


Swords of the Seals

by Trutenxforever (Seto_kun)



Series: Chosen Ones; Sword Wielders [1]
Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Willing to add in people's OCs, really weird au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 45,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/Trutenxforever
Summary: Well this is about sword with a seal and how the 'Chosen Ones' are in big trouble and have to fix what they didn't even mean to break





	1. Escaping With Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 12, Chapter One, Season One, Episode One; Trying To Escape With Your Life

_Why does he hate me?_ Trunks asked himself in his head. "Hey ya Trunks- _kun_!!!" Goten shouted as he tackled Trunks to the ground. "Oww!!" Trunks shouted as he hit the ground harder then they normally did. "Heheheh.....sorry Trunks- _kun_!" Goten said with a laugh. Trunks couldn't see how Goten thought it was funny. It was then Trunks felt the sharp pain coming from his arm. Trunks looked down and almost yelled at Goten. The small Saiyan prince had a long gash running down his right arm. "Goten get off!!" Trunks shouted. Goten looked very confused but did as he was told. Trunks held his arm. "Ohh..... **Lightning** look what you did!!" Trunks shouted at Goten. Goten looked at Trunks' bleeding arm. "I-I didn't mean to-" Goten said. "Didn't mean to?! You tackled me to the ground!!!" Trunks snapped trying to stop the bleeding. Someone touched Trunks' shoulder softly. "What is it?!" Trunks asked angrily.The young teen looked down at Trunks. "W-who are you?" Trunks asked. He felt his fear growing from the boy's touch. "Trunks I think we should get out of here....." Goten said as more young teens closed in. Trunks felt like screaming but his fear kept him from doing so. Another young teen grabbed Goten from behind. Goten screamed and struggled to get away. "NO!!! LET GO!!!" Goten screamed. Trunks let out a scream as the young teen started to dig his nails into Trunks' shoulder. Goten started to cry when he saw that him and Trunks wouldn't be getting away.

"Your move!" Chey told Gohan. "Huh?" Gohan asked as he was dragged back into real life. Chey frowned. "I said it's your move." Chey said slightly annoyed. "I'm giving up, you win Chey- _chan_...." Gohan said as he got up. Chey looked at Gohan puzzled. Gohan loved to play chess with her, and he would always play until one of them won unless.... "Is someone hurt? Or are they in trouble?" Chey asked. "I think it's both..." Gohan mumbled. "Who's hurt?" Chey asked. Both of Trunks' and Goten's _Ki_ seemed normal. "I think it's Trunks...normal horseplay that went wrong...." Gohan told Chey frowning slightly. "What's wrong?" Chey asked slightly annoyed. "Someone trying to....they are...I just don't really know....I don't think they are really trying to hurt Goten and Trunks...." Gohan said his voice starting to trail off. "Well where are they?!" Chey asked angrily. "I'm not really sure about that....they are starting to move away pretty fast...." Gohan told Chey. Chey growled in anger. Gohan backed away. "Let's go try and find them Chey- _chan_...." Gohan said softly, trying so hard not to made her any more mad. Chey nodded her head and walked out the door. Gohan sighed and knew he had no choice but to go and help now.

Trunks didn't know what the teens had given him and Goten, but whatever it was it had killed off the pain. "Trunks- _kun_?" Goten asked in a small scared voice. "What is is **Lightning**?" Trunks asked, his voice came out strange. _We might have been drugged._ "What are they going to do to us?" Goten asked in the same scared voice as before. "I dunno know...." Trunks said holding his head tightly. _Man...what is that? It feels like a drill is going through my brain....I better not tell Goten....it might scare him more_.... Goten whimpered softly and held his head tightly. "I don't like it here....." Goten sobbed softly. Trunks moved over towards Goten and hugged him. "Don't worry I'll protect you!" Trunks told Goten. _Ya but who's gonna protect me?_ _Goten's too scared to do that...._ Trunks then felt two familiar _Ki_ 's flying towards them. "Goten can you feel that?" Trunks asked happily. "Isn't that my _Onii-chan_ and Chey- _chan_?" Goten asked happily. "Yes it is! We are gonna be okay!" Trunks shouted. Goten all of a sudden went limp in Trunks' arms. Trunks felt his fear growing again. There was the young teen, ready to drug the two kids again.

Gohan flied faster, hoping he could hurry up and catch up with his younger brother. "Slow down Gohan!" Chey shouted. Gohan just ignored her and flied even faster. "Gohan!! Watch out for the-" Chey started to say. Gohan bang into a tree but didn't slow down. Chey saw a trickle of blood coming from Gohan head. _Man...he's just ignoring the pain because he really want to help his brother...._ Gohan felt like tears were going to fall anytime soon. "Gohan slow down!!! You're just gonna tire yourself out!" Chey shouted. Gohan slowed down a tiny bit. _Maybe Goten was hurt badly...and he can't fight back....maybe Goten and Trunks are in trouble because of me....maybe I should have stay with the boys instead of going with the Chey...._ Gohan then felt the blood dripping down his face. "Stupid tree!" Gohan muttered as he flew faster. Gohan and Chey saw the truck. A young teen was driving it. She was **_way_** too young to be driving. She was about fourteen years old. "Goten and Trunks are in there!" Chey shouted. "Ya! I can feel it!" Gohan shouted. Just then something flew right by Gohan's face. Chey yelped in pain. "What's wrong Chey?!" Gohan asked. Then something stung his left arm. _Bullets? They're using bullets on us?_ "We have to fall back!!!" Chey shouted. Gohan was heart-broken but knew they had to. Chey flew away fast. While Gohan followed her reluctantly as the bullets flew by their faces.

Trunks heard the gun fire but his mind was so clouded that he couldn't make sense of it. "Who's being shot at?" Goten asked. It seemed that Goten was more aware then Trunks. "Someone's getting shot at?" Trunks asked puzzled. "They aren't shooting at nothing Trunks- _kun_!" Goten told Trunks angrily. Trunks couldn't really make sense of Goten's words and tone of voice. "Why are you talking to me like that?" Trunks asked. A frown formed on Goten's face. "I-I really don't know....I didn't mean to yell at you like that...." Goten told Trunks. Trunks felt a strange shock go through his body. "We gotta stop them!" Trunks shouted. "Ya!! Let's go help my _Onii-chan_ and Chey- _chan_!" Goten shouted. A small smiled formed on Trunks' face. _I never said which side I was helping my friend...._

Gohan wrapped a make-shift bandage around his head. "Gohan you okay?" Chey asked. Gohan didn't reply. "Gohan I asked you something so answer me!" Chey yelled. Gohan flinched. "Gohan?" Chey asked softly. Chey could now see that Gohan was crying. "I'm sorry..." Gohan whispered to Chey. "It's okay Gohan....we'll get them soon!" Chey told him. The truck was going to be passing by soon. Gohan heard the sounds of tires. "Get ready....." Gohan told Chey. As they approached the road the truck zoomed by and two people jumped out. One of them was holding a small knife.

Trunks looked up at Gohan and Chey. He then dropped his knife. Goten laughed happily. "We did it Trunks!" Goten shouted. Gohan looked at them oddly. "You guys are talking funny....did they drug you?" Gohan asked. "Drugged? I dunno know..." Trunks said then he randomly burst out laughing. Goten and Gohan just stared at Trunks, while Chey hit him on the head. "Owww!!" Trunks shouted. Gohan looked at Trunks confused. "That really hurt Chey...." Trunks mumbled. "You're not starting a fight Trunks?" Gohan asked confused. Trunks had a small look of fear on his face. "W-what do you mean by that?" Trunks asked in a shaky voice. "You didn't fight back..." Chey told Trunks. "Trunks was already acting strange guys....he didn't seem to make sense of most of the things I said..." Goten told them. Gohan nodded and sat down. "I got some food guys!" Gohan told them. "Ohhh!!! Do you have cake?" Goten asked. "Ya...but it's mine!" Gohan said with a small smile. "But I want the cake..." Goten said as he started to pout. "Well it's my cake!" Gohan shouted. Trunks sighed. _Why do they always fight over food like little kids? Chey doesn't really do that with her siblings....and I would never do that with my sister...._ "Guys why don't you fight for the cake?" Chey asked the two Son boys. "Fight for the cake?" Gohan asked. "Winner take all?" Goten asked. "DEAL!!" Both of the boys shouted. Chey slapped her forehead. "I didn't really mean it!" Chey shouted. Trunks giggled. "It's their cake if they want to fight over it then let them!" Trunks said. Chey sighed and sat down.

The sound of a shot being fired stopped the kids in the middle of what they were doing. Something struck Gohan's right leg. Gohan let out a yelp of pain. He dropped Goten. "Oww!!!" Goten shouted holding his head. A bullet flew by his face and he jumped into the air. Gohan held his leg as blood slowly trickled out.


	2. Lambs To The Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 12, Chapter Two, Season One, Episode Two; Lambs To The Slaughter

"What are you kids doing?" A man asked the small group. "Well I guess I'm bleeding now!" Gohan said as he forced a laugh. "They were fighting over cake...." Trunks told the man. The man pointed the gun at Trunks. "A gun? Is that the best you can do?" Trunks asked. "Trunks! Hold it!! We can't going hurting him!! He's only human after all!" Chey told Trunks. Trunks chose not to listen to her. Trunks ran up and kicked the gun out of the man's hands. Then a shot rang out and Trunks let out a small yelp of pain as he fell down to the ground. Goten let out a cry of rage and he attacked the man without the gun. Goten now knew that there was another person there waiting for them to all go down. Goten felt something sting his left cheek. Blood slowly trickled down. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!" Goten shouted. Gohan was shocked by his younger brother's actions. Another bullet flew past Chey's face. A small smile appeared on her face. "GOHAN WE CAN ATTACK THEM!!! THEY AREN'T HUMANS!!!" Chey shouted. Gohan smiled. _Great! Chey noticed it also!_ Gohan went into his fighting stance. "KAMEHA-" Gohan started to say. Something hit Gohan in the back of the neck, knocking him out. " _ONII-CHAN!!_ KAMEHAMEHAAAA!!!!" Goten shouted. Trunks looked up at Goten confused. _What is he doing? They are only humans........_ Trunks reached for a rock to help pull himself up when someone grabbed him from behind. Trunks let out a cry of fear. The way the person held him in the hold just reminded him of his Father. "You gotta let it take control....." The person told him. Goten turned around in time to see Trunks powering up to Super Saiyan 2.

"We gotta grab the other one also!" The girl shouted. "Calm down Tyana! We'll get him soon enough...." The boy told her. "Collin how can you be so sure?" Tyana asked him. Collin frowned. "We will.....I'll make sure of it!" Collin told Tyana. "And anyways the Boss said that even just one of the kids will be enough as long as it was one of the younger ones!" Tyana sighed. "The two youngest kids are at their strongest when they are fighting together!" Tyana told Collin. Collin wasn't the only one who had studied the two young boys. "Those two boys would follow each other no matter what! It will be like leading a lamb to the slaughter house!" Collin told Tyana with a smirk. Trunks knew what he had to do now. But Trunks was not the sure how to do it. _Goten is like a lamb....and I will be the one leading the lamb to the slaughter house...._ Trunks pulled out his Fire Sword. Goten looked at Trunks carefully. He knew if he made one mistake Trunks could end up killing him, even he really didn't mean to. Goten got into his fighting stance.

Goten felt like someone was watching him. _What is wrong with me? This is my best friend Trunks yet I feel scared of him...._ Goten charged at Trunks but then someone slammed him into the ground. Goten felt a sharp pain in his leg. A odd calmness washed over Goten's body. _W-what was that? I feel like this fight is so stupid....why do I feel like giving up? Onii-chan please help me....._ Goten look at his older brother. "Do you feel like this fight is stupid and pointless Goten? Just give up already!" Trunks told Goten. Goten let out a painful cry. "Look here give up, give in Goten...." Trunks told Goten. Goten felt a tingle in his hands. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!!!" Goten shouted. A huge bolt of lightning hit all of the young Saiyan children there knocking those we were still aware out.

Goten felt a sharp pain from his arms and legs. He slowly opened his eyes. _This isn't home...where am I?_ " _Onii-chan_ where are you?" Goten asked in a small scared voice. "Nice to have you finely join us Goten!" The boy told him. "No! NO!! THIS CAN'T BE!!!! _ONII-CHAN_ SAVE ME!!" Goten screamed. "Scream all you would like, no one's going to hear you!" Trunks told Goten as the boy picked up the __Sashar__ and got ready to make Goten like him.


	3. Leading The Way Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 12, Chapter Three, Season One, Episode Three; Leading The Way Of Life

The feeling was so strange and oddly clumsy for Goten. He felt like he should hate his _Onii-chan_ so much, yet he didn't want to hate his _Onii-chan_ at all. "Why must we do this **FireBlaze**?" Goten asked Trunks. "Because they don't really care about us **Lightning** , they only see us as victims and toys." Trunks told Goten. Goten frowned. "Is that why we have to get rid of them **FireBlaze**?" Goten asked Trunks. "Yes, that is why we have to destroy them **Lightning**!" Trunks told Goten. "But they look for us almost everyday! You even seen them with your own eyes!" Goten shouted. Trunks held his _Kutana_ in his hands. "Goten did they ever really knew what you felt before?!" Trunks asked him sharply. Goten knew he was in trouble because Trunks called him by he true name. "N-nope....I-I'm sorry...." Goten mumbled. "That is why we must destroy them! You got it Goten?!" Trunks asked sharply. "Yes **FireBlaze**...." Goten told Trunks. "Why must you always fall for the lies **Lightning**?" Trunks asked sadly. "I'm sorry **FireBlaze**....please forgive me..." Goten said. "Fine, you're forgiven **Lightning**....for this time!" Trunks told Goten. Goten's heart sank. _Why must he do this to me? Why must he hate me?_ "GOTEN HURRY IT UP!!!" Trunks yelled. Goten was so startled that he fell backwards. " **Lightning**! Do you need to be left out of this job?!" Trunks asked Goten sharply. Goten hated when Trunks talked to him like that. "I-I'm sorry **FireBlaze** I was just-" Goten started to say. "You were just what?! Just trying to wreak the plans?!" Trunks asked finely annoyed with Goten. "N-No I wasn't trying to-" Goten started to say. "Oh I'm sorry! You weren't trying 'cause it worked!" Trunks yelled angrily at Goten. "Oh did I ruin the plans? Well I'm so sorry....I'm sorry that you're a freakin' moron!!" Goten shouted. "Will you two knock it off?!" Tyana asked them. "Hmph! He started it!" Trunks said bitterly. "Hey! I thought you two were friends!" Collin said. Goten and Trunks laughed. "We are friends you dummy!" Trunks told Collin. "Even close and best friends fight sometimes!" Goten told Collin. Goten hugged Trunks tightly. "I still love him!!!!" Goten shouted. Goten knew this annoyed Tyana and Collin and that was the main reason why he was doing it. "The targets are up ahead!" Collin shouted. Trunks made a face. "A head on attack? What do they think they're doing?!" Trunks asked angrily. Goten had a small smile on his face. "I told ya!" Goten told Trunks. Trunks crossed his arms. "Hmph! I guess you were right!" Trunks said annoyed.

Gohan flew right for the enemies, though two of them weren't really much of enemies. "Ready Gohan?" Chey asked. Gohan nodded and jumped for the plane. Gohan held on tightly as he climbed the great plane. Gohan hands slipped slightly. Gohan struggled to not fall off. Gohan held on tightly for his dear life as the plane drivers tried to shake him off. "C-CHEY- _CHAN_!!! HELP!!!!" Gohan shouted as he almost lost his grip. Chey flew in closer to Gohan. Gohan was almost crying but he wasn't going to give up, not now when he was so close to his younger brother. Gohan felt his fingers slipping. "CHEY HURRY UP!!!" Gohan screamed. Chey tried to fly closer. Gohan lost his grip. Gohan managed to grab the tail of the plane. "Chey!!! I don't wanna have to fly with this thing going at the speed it is going at!" Gohan shouted. "Gohan- _kun_!! Stop being a wimp and fly!!!" Chey shouted. Gohan let out a cry of fury. "I'M NOT BEING A WIMP!!! JUST PLEASE HELP ME!!!" Gohan shouted. Chey noticed there was something wrong with Gohan's right leg, which was oddly the leg where he got hit with the bullet. "What's wrong with your leg Gohan?" Chey asked. Gohan struggled but managed to get back up near the front of the plane. Gohan was trying to avoid the question. "Gohan what's wrong with your right leg?" Chey asked again. Gohan reach down and made sure his right leg was fully covered before getting ready to attack the plane. The plane landed. Goten and Trunks walked out. Gohan tackled both of them to the ground. "Owww!!" Goten shouted. "Fight fair will ya?!" Trunks shouted angrily. Gohan got up. "Don't tell me that you want more bullets in your body Gohan!" Collin told Gohan. Gohan looked at Collin. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Gohan shouted. Goten got between Gohan and Collin. "Hey!! No fighting you two!! We want you guys alive not dead!" Goten shouted. Gohan sighed and hit Goten on the back of the neck, knocking him out. "Now Trunks either you're going to come nicely or I'm going to have to knock you out also!" Gohan told Trunks. Trunks pulled out a gun and pointed it at Gohan. "Surely the boss can't really want someone like you alive!!" Trunks shouted in a shrill voice. Gohan held his brother Goten in his arms. Trunks held the gun unsteady. "Put Goten down!! I'm going to shoot you!" Trunks shouted. Gohan hugged his younger brother tightly and started to cry. "I didn't want to lose my younger brother and now I'm losing everything!! What is wrong with this world?!" Gohan sobbed. Trunks got ready to shoot. Chey landed behind Trunks and knocked him out. "We will be taking back the little monsters now thank you very much!" Chey told Collin as she picked up Trunks. "You can't take them away! They will always belong to us!"Tyana shouted. "You can take them away from their group but you can't take the group away from them!" Collin told Chey and Gohan.

Trunks heard someone calling him, but for some strange reason Trunks couldn't come to them. Trunks felt his heart breaking. He felt like he had to go to that person. Trunks felt like nothing without the person. Trunks opened his eyes. Goten was crying. The others didn't notice he was awake. Trunks caught what they were talking about. "I need to go back!! I need to go back!!" Goten sobbed. "Goten! You're not going back!! You're staying with me!" Gohan shouted. "But I need them!! I need him!! Please let me go back!" Goten sobbed. _So Goten is feeling the same way as me....wow..._ Trunks sat up and threw a knife. The knife barely missed Gohan's face. "You think you're so smart yet you know so little **Lighter**!" Trunks shouted.


	4. Like Fooling A Two Year Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of 12, Chapter Four, Season One, Episode Four; Like Fooling A Two Year Old

"It's going no where, yet it's everywhere, darkness could take over, it could destroy, or engulf, your very soul...." Both Trunks and Goten said. Gohan shivered. He didn't like the cold unfeeling voices of the two kids. Chey reached out and slapped Trunks. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF YOU MORON!!! IF I EVER SEE YOU TOUCHING MY WHIP AGAIN YOU'RE DEAD TRUNKS!!" Chey shouted. Trunks let out a small yelp of pain. Then Trunks tackled Chey to the ground. Gohan sighed. This happened pretty much every day now. Chey kicked Trunks off of her and Trunks started to laugh. "I guess I gotta try harder!" Trunks said. Chey pinned Trunks to the ground. "Oh ya? You're gonna try harder?" Chey asked holding back a laugh. "Hey! What's so funny?!" Trunks asked Chey sharply. "The part about you trying harder!" Chey told Trunks with a laugh as she let him go. Trunks frowned. "I don't think that's funny...." Trunks mumbled trying hard to hide the embarrassment. Gohan laughed softly. "I don't get why you find this so funny...." Trunks said softly. "It could easily be you on the other end...." Goten said. Gohan and Chey looked at each other silently. "You don't have to be so grim....." Gohan told them. "It's not my fault you make it so easy!" Chey told Trunks.

" _It's not my fault you make it so fun and easy!_ "

Trunks looked at Chey. "Never mind......" Trunks mumbled. Goten looked at Chey then Trunks. "Bad memories?" Goten asked Trunks. Trunks looked at Goten with a small look of fear in his eyes. "Maybe....." Trunks mumbled.

Gohan looked at the two sleeping kids. _They look so peaceful when they're sleeping....._ Chey looked over at Gohan. "Aren't they evil little monsters?" Chey asked with a smile. "Not funny Chey!" Gohan said angrily. "They are little monster....it was they way they were born, they were born as hyper little annoying monsters!" Chey said with a laugh. Gohan found himself laughing. Trunks mumbled something so softly Gohan almost didn't hear it. It made Gohan feel afraid. _What does Trunks mean by 'He's coming'?_

Trunks looked around he heard the footsteps coming closer. _No!! He's gonna find me!!_ Trunks looked around hoping to find an exit. All he saw were walls. _I'm trapped!_ Trunks heard the footsteps stop. _He's right outside! I gotta get out of here!_ Trunks jumped out of a window. A sharp pain shot up Trunks right arm. Trunks let out a shrill scream of pain. "AHHH!!!! NOT FAIR!!!!" Trunks screamed. A jagged cut had appeared on Trunks' right arm. Trunks hit the ground hard. "Oww!!" Trunks cried out. The man stood in front of Trunks. The man picked him up. Trunks let out a shrill scream. "NO!!! NOT ME!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!!!" Trunks cried out as the man got ready to deal the first blow.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Goten asked in a small scared voice. Goten felt tears start to burn his eyes. _I hate being alone!_ Goten heard footsteps behind him. " _Onii-chan_? Is that you?" Goten asked as he turned around. Goten was greeted by nothing. _I'm so scared now!! I want my Onii-chan!!!_ Goten took off running, even though he had no idea where he was going. _Onii-chan! Please help me!_ Tears started to stream down Goten's face. Goten slipped and banged his head hard against the floor. " _ONII-CHAN_!!!!! HELP ME!!!!" Goten sobbed. _I don't wanna die!_ Goten let out a shrill scream.

"Goten wake up! Goten are you okay?" Gohan asked as he shook Goten awake. Goten felt the tears streaming down his face. " _ _O-Onii-chan__? Is that you?" Goten asked. "Why are you crying Goten?" Gohan asked. Goten hugged Gohan tightly. "Please.....don't let him find me...." Goten whispered to Gohan. "What are you talking about Goten?" Gohan asked. "I don't wanna go back to doing that...." Goten mumbled. "Don't be stupid Goten....if he comes he comes....there is no escape for us...." Trunks told Goten. Gohan hugged Goten tighter. "He's-NO!!!" Goten shouted. Trunks looked around with a look of fear on his face. "Are you sure Goten?!" Trunks asked. "He's here...." Goten said with a small smile. "Oh shit....." Trunks mumbled. Trunks took a few steps back then looked around. "You're doomed now Gohan....." Trunks told Gohan in a hoarse voice.


	5. The Fool Is Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of 12, Chapter Five, Season One, Episode Five; The Fool Is Yourself

Gohan barely dodged the attack. _Who is this guy? He knows all of my attacks!_ The man kicked Gohan down. " _ONII-CHAN_!!! NO GET BACK UP!!!" Goten shouted. Gohan forced himself to get back up again. The man punched Gohan hard in the face before he could even make a move. "GOHAN!!!" Chey shouted. Gohan charged at the man. In a flash Gohan was on the ground. _Where did he go?_ Gohan looked around for the man but he could see him or even feel his _Ki_. Gohan was so confused. "GOHAN LOOK OUT!! HE'S ABOVE YOU!!!" Chey shouted. But the warning came out to late. Blood trickled down from Gohan's forehead. Goten let out a shrill scream. "NO!!! GOHAN!!!!" Trunks shouted. _M-man he was too fast for me.....I c-couldn't see or feel his Ki....._ Gohan heard Goten start to cry. _I-I'm sorry Goten but I failed...._ Gohan lost consciousness and fell down to the ground. " _ONII-CHAN_!!! NO!!!!" Goten shouted. Trunks let out a cry of fury and attacked the man, but in a flash Trunks was thrown back. A sharp pain shot up Trunks' body. Chey attacked the man with Goten following behind her closely. "KAMEHAMEHAAA!!!!" Chey shouted as she unleashed her Kamehameha wave. The man sent it back. Chey dodged. "JERK!" Chey shouted. Goten was above the man. "KA.....ME....HA.....ME.....HAAAA!!!" Goten shouted as he unleashed his own Kamehameha wave. The man appeared behind Goten and punched him. Goten blocked the punch and kicked the man. Chey punched the man. The man went down. "Now that that's done we should-" Chey started to say. Chey then yelped in pain and grabbed her left arm. They were shooting at them again. "NO FAIR!!!" Goten shouted. Some one grabbed Goten from behind. Goten let out a shrill scream. "NO!!!! LET ME GO!!!" Chey shouted as someone grabbed her. Someone lifted Trunks up by his neck. Trunks struggled to get away. The man got up and kicked Gohan in the side. Gohan cried out in pain. _"ONII-CHAN_!!!" Goten shouted."Get up kid!!" The man shouted at Gohan as he kicked him in the side again. Gohan cried out in pain again. "NO FAIR!!!" Trunks yelled. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Goten screamed. "PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE YOU JERKS!!!" Chey shouted. "I SAID GET UP KID!!!" The man yelled as he punched Gohan hard in the face. "LEAVE MY _ONII-CHAN_ ALONE!!!!" Goten screamed at the man. The three kids struggled to escape from their captures. Gohan struggled to pull himself up. The man hit Gohan in the head. Gohan kicked the man in the gut and jumped to his feet. "Pick on someone your own size you evil jerk!" Gohan shouted. The man reached out and grabbed Gohan's right arm tightly. Gohan let out a yelp of pain. "YOU EVIL JERKS! CAN'T YOU STOP PICKING ON KIDS?!" Chey asked angrily. Trunks flipped over his capture. Goten bit his capture. Chey went Super Saiyan and her capture released her. "Shouldn't have thought this was gonna be easy 'cause we're just kids!" Trunks told the strange group. Goten charged at the man who was holding his _Onii-chan_. "YOU BETTER LET HIM GO!!!" Goten shouted as he punched the man. The man released Gohan and Gohan stumbled backwards. Chey and Trunks stood in between of Gohan and Goten and the man. "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!!" Trunks shouted. "KAMEHAMEHAAAA!!!" Chey shouted. The man dodged the attack and appeared behind Gohan and Goten. "NOW DIE!!!" The man shouted. Trunks kicked the man away from Gohan and Goten. "No one will being dying while I'm around!" Trunks said. Gohan looked up at Trunks. "Trunks come on...we should just get out of here while we still can!" Gohan shouted. The man appeared behind Trunks and kicked him aside. " **FIREBLAZE**!!!!" Goten shouted. Trunks forced himself to get back up. "Oww....t-that really hurt..." Trunks sobbed as tears started to stream down his face. " **FIREBLAZE**!!!! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Goten asked Trunks with a worried look on his face. "I-I'm just fine.....it just really hurt...." Trunks mumbled. The man grabbed Trunks by his throat. Trunks struggled to break free from the man's grip. " **FIREBLAZE**!!! I'LL SAVE YA!!!" Goten shouted as he went Super Saiyan. The man tightened his grip on Trunks' throat. Goten charged at the man. "RELEASE MY **FIREBLAZE**!!!!" Goten shouted as he punched the man. The man kicked Goten in the gut. Goten fell down to his knees. The man then kicked Goten in the head. Gohan jumped up afraid for his younger brother's life. "One step closer and I'll kill him!" A girl told Gohan as she pointed a gun at Goten's still laying body. "GOTEN!!" Gohan shouted.

The pain wasn't that much really. The pain kind of made Goten feel a whole lot better. The gun was pointed at him, that much Goten knew. But what Goten didn't know was that Trunks was slowly being hurt on the inside and that his _Onii-chan_ was gonna be faced with a tough choice. Goten heard a voice calling to him. It wasn't a scary voice, it was seemed like a nice, sweet, caring voice. Goten wanted to do what the voice was asking him to but another small voice was stopping him. "T-Trunks- _kun_?" Goten asked weakly. Trunks let out a shrill scream as the man started beating him up. _No....I gotta help **FireBlaze**....c-can't move...._ "TRUNKS!!!" Gohan shouted. "Chey- _chan_.....help **FireBlaze** please...." Goten begged. Chey nodded her head and attacked the man. But in a flash Chey was on the ground knocked out. "N-no! C-Chey- _chan_!!" Goten shouted. Goten felt the gun barrel up against his head. "Stay still and stop talking or else I'll kill you!" The girl hissed to Goten. Trunks tried to get away from the man but failed. "NO **FIREBLAZE**!!!!!" Goten screamed.

Trunks heard a crack and knew his nose was broken. "P-please let me go..." Trunks begged through battered lips. The man hit Trunks again. The young Saiyan prince knew he wasn't going to be let go until he couldn't fight anymore. "P-please....I-I won't fight! J-just please let me go!" Trunks sobbed. The man dropped Trunks. Then the man stomped on Trunks' right arm. Trunks screamed in pain. "NO!!! **LIGHTING** , **LIGHTER** PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!" Trunks shouted in a shrill voice. The man grabbed Trunks' right arm and made sure it was broken by snapping in pretty much in half. Goten and Gohan were too scared to make any move to help Trunks. "See? They don't really care about you at all!!" The man hissed in Trunks' ear. Trunks started to cry. "NO!!! **LIGHTNING**!! **LIGHTER**!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!" Trunks begged. The two Son boys still didn't make a move to help Trunks. "They don't really care about you! They want to see you suffer!" The man hissed in Trunks' ear. Trunks sobbed softly and gave in to the man as he felt so alone for the first time in a long while.


	6. Releasing The Inner Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 of 12, Chapter Six, Season One, Episode Six; Releasing The Inner Evil

Trunks looked at Gohan and Goten sadly. "I hate you so much!!! YOU SHOULD DIE!!!" Trunks shouted. Gohan and Goten looked at Trunks in shock. " **FireBlaze** , what are you saying?" Goten asked confused and hurt. "YOUR LIES!!! I CAN'T STAND THEM ANYMORE!!! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!!" Trunks shouted in a shrill voice. " **FIREBLAZE** DON'T!!!" Goten shouted as tears started to stream down his face. Trunks looked at Goten sadly. "I'm so sorry about this **Lightning**...I really am..." Trunks told Goten sadly as he took out his sword. "NO!!! TRUNKS DON'T!!!" Goten shouted. Goten reached for his own sword. "BLAZING HEAVENLY SLASH!!!" Trunks shouted. Goten's sword flew out of his hands. Trunks put his sword in front of Goten's face. "Good-bye old friend...." Trunks said as he got ready to kill Goten.

Chey tackled Trunks to the ground. Trunks' sword fell from his hands. "No!!!" Trunks cried out. Gohan pulled Chey off of Trunks. Trunks jumped up and went into his fighting stance. "Knock it off you two!!" Gohan shouted. "Sorry...." Trunks mumbled. "I'm sorry too..." Chey mumbled. "And I'm really sorry that you're a idiot Chey!" Trunks shouted. Chey leapt at Trunks but Trunks dodged and ran. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!" Chey shouted as she chased after Trunks. "I THINK SHE HATES ME!!!" Trunks shouted to Goten. Goten tackled Chey to the ground. Trunks stopped running and started to laugh. Chey started to laugh then kicked Goten off of her. "You're dead now Trunks!" Chey said with a laugh. "Oh crap!!" Trunks shouted. "NOW GET OVER HERE!!!" Chey shouted as she ran after Trunks again. "GOHAN!!! CONTROL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!" Trunks screamed. "SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gohan shouted. Trunks laughed and then jumped over Goten. Goten let out a cry of surprise. "TRUNKS GET BACK HERE!!" Gohan shouted. "YOU'RE DEAD MEAT NOW TRUNKS!!" Chey shouted. Trunks laughed and ran away faster. Someone grabbed Trunks by his arm roughly. Trunks got jerked back and banged his head into the ground. "TRUNKS!!!" Goten screamed. Trunks pulled out a knife and stabbed the person. The person released Trunks. Trunks jumped back from the person. "I win!!" Trunks shouted with a laugh. Goten looked at Trunks blankly. Trunks started doing a victory dance. Goten looked at Trunks slightly confused. "Goten do the Hyper Dance with me!" Trunks said with a laugh. Goten did a sweat drop then started to laugh. Gohan and Chey looked at each other and started to laugh also. The two boys started doing the Hyper Dance. Gohan groaned and covered his face. _I can't believe them....._ Chey started to laugh at the two boys. "I'm doing the Hyper Dance, the Hyper Dance, Hhhhyyyppperr Dddaaannncceee!!!" Trunks randomly started singing. Goten burst out laughing. "Ya! Doing the Hyper Dance, we're doing Hyper Dance, the Hyyyppppeeerrr Ddddaaannncceee!!!" Goten sang. Gohan bursts out laughing. All four kids looked at each other and started to laugh uncontrollably. Tears started to roll down Trunks' face. "Y-you idiots!!" Gohan said between laughs. Goten and Trunks roared on the ground with laughter. "I-I'm doing t-the Hyyypppeeerrr Dddddaaannnceee!!! L-let's alllll doooo the Hyyyypppeeerrrr Dddddaaaannncccceee!!!" Trunks sang then he bursted into fits of giggles. Goten started laughing like crazy. Chey was rolling on the ground laughing. Gohan was laughing non-stop.


	7. The Ending Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 7 of 12, Chapter Seven, Season One, Episode Seven; The Ending Game

Davey heard the laughter and was confused. _Who would be laughing out here? This was a training place no place for laughter...._ Davey kept walking until he found the other four kids. Trunks' face lit up with a smile when he spotted Davey. "Hey ya D-man!! Join the party!!" Trunks shouted. The other three kids laughed harder while Davey looked at them confused. "Should I be scared Goten?" Davey asked. Goten smiled slightly. "Only if you think you should be!" Goten shouted with a small laugh. Trunks jumped up and hugged Davey. "Come on and join the party Davey- _kun_!" Trunks said holding back a giggle. The three other kids laughed harder. Davey sat down beside Goten. "Why are you guys laughing?" Davey asked. "Dunno know, don't care!" Chey said with a laugh. The other three started laughing even harder. Davey was very confused by now. "What drugs are you guys on?" Davey asked. "I ain't into doing drugs Davey!" Gohan shouted. "I'm with my big brother!" Goten said. "I wouldn't do that kind of stuff!" Chey shouted. Trunks stayed quiet. Everyone turned and stared at Trunks. "What?" Trunks asked innocently. "You haven't given your answer yet!" Davey shouted. "Oh...I had to answer that? I don't wanna answer such a stupid thing!" Trunks said with a small laugh. Davey stood in front of Trunks with his fist raised. "Is that your final answer Trunks?!" Davey asked. Trunks looked at Davey. "You wouldn't dare!" Trunks shouted as he jumped up. Davey laughed softly. "I did it so many times before!" Davey told Trunks. Trunks laughed and gave up. "Okay, okay! You win! I ain't doing drugs...how's that for ya? It's such a stupid thing to ask Davey- _kun_....drugs destroy your body so only stupid people would do drugs!" Trunks said holding back a laugh. "Sometimes it's people who are smart that do drugs Trunks- _kun_..." Davey said softy. The sadness in Davey's voice made Trunks regret what he had just said. "I-I didn't mean to!" Trunks shouted. Just then a loud noise came from behind the kids. "W-what was that?" Goten asked in a small scared voice. "I-I don't really know!" Gohan shouted. "It's the ending game...." Trunks said as shivers ran up his spine. The four other kids turned and stared at him. "The ending game? What do ya mean by that Trunks- _kun_?" Davey asked confused. " **FireBlaze** , it can't be the ending game..." Goten said fighting back tears. A small laugh came from Trunks. "The ending game is near, it will happen when I feel your fears!" Trunks said, repeating the words he had hated so much. Goten shivered and felt so out in the open and unprotected. "The knife...." Trunks mumbled. "What?" Gohan asked confused. "It was the knife..." Trunks said. "What does a knife have to do with this?" Davey asked Trunks. Trunks looked at Davey with a sad look. "I started this and now I'm going to have to end it....good-bye Davey!" Trunks said with a sad smile.

Trunks took a small drink from his water bottle and frowned. _I'm also out already? But it has only been a day...._ Trunks sighed and put down the water bottle. "STUPID WATER BOTTLE!!!" Trunks shouted. In the wave of rage Trunks had thrown away his water bottle. As the anger slowly went away Trunks realized that he shouldn't have done that. "Stupid! Why did I throw away my water bottle?! God, I'm so stupid!" Trunks sobbed. A small noise scared Trunks. Turning around Trunks saw it was nothing more then a bear cub. "Awww....what are you doing out here little guy?" Trunks asked. Trunks took a small step forwards, quickly scanning the area to see if he could spot the mama bear. He couldn't. "Where's your mama little guy? Are you lost?" Trunks asked as he took a few more steps forward. Trunks didn't notice the sounds coming from behind him. Trunks reached out and petted the bear cub's head. A bigger bear, Trunks was guessing the mama bear, came out and charged at him from behind. Trunks jumped up before the bear could touch him. In the rush Trunks had grabbed the bear cub and saw it was good he had, for the big bear banged right into a near-by tree and didn't even flinch. "Hey!! Watch it!! You could hurt someone by doing that!" Trunks shouted at the big bear. The bear stood up on it's hind legs. It now could reach Trunks. The bear hit Trunks with it's paw. Trunks let out a small yelp of pain. The bear cub almost fell. "WHOA!!!!" Trunks shouted. The big bear attacked Trunks. Trunks crashed into the ground hard. Trunks let out a shrill cry of pain. The bear cub crawled away from Trunks' arms. The big bear left with the bear cub leaving Trunks laying on the ground in lots of pain.

The rain fell very slowly to Trunks. _The pain...somebody help me...._ Trunks tried to listen for any footsteps but didn't hear any. Trunks tried to move and a wave of pain shoot throughout his entire body, making him cry out in pain. A soft voice sounded on the wind, slowly reaching Trunks' ears. " _T-Tousan_?" Trunks asked weakly. Someone wiped away the water from Trunks' face. " _Tousan_? Is that you _Tousan_?" Trunks asked. The man's face came into view making Trunks break down crying. "Son....you have made me proud..." The man said. " _Tousan.....Tousan_...." Trunks sobbed. The man hugged Trunks tightly. "I have failed you _Tousan_....." Trunks said softly. The man hugged Trunks tighter, trying to protect him. "You did well my son...you have made me proud..." The man said. " _Tousan_....." Trunks sobbed as he hugged the man tighter. Trunks' dad hugged him until the rain stopped falling. "Are you okay son?" Vegeta asked. Trunks slowly nodded his head. "Well not with the bleeding..." Trunks mumbled. "You'll be okay...that bear won't be hurting you anymore!" Vegeta told Trunks. Trunks looked at his dad. "Thanks _Tousan...."_ Trunks said. "I need to finish this fight now _Tousan_....." Trunks mumbled as his eyes grew heavy. "You can finish it later son..." Vegeta told Trunks as he fell asleep.

Trunks looked around he was very confused. " _Tousan_? **Lightning- _kun_**? **Lighter- _san_**?" Trunks asked. A man stepped out from the shadows. Trunks let out a shrill scream as a knife hit his arm. "Ready yet Trunks- _kun_?" The man asked him. _T-that voice! It can't be! It couldn't be!_ The sound of a gun shot scared Trunks. The bullet hit the man. Trunks turned around and saw Goten holding a gun. "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM **FIREBLAZE- _KUN_**!!! HE'S A LIAR!!!" Goten shouted to Trunks. Trunks looked and saw the man was Davey. Trunks let out a shrill scream as he saw the skin begin to peel away from Davey's body. "WHAT WAS IN THAT BULLET?! WHAT WAS IN THAT BULLET?!" Trunks asked in a shrill voice. "Shouldn't have been anything too strong...." Goten said. Trunks screamed and broke down crying, "WHY 'CHA HAVE TO HURT DAVEY?! WHY 'CHA HAVE TO HURT HIM?!" Trunks cried out to Goten. Goten shrugged his shoulders. "It was either him or us **FireBlaze- _kun_**...." Goten said as he walked away. " **Terre- _kun_**...." Trunks sobbed, using a nickname he never dared to say before. Trunks let out a heart-breaking sob and started to run away from the evil sight. Trunks heard the footsteps behind him and knew what they were before he could even turn around. Standing behind him was Davey, with half of his skin on his face peeling away. Davey's lips were parted in a sneer, and his eyes were sullen. Trunks fought the urge to throw up. " **Terre- _kun_**..." Trunks mumbled. " **FireBlaze- _kun_**..... _carino mio_...." Davey hissed. Trunks froze and looked at Davey with fear in his eyes. "Doesn't **Lightning- _kun_** hate me **FireBlaze- _kun_**?!" Davey asked Trunks sharply. "Yes **Terre- _kun_**..." Trunks whispered softly. Davey touched Trunks' cheek softly making Trunks flinch. "Are you afraid of me **FireBlaze- _kun_**?" Davey asked looking hurt. "Yes I am **Terre- _kun_**....you looked very bad..." Trunks answered. Davey looked away. " _Carino mio_...do you hate me?" Davey asked. "No I don't...." Trunks said quickly. "Then destroy me now **FireBlaze- _kun_**!" Davey shouted to Trunks. " **TERRE- _KUN_**!!! NO!!!!" Trunks shouted as a small flame leapt up at Davey's body.

Trunks awoken with a jolt. Tears streamed down his face falling into his cuts. "You're gonna make your cuts sting!" Vegeta told Trunks. " **T-Terre- _kun_**!" Trunks sobbed trying to get a hold of himself. Vegeta knew Trunks was talking about Davey Suki. "What's wrong with Davey now?" Vegeta asked. " **T-Terra- _kun_ 's** skin was p-peeling off!" Trunks sobbed. "Why was his skin peeling?" Vegeta asked slightly confused. "Goten's gonna kill Davey! **Lightning- _kun_ 's** gonna kill **Terre- _kun_**!" Trunks sobbed. Vegeta sighed. He knew Trunks was talking about Goten and Davey's love/hate friendship now. "Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked Trunks. Trunks picked up the water bottle his dad gave him. "I'm gonna stop **Lightning- _kun_** from killing **Terre- _kun_**!" Trunks shouted as he took off flying.

Goten leapt at Davey and missed. Davey laughed as Goten slammed into the ground. "GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN DAVEY- _KUN_!!!" Goten yelled. Davey rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault you're bad at sparring **Lightning- _kun_**!" Davey said innocently. Goten leapt at Davey again and this time he landed a punch. "Tsk, tsk Goten! You're weak!" Davey shouted as he flipped Goten over. Goten banged into a tree. "SNACK TIME GUYS!!!" Gohan shouted. Goten and Davey ran over to Gohan, both of then wanting their snacks. Gohan looked at the two kids trying to look innocent. "You guys ready for your snacks?" Gohan asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice. Trunks' words kept coming back to his mind." _Don't let them leave! I be there in a few minutes!_ "

"Is something wrong Gohan- _san_?" Davey asked. Gohan was having trouble getting use to being called 'Gohan- _san_ ' instead of ' **Lighter** ' or **'Lighter- _kun_ '**. "No, there isn't anything wrong it's just that I want you two to stay here with me for a little while longer!" Gohan shouted. Goten and Davey looked at Gohan puzzled. Someone landed behind the two boys. " **Terre- _kun_**! **Lightning- _kun_**! **Lighter-san**!" Trunks shouted out. The three boys stared at Trunks. "Well?" Trunks asked slightly annoyed. "Well what **FireBlaze- _kun_**?" Goten asked. "Aren't you going to be happy I'm back?!" Trunks asked slightly annoyed. Goten and Davey ran up and hugged Trunks. Trunks smiled enjoying the moment, knowing either Goten and Davey had to go or he had to go. Gohan looked at Trunks carefully, there was something wrong with him and yet he couldn't figure out what it was. Trunks looked at Gohan and flashed him a smile. There was a strange look in Trunks' eyes. The look made Gohan squirm with fear. Goten and Davey let go of Trunks and ran over to Gohan. "Snacks please!" Both boys sang. Gohan laughed and tried to pretend that he never saw the look in Trunks' eyes. Trunks jumped over Goten and laughed. Goten started to ran after Trunks. Trunks turned around and managed to jump over Goten head in half a minute. Davey leapt up and tried to grab Trunks but ended up banged into Goten. Trunks started to giggle. The giggle scared the other three boys for a odd reason. "Bring it on **Terre- _kun_** and **Lightning- _kun_**! And also you too **Lighter- _san_**!" Trunks shouted. Gohan charged at Trunks and grabbed his arm. Trunks managed to twist out of Gohan's grip. Goten tackled Trunks. Trunks kicked Goten off of him. Davey grabbed Trunks from behind. Trunks easily reversed the hold. The four boys starting laughing happily. "I'm gonna get ya **FireBlaze- _kun_**!" Goten shouted. "Same here **FireBlaze- _kun_**!" Gohan shouted. "I'M SO GONNA GET YA **FIREBLAZE- _KUN_**!!!" Davey shouted with a laugh. "COME AND GET ME YOU GUYS!!!" Trunks yelled as he took off flying. The other three boys went after him laughing the whole time. "GET BACK HERE **FIREBLAZE- _KUN_**!!!" Davey shouted with a laugh. Goten smiled. _Davey-kun is having fun! We all are having fun!!_ Trunks turned around and zoomed past the other three boys. The three boys were confused and turned around and chased after Trunks. Trunks laughed happily. Trunks landed in the forest and ran into the maze of trees. A shiver ran up Gohan's spine as he watched Trunks go into the forest. Davey landed first. "Let's go after 'im guys!" Davey shouted. Goten and Gohan landed on either side of Davey. "I dunno know Davey- _kun_....it kind of looks dangerous...." Goten mumbled. "Fine then don't come ya wimp! See ya later!" Davey shouted as he ran into the forest. It took four minutes for it to sink in for Goten. "HEY!!! I'M NOT A WIMP!!! GET BACK HERE DAVEY!!!" Goten screamed as he also ran into the forest. "GUYS COME BACK!!!" Gohan yelled as he ran after them. Trunks smiled as he heard the boys cries and shouts. Trunks heard a noise behind him. "I didn't think you would be so fast!" Trunks said as he turned around. Trunks came face to face with a boy around his age. "Huh? Who are you?" Trunks asked. The boy punched Trunks hard in the face. Trunks was stunned by the attack. The boy kicked Trunks in the gut. The boy pulled out a sword. " **Aqua- _kun_**..." Trunks mumbled using a nickname he had never said before. "WINTER ASSAULT!!!" The boy shouted. Trunks barely dodged the attack. "HURRICANE STRIKE!!!" The boy shouted. Trunks flew into the air. Rain started to fall down fast and heavily. Trunks let out a shrill cry as the rain was freezing cold. Trunks shivered and screamed at the boy to stop his attack. In about five minutes Trunks was soaked to the bone. "PLEASE STOP YOUR ATTACK!!!" Trunks screamed in a shrill voice. Trunks shivered from the cold. "WINTER ASSAULT!!!" The boy shouted. Trunks barely dodged the attack again and the trees around him froze into solid ice. Trunks shivered again. The rain started to turn into snow. "P-please s-stop y-yo-your a-a-at-attack!!" Trunks begged, shivering from the cold. Davey jumped out and tackled the boy to the ground. " **FIREBLAZE**!!! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Goten asked. Trunks shivered again and slowly shook his head. "I-I'm f-fr-freezing c-co-cold!!" Trunks shouted. Gohan ran over to Goten. "We gotta get Trunks out of here!" Gohan hissed to Goten. "I know that _Onii-chan_!!" Goten told Gohan. The boy all of a sudden appeared behind Gohan and Goten. "WATER SLASH!!!" He shouted. The attack had caught Gohan and Goten completely off-guard. Goten let out a cry of pain as the sword sliced his arm. Gohan screamed in pain and the sword almost cut his hand off completely. The boy did the attack so cleanly that he was so sure of winning this fight now. "Nice to see ya again Gohan- _san_! Or should I call you **Lighter**?" The boy asked with a smirk. Gohan was holding his wrist in pain. "Tommy! I should have know!! The Water Seal Sword should have been a dead give away!!" Gohan shouted angrily. Goten starting crying. "L-le-leave t-them a-al-alone!" Trunks shouted. Davey leapt Tommy. Tommy move aside and punched Davey in the gut. "L-LEAVE **TERRE- _KUN_** ALONE!!!" Trunks shouted, trying to ignore the cold. Tommy laughed and kicked Davey in the head. "LEAVE **TERRE- _KUN_** ALONE!!!" Trunks shouted as he pulled out his own Seal Sword. Goten pulled out his sword. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR HURTING DAVEY- _KUN_!!!" Goten shouted. Tommy laughed again. "YOU WON'T BE LAUGHING FOR MUCH LONGER!!!! BLAZING HEAVENLY SLASH!!!" Trunks shouted. "YA!! WHAT HE SAID!! LIGHTNING STRIKE!!!" Goten shouted. Tommy let his sword absorb the attacks. "HURRICANE STRIKE!!!" Tommy shouted. The rain fell down this time with fire and lightning. "NO FAIR!!!" Goten screamed. "YOU CHEATER!!!" Trunks shouted. Tommy smirked. "It's not my fault you guys are such weaklings and don't know how to use the real power of your Seal Swords!" Tommy said innocently. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR SAYING THAT!!" Trunks shouted as he growled in anger. "WHAT HE SAID!!" Goten shouted as he also growled in anger. Tommy smirked again. Gohan appeared behind Tommy with his sword drawn. "SOLAR SLASH!!!" Gohan shouted. The attack caught Tommy completely off-guard and got him in the shoulder. Tommy let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees. Goten and Trunks froze, unsure of what to do now. Gohan pulled Tommy up. "Tell me what you are after now!!" Gohan told Tommy. Tommy struggled to get away. "NO!!! I WON'T TELL YOU!!!" Tommy screamed. "Tell me now or I will make you suffer!" Gohan hissed to Tommy. "Y-you wouldn't dare!" Tommy shouted with fear in his eyes. "I would, now tell me what you're after!!!!" Gohan shouted. "I-I was sent here to do something!" Tommy said. "What were you sent here to do?" Gohan asked. "I-I was sent here to take the Seal Swords and kill Trunks!" Tommy shouted.

Trunks shivered and moved closer to the fire. "I'm sorry guys...." Trunks mumbled. Goten laughed. "Shut it!! Or I'm gonna light ya on fire!" Goten shouted. "Wanna spar?" Trunks asked Davey. "A fight? I'm up for that!!" Davey said as he jumped up. "Yay!!! Let's go **Terre- _kun_**!" Trunks shouted. "I'm gonna take you down **FireBlaze- _kun_**!" Davey shouted. Goten jumped up. "I'M GONNA TAKE BOTH OF YOU DOWN!!!" Goten shouted. Gohan jumped up. "CUT IT OUT!! JUST EAT THE DAMN FOOD WITHOUT FIGHTING FOR ONCE!!!" Gohan shouted. The three boys sat down. Tommy laughed softly. "Im not hungry....." Trunks mumbled. "You're too cold to eat?" Gohan asked. "Ya....pretty much..." Trunks said. "Then get closer to the fire **FireBlaze- _kun_**!" Gohan said as he threw two more logs into the fire. "If I go any closer I'll be sitting in the fire!" Trunks shouted. "Stop being a wimp! If you caught on fire I would put ya out **FireBlaze- _kun_**!" Tommy told Trunks. "Thanks **Aqua- _kun_**!" Trunks said with a smile. Tommy looked away. "Please don't smile at me..." Tommy said. Trunks frowned slightly. "Huh? And why not?" Trunks asked. Tommy sighed. "W-when you smile...it reminds me of my twin brother...." Tommy told Trunks. "Oh....I'm sorry...." Trunks mumbled. "It's okay **FireBlaze- _kun_**!" Tommy told Trunks with a weak smile. "So have you seen your twin brother lately?" Gohan asked Tommy. "Uh...no I haven't....I-I can't bring myself to see him now...as of what I am now..." Tommy mumbled. "Oh...you should go see him..." Gohan said as he got up. "Where are you going **Lighter**?" Trunks asked Gohan. "I'm going for a walk! You four stay here! And no killing each other!" Gohan shouted as he left. The four boys looked at each other. "So.....how's gonna start?" Goten asked. "Start with what?" Tommy asked. "With the ghost stories!" Goten said with a smile. "Ghost stories? Okay then let's have a contest to see who can come up with the best one!" Tommy said. "Okay!" The three other boys said eagerly. "You go first 'cause it was your idea!" Trunks told Tommy. "Okay then!" Tommy said.

"And upon the finding of the two bodies the two adults heard a ear-piercing scream. Then the beast leapt out at the adults who were completely off-guard. The beast ripped and teared at the bodies and both the beast and the bodies disappeared before the adults' eyes! And soon after the two adults died a very strange death!" Tommy said finishing his ghost story smiling. Goten laughed. "Great one **Aqua- _kun_**!" Goten told Tommy. "Thanks!" Tommy said. "It's my turn next...this story is about two boys and their dog who were at the wrong place at the wrong time!" Davey told the other three boys as he started his ghost story.

"The dog whimpered softly and finely laid still. David looked up at Jake. 'It's too late!' He shouted. 'Time has run out for you two!' Noah shouted. The two boys hugged each other tightly. Noah raised the knife high and leapt at the two boys. The knife went right through the two boys. Noah got up and ran. 'It's too bad he ran..." Jake said. 'Ya! We were just getting started!' David shouted." Davey said as he finished his ghost story. "Wow! Nice tale **Terre- _kun_**!" Tommy told Davey. "Thanks **Aqua- _kun_**!" Davey said with a smile. "It's my turn now....this is a story about a girl named Annabella who had these old, old dolls...." Goten said as he started his ghost story.

"Well it started with a knock which quickly turned into banging. Annabella screamed. 'Annabella, Annabella! come back to us!' The dolls cried. Annabella screamed again as the door fell down. A doll raised a knife and stabbed her. Poor Annabella died. They say her spirit comes out if you call out: 'Annabella, Annabella! Come back to us!'" Goten said as he finished his ghost story. Trunks pulled out his sword and re-lit the fire. "Nice one **Lighting- _kun_**!" Trunks told Goten. "Thanks **FireBlaze- _kun_**!" Goten told Trunks. "Okay **FireBlaze- _kun_**! Now it's your turn!" Davey told Trunks. "So there once was these four kids who were very much like us! They went camping in a forest very much like this one. After setting up camp, do you know what they found?" Trunks asked pausing to get the other three hooked. "No! What did they find?" Goten asked. Trunks chuckled. "It was a floating green glowing hand with it's skin peeling off. And out boomed a voice: 'WHO DARES STAND OVER MY BODY?!' The four boys were so scared they didn't answer." Trunks said looked at the other three and smiled as he saw that they were wanting to see what happened next."And so as the last boy took his final dying breath he heard a booming voice say: 'WHO DARES CHALLENGE ME, THE DEVIL HIMSELF?!'" Trunks said and leapt at Goten as he finished his ghost story. Goten screamed and jumped up. Trunks smiled. "Now good night guys...oh and before i forget....ANNABELLA, ANNABELLA! COME BACK TO US!" Trunks shouted. The three boys jumped and looked around waiting for Annabella's ghost or the dolls to appear. Trunks laughed. "You guys are too easy!" Trunks said as he got up. "NOT FUNNY **FIREBLAZE- _KUN_**!" Goten shouted. " **LIGHTNING- _KUN_** IS RIGHT!!" Davey yelled. "I'M WITH **LIGHTNING- _KUN_** AND **TERRE- _KUN_**!" Tommy shouted. Trunks rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault you make it so easy!" Trunks said. "I'M GONNA KILL YA FOR THAT!!!" Davey shouted as he tackled Trunks to the ground. Trunks struggled to get Davey off of himself. "GET OFF OF ME YA WIMP!!" Trunks yelled. "I AIN'T NO WIMP!!!" Davey shouted as he punched Trunks. Tommy and Goten just stared at the other two boys. "Er...let's go to bed now Goten!" Tommy said as he walked into a tent. "Ya!" Goten said as he followed Tommy. Trunks kicked Davey off of him. "YE'R A WIMP AND ALWAYS WILL BE!!" Trunks shouted. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR SAYING THAT!!!" Davey shouted. "OH YA?! BRING IT ON DAVEY- _KUN_!!" Trunks shouted at that moment the boys heard a crack and a tree fell down right in front of them. "WHO DARES STAND ON MY BODY?!" A voice asked angrily. Davey and Trunks screamed. "Now look who's the wimp!" Gohan said as he walked out. Trunks and Davey were about to cry. "T-that was mean Gohan!" Trunks sobbed. "Ya! You didn't have to scare us!!" Davey sobbed. "Well it got you guys to stop fighting didn't it?" Gohan asked as he sat down. "Well ya but-" Davey started to say. "Well then that's the end of it! As long as it got you guys to stop fighting, scaring you two was a bonus!" Gohan said with a laugh. "GOTEN YOUR BROTHER IS BEING EVIL TO ME!!!" Trunks shouted. "What?" Goten asked as he walked out. "Who's being evil to who?" Tommy asked as he walked out. "Gohan's being mean to us!" Davey shouted with a smile. Goten looked at his older brother and smiled. "YAY!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!!" Goten shouted as he tackled hugged Gohan. " **Lighter- _san_**...what took you so long? Scared some kids?" Tommy asked as he raised his eye brow. Gohan laughed. "Uh ya...kind of!" Gohan said with a smile. "Stop being evil!!" Trunks said with a laugh. Suddenly darkness engulfed the the five kids. "W-what the...?" Davey asked confused. "Is-isn't this **Zane- _sama_ 's** power for his Seal Sword **FireBlaze- _kun_**?" Goten asked Trunks. Trunks nodded but then remember that the others probably couldn't see him anymore then he could see them, and he couldn't see them at all! "Ya it is **Lightning- _kun_**! **Lighter- _san_**! **Terre- _kun_**! **Aqua- _kun_**! Be careful of **Zane- _sama_**!" Trunks told the others. "Who's **Zane- _sama_**?" Davey asked slightly confused. "The masked killer, Zane Zukia, or some people do call him **Fallen Moon- _san_**!" Tommy said with a smile, though no one could really even tell. "Your brother **Aqua- _kun_**?" Goten asked. "Ya!" Tommy said happily. "Now all we need are the other two Seal Swords and we got all eight!" Gohan said with a laugh. "Already here Monkey boy!" Chey said with a laugh. The darkness lifted. Chey held the Wood Seal Sword in her hands. " **PineOak- _chan_**!" Trunks said with a laugh. Chey frowned. "You and your nicknames...." Chey said to Trunks slightly annoyed. "Hey! It's has to do with your Seal Sword!" Trunks said with a laugh. "Ya it does **FireBlaze- _kun_**!" Chey said with a laugh. "Hey are you mocking my Seal Name?!" Trunks asked annoyed. "Nope...I'm mocking you!" Chey said jokingly. "So where's **Vento- _chan_**?" Davey asked. "I dunno know..." Chey mumbled. "She'll be here soon I bet!" Goten said with a smile. And sure enough little Kimai Suki flew over to them with her Air Seal Sword on her back. "Hi **Terre- _kun_** , **Aqua- _kun_ , Lightning- _kun_ , FireBlaze- _kun_ , PineOak- _chan_ , Lighter- _san_** and **Fallen Moon- _san_**!" Kimai said breathlessly. "Why are you here **Vento- _chan_**?" Tommy asked. Gohan thought it was kind of weird how they weren't all on first name terms yet they called each other by their Seal Names. "I just felt like I need to find you guys...." Kimai said softly. The eight kids looked at each other. The only things they had in common were that they were all still called kids, that they were part Saiyan and the most noticed thing, that they each had a Sword Of The Seal.

"The attacks we have aren't that strong by themselves...." Tommy told the others. "So we have to try and attack at the same time?" Goten asked. "Yep! That's right **Lightning- _kun_**!" Zane said smiling. "That's too hard to just guess! We have to have like a saying or somethin'!" Trunks shouted. "That is a good point **FireBlaze- _kun_**...." Gohan said. They eight kids were going over their fighting plans for the big maybe-war fight coming up. "But what could it be? It gotta be easy to remember but not too easy for the enemies to get it!" Goten shouted. "Hmmm....that's right **Lightning-kun**!" Kimai said. "How about something like 'Saverla' guys?" Tommy asked. "Savnerla?" Chey asked confused. "You say it 'Saver-la' **PineOak- _chan_**...." Tommy said softly. "Saverla? Sounds easy!" Davey shouted. "Let's do it guys!" Trunks shouted. "YA!!!" The others shouted in agreement. Tommy smiled. "Great job **Aqua- _kun_**!" Goten said as he smiled at Tommy. Tommy looked away fast. I _hate you so much...why do you smile at me when I want to kill your family?_ Goten saw Tommy look away and felt hurt. "Did I do something wrong **Aqua- _kun_**?" Goten asked. "No! I'm sorry **Lightning- _kun_**! I just don't like people smiling at me!" Tommy shouted. It was a lie but it got Goten off his back. "So guys you remember the code word?" Trunks asked. "Yep!" Davey said. "It's Saverla!" Kimai said with a smile. Slowly everyone else nodded. "Good then!" Trunks said. Trunks felt something hit him in the arm. Trunks looked down and saw nothing, he shrugged it off and looked back up. Trunks was confused, for all he saw was a dark room-like maze. "G-guys?" Trunks asked scared. When no one answered Trunks screamed.

Goten looked around confused by what was unfolding. "Why is **FireBlaze- _kun_** screaming?" Goten asked Davey in a hushed voice. "I dunno know...I'm as confused as hell!" Davey whispered back to Goten. Slowly the other started to feel something hit their arms and legs. "What was that?!" Chey asked. "That really hurt!" Kimai shouted. "Did something bite me?" Goten asked. "Oww!!! I think I'm bleeding!" Davey shouted. "Illusion Strike..." Someone said. Zane listened carefully and felt a bug crawling on his arms. Zane looked down and screamed when he saw a cockroaches crawling all over his body. A boy giggled softly. "D-damnit!!" Zane mutter under his breath. Zane tried to brush off the cockroaches but that didn't work. Then he started slapping his arms hoping to get rid of the bugs, but nothing worked. "What is going on?!" Davey asked in a small scared voice. Davey pulled out his God's Wip. "FORM#3 SWORD! EARTH CRUSHER!!!" Davey shouted. Davey heard a scream of pain, but he knew it wasn't someone he know. "You will pay for that!" The person shouted. "Bring it on!" Davey told them.


	8. The Illusion Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 8 of 12, Chapter Eight, Season One, Episode Eight; The Illusion Dancer

"DANCING SLASH!!!" The person yelled. Davey didn't have any idea where the person was. "What are you doing Davey?!" Goten asked really confused. Davey felt a stinging pain from his right arm. Davey looked down and screamed. Davey didn't see his arm from his elbow down. "Feel that pain **Terre- _kun_**?" The person asked. Davey looked up at the person. It was a boy about 10 years of age. "W-who are you?" Davey asked in a choked gasp. "My name isn't something you should be worried about but I'll tell you this: my Seal Name is **Illusie- _kun_**!" The boy said as he walked away. Davey looked down and saw that his arm was okay. "EARTH CRUSHER!!!" Davey shouted. The boy got hit and fell to the ground. Everyone turned and looked around at each other confused. "Who's that kid?" Trunks asked, he wiped away the tears. "He has a sword...I think it's a Seal Sword...but I thought there was only eight..." Zane mumbled. "His Seal Name is **Illusie- _kun_**..." Davey told the others. " **Illusie- _kun_**? Translated that means **Illusion- _kun_**!" Gohan said. "Heh! He showed us illusions....he was gonna pick us off one by one I bet!" Davey said slightly annoyed. "If that's true then why didn't he already start?" Goten asked. No one answered his question for they had no idea what the answer was. "VOLUME STRIKE!!" A girl shouted. The kids covered their ears. "OWWW!! That really hurts my ears!" Davey whimpered. The girl jumped down and walked over to the boy. "Get up Yumna....it's time..." The girl said. Yumna sat up. "Well that really hurt! You could have told me you were gonna do that! First it's rocks then it's sound I can't take this anymore!" Yumna shouted. Zane pointed his sword at the two newcomers. "Who are you?! And what are you here for?!" Zane asked. "I am Yumna....I have the Rainbow Seal Sword...." Yumna said. "My name is Shay...my Seal Name is **Tonnerre- _chan_**....I have the Thunder Seal Sword..." The girl said. Goten frowned slightly. " **Tonnerre- _chan_**? What does that mean?" Goten asked. Davey laughed softly. "It means **Thunder- _chan_** Goten!" Davey told him. "Oh..." Goten said, still not getting it. Davey sighed. "Our Seal Names have to do with our Seal Swords you moron!! Get it yet?!" Davey asked. Goten laughed. "I get it now **Terre- _kun_**!" Goten said with a smile. The two newcomers started at the others. "Maybe we should tell each other who we are and what sword we have?" Shay asked. "Fine with me! Is that okay guys?" Trunks asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay I'll go first! I'm Trunks, my Seal Name is **FireBlaze- _kun_** or **FireBlaze- _san_** and I have the Fire Seal Sword!" Trunks said. "Hi! I'm Goten, my Seal Name is **Lightning- _kun_** or **Lightning- _san_**. I have the Lightning Seal Sword." Goten said. "I'm Tommy, my Seal Name is **Aqua- _kun_** or **Aqua- _san_**. I have the Water Seal Sword." Tommy told the newcomers. "My name is Gohan, my Seal Name is and can be **Lighter- _kun_** , **Lighter- _san_** and **Light Fighter**. I have the Light Seal Sword." Gohan said. "My name is Zane, my Seal Name is **Fallen Moon- _kun_** or **Fallen Moon- _san_**. I have the Darkness Seal Sword." Zane told the group. "Hello! Name's Davey, my Seal Name is **Terre- _kun_** or **Terre- _san_** and I have the Earth Seal Sword, also know as the God's Wip!" Davey shouted. "My name is Kimai, Davey is my big brother, my Seal Name is **Vento- _chan_** and I have the Air Seal Sword." Kimai said. "My name is Chey! My Seal Name is **PineOak- _chan_** and I have the Wood Seal Sword!" Chey told the group. "Now that we all know each others name let's talk about our fighting plan!" Trunks said. "Okay so we know we need to fight together it's the only way!" Zane said. "Or Yumna could try using his Illusion Strike and make 'em see a illusion!" Shay offered. "Hmm...would you do that for us Yumna?" Trunks asked. Yumna looked surprised. "Uh ya I would **FireBlaze- _san_**!" Yumna shouted. Trunks laughed. "You can just call me Trunks if you want Yumna-kun!" Trunks said. "O-okay..." Yumna said.

"Hey do you guys know how to fight?" Tommy asked. Shay laughed. "Well I disabled you guys didn't I?" Shay asked. "Ya but that doesn't mean you can fight in hand-to-hand combat!" Goten told Shay. "Well Yumna can't really take hits and I am a trained fighter..." Shay told the small group. "Oh ya? How good of a trained fighter are ya?" Trunks asked. "I know just a bit...I could take you down I bet..." Shay said. "OH YA?! YOU WANNA GO RIGHT NOW?!" Trunks asked angrily. The small group at the campsite was made up of Trunks, Goten, Tommy and Shay. There was three groups. The 2nd group was made up of Davey, Kimai and Chey. And the 3rd and final group was made up of Gohan, Zane and Yumna. Group Two was out looking for food and Group Three was out getting firewood. "I rather wait until we eat **FireBlaze- _san_**!" Shay told Trunk with a smug smile. "WHO'S FIGHTING NOW?!" A booming voice asked angrily. "IF YOU GUYS CAN'T SPEND HALF AN HOUR TOGETHER WITHOUT FIGHTING THEN YOU GUYS WON'T BE EATING!!" Another voice boomed. Gohan and Zane walked out looking very mad. Trunks sat down. "I wasn't doing nuthin'" Trunks mumbled. Zane looked at Trunks slightly annoyed. "Why are you lying **FireBlaze- _kun_**?" Zane asked. "I ain't lying...." Trunks mumbled. "Shay started it!" Goten shouted. "Is that true **Tonnerre- _chan_**?" Zane asked. "Ya it's true, but I didn't mean to make it come across as a threat!" Shay shouted, giving Goten a evil glare. Goten looked down scared. Trunks jumped up. "DON'T SCARE **LIGHTNING- _KUN_**!!!" Trunks shouted at Shay. Shay got up and shoved Trunks back down. "I ain't gonna listen to you _o-chibi-san_!" Shay shouted. Trunks had hit his head on some logs. "DON'T DO THAT TO **FIREBLAZE- _KUN_**!! HE IS THE LEADER!!" Davey shouted as he leapt out and punched Shay. Shay grabbed Davey's fist before he could touch her and flipped him over. Shay looked down at Trunks. "I told you I know a bit of hand-to-hand combat..." Shay said as she left.

Davey rubbed his head. "Damnit! That really hurt!" Davey muttered under his breath. Trunks sighed. "Well at least you're better the me...." Trunks said. Trunks touch the bandage wrapped around his head. "Oh I forgot....sorry Trunks....I should have attacked sooner!" Davey shouted. Trunks sighed again. "It's okay...it kind of was my fault...I wanted to show her that she couldn't beat me...and when she attacked I was kind of off-guard..." Trunks mumbled. Goten walked in. "You okay **FireBlaze- _kun_**?" Goten asked. Trunks looked away, not meeting Goten's eyes. "I'm fine **Lightning- _kun_**..." Trunks mumbled. " **TERRE- _KUN_**!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!!!" Chey shouted. "Oh! I gotta go!! See ya guys later!" Davey shouted as he ran out of the tent. "I'm sorry **FireBlaze- _kun_**...." Goten mumbled. "I said it's okay Goten!" Trunks shouted, getting slightly annoyed. "Okay then **FireBlaze- _kun_**..." Goten said as he walked out. "Getting annoyed **FireBlaze- _kun_**?" Tommy asked. "Yes I am **Aqua- _kun_**!" Trunks said as he walked past Tommy. Tommy grabbed Trunks by his arm. "Don't go just yet!" Tommy hissed. "What do you want **Aqua- _kun_**?!" Trunks asked as he struggled to get out of Tommy's grip. " _The Darkness Falls_...." Tommy hissed to Trunks. Trunks froze. "W-what?" Trunks asked as his fear started to grow. " _The Darkness Falls Soon **FireBlaze-San**_...." Tommy said as he let go of Trunks and left. Trunks was confused and scared. " _The Darkness Falls Soon_? That's what he said..." Trunks said as a bad memory flashed into his mind. Trunks tried to shake the memory off. " _The Darkness Falls Soon_...." Trunks mumbled as tears started to stream down his face. "How can it mean that he's back?" Trunks asked softly as more tears fell down.

" **Tonnerre- _chan_**! **TONNERRE- _CHAN_**!!!" Kimai shouted. Shay sighed and ran back to camp. "What is it **Vento- _chan_**?" Shay asked. " **Tonnerre- _chan_** , **Lighter- _san_** wants you!" Kimai said breathlessly. Shay sighed and walked over to Gohan's tent. "What do ya want **Lighter- _kun_**?!" Shay asked, slightly annoyed. Gohan walked out of his tent. "What do you think I want?" Gohan asked. "I dunno know, something to do with starting fights...." Shay mumbled. "No, I need you to watch four of the kids for about three days..." Gohan told Shay as he put his sword into a backpack. "Which four **Lighter- _kun_**?" Shay asked. "Umm....Tommy, Goten, Trunks and Davey!" Gohan said. "Huh? Who?" Shay asked. Gohan sighed. He had forgotten that Shay and Yumna didn't know the others by their first names. " **Aqua- _kun_** , **Lightning- _kun_** , **FireBlaze- _kun_** and **Terre- _kun_**!" Gohan told Shay. "Those little brats?! Why do you want me to watch them?!" Shay asked angrily. "Because I said so **Tonnerre- _chan_**!" Gohan told Shay. Shay muttered something under her breath but Gohan ignored it. "Shay- _chan_?" Gohan asked. Shay stormed out. Gohan sighed and gave up.

"Come on guys!" Gohan said. Shay ran out of her tent. "Where are you going **Lighter- _kun_**?!" Shay asked, slightly confused. "We are going to be looking for the enemies **Tonnerre- _chan_**!" Kimai told Shay. "WHAT?!" Shay asked, getting annoyed. "Look here I need you to stay here **Tonnerre- _chan_** and watch **Aqua- _kun_** , **Lightning- _kun_** , **FireBlaze- _kun_** and **Terre- _kun_**!" Gohan told Shay. "But why me?!" Shay shouted. "Because I'm taking everyone else with me and I trust you will take care of them..." Gohan told Shay. Shay slowly nodded her head and gave up fighting against Gohan. "Okay then! See ya in about three days then! Okay guys! Time to go! Follow me!" Gohan shouted as he took off running. The others followed his lead and soon Shay was the only one left outside. "This isn't fair! I ain't no babysitter!" Shay shouted. Trunks crawled out of his tent, looking like he had just woken up. "Why are you yelling **Tonnerre- _chan_**?" Trunks asked. Shay ignored Trunks and walked away. " **Tonnerre- _chan_**? **Tonnerre- _chan_**? Where are you going **Tonnerre- _chan_**?!" Trunks asked in a small scared voice. Shay froze. "Why don't ya just go look for Gohan ya little brat?!" Shay snapped at Trunks. Trunks let out a cry of fear and ran back into his tent. Shay sighed and kept on walking. "You shouldn't be mean to **FireBlaze- _kun_** , he's the leader you know..." Tommy told Shay. Shay jumped back and pulled her sword. "Where did you come from?!" Shay asked. Tommy smirked. "From the sky!" Tommy said. "You and your stupid jokes!" Shay yelled as she stormed off. "HEY WAIT!!! SHAY- _CHAN_!!!" Tommy shouted as he ran after Shay. "WHAT DO YOU WANT **AQUA- _KUN_**?!" Shay asked as she turned to face Tommy. "I just d-don't want you t-to leave...." Tommy mumbled. "Go away **Aqua-** _ **kun**_! Go bug someone else!" Shay yelled. Shay sighed and walked away. _Why am I stuck babysi_ _tting the wimps?_

"GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD YOU JERK!!!" Goten shouted as he tackled Davey. Shay sighed. " **Terre- _kun_** did you take **Lightning- _kun_ 's** sword?" Shay asked. "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't!" Davey snapped at Shay. Shay hit Davey on the head. "DID YOU TAKE **LIGHTNING- _KUN_ 'S** SWORD **TERRE- _KUN_**?!" Shay asked Davey. "Oww!!" Davey shouted. "I'LL USE MY SWORD ON YOU AND THEN YOU'LL HAVE SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!!!" Shay yelled. "I-I-I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!!" Davey shouted. "Stand down **Tonnerre- _chan_**!!" Trunks shouted. Shay walked over to Trunks. "You can't tell me what to do so back down or you'll get hurt!" Shay hissed to Trunks. "I am the leader so you have to listen to me!" Trunks shouted. "Well **Lighter- _kun_** asked me to watch you guys so that means I'm in charge!" Shay told Trunks with a smug smile. "Well I'm still the leader!" Trunks shouted. Shay shoved Trunks down. "Ya well I'm still older!" Shay said as she turned and walked away. "See? What did I tell ya, she ain't good enough...." Trunks told the others. "Well maybe we should just-" Tommy started to say, but a loud crash stopped him from finishing. "What was that?!" Goten asked in a small scared voice. "GUYS!!! GET MOVING!!!" Shay shouted. The four boys didn't move. "What's going on **Tonnerre- _chan_**?" Davey asked. "We're under attack so get moving!" Shay shouted. The boys looked at each other and ran with Shay not far behind them. "Do you know our attackers **Tonnerre- _chan_**?" Trunks asked. "N-not really....well sort of..." Shay said. "What do you mean by sort of **Tonnerre- _chan_**?" Goten asked. Shay fell silent. "Er...nothing really! Never mind what I just said let's just try and focus on escaping!" Shay told the others. "We already have lots of escape routes made and we are gonna take the Rain Mill trail!" Trunks told Shay. "Rain Mill? Isn't that close to camp?" Shay asked. "Ya, we are going back towards the attackers...mostly so we can see who they are!" Trunks told Shay. "Don't worry **Tonnerre- _chan_ FireBlaze- _san_** knows what he's doing!" Tommy told Shay. "Just trust **FireBlaze- _kun_** , he always got a good reason for doing stuff!" Davey told Shay trying to make her stop worrying. "Okay then **Terre- _kun_** and if you say so **Aqua- _kun_**..." Shay said, unsure of if they were right.

A blast hit right in front of the group. "STOP GUYS!" Gohan shouted. The group stopped. "Why are you still trying to escape?" A man asked Gohan from behind. Gohan turned around too late, the man had already punched Gohan by the time he started to turn. " **LIGHTER- _SAN_**!" Kimai shouted. "STAY BACK GUYS!!! GET THE YOUNGER ONES OUT OF HERE!" Gohan shouted to his group. "GET THEM NOW!!!" The man told his fellow team mates. Gohan's group took off running all of them but Zane and Yumna. "Yumna make them see a illusion or something and Zane cover the group with darkness!" Gohan told them. Zane and Yumna nodded. "ILLUSION SLASH!!!" Yumna shouted. "FALLEN MOON DANCE!!!!" Zane shouted. Gohan smiled as he saw his plan was working. Then someone grabbed Gohan from behind. "Don't make a sound or I will order my other team to kill the others at your camp!" The girl hissed to Gohan. Gohan nodded meekly. "Good, now come nicely..." The girl whispered as Gohan slowly followed her. Zane saw what happened and was worried but he knew he had to keep on fighting and covering their own group. "DARKNESS SLASH!!!" Zane shouted. Something struck Zane's right hand, making him drop his sword. The darkness faded away. "Get those kids!" A man shouted. Zane gripped his now bleeding hand tightly. "LEAVE THEM ALONE AND PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Zane shouted. The man turned and looked at Zane. "How about I kill you?" The man asked. Zane smirked. "And how about I crush your heart?" Zane asked smugly. "Why you little brat!" The man shouted. "I'll have you know that I'm not a brat and I'm a teenager!" Zane told the man as he made his right hand into a fist. The man quickly fell. "I win....anyone else wanna try me? Anyone else wanna go after my group?" Zane asked. The people ran off scared. " **Fallen Moon- _san_**....w-what did you do to that man?" Yumna asked. "Don't worry he isn't dead....at least not yet...those man are too stupid to even check if they could help their leader...I hate scum like that!" Zane told Yumna. "Would you kill someone **Fallen Moon- _san_**?" Yumna asked. That question caught Zane completely off-guard. "Well if I had to well then ya, but if it was a choice it would depend..." Zane told Yumna, unsure if that was a good answer. "What do you mean by it would depend?" Yumna asked. "Well if it was kill someone or my group dies I might do it, it just really depends on who I have to kill or what would happen if I didn't do it...." Zane told Yumna, again unsure if that was a good answer. "So can **Aqua- _kun_** do the same thing?" Yumna asked. "Well ya, it's a family thing...." Zane mumbled, completely unsure if Yumna heard him.

Goten slipped. "Get him Tyana!" Collin shouted. Davey jumped in front of Goten. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FRIEND!" Davey shouted. Tyana jumped in front of Davey. "So you're the brat who has the God's Wip..." Tyana said. "How do you know that?" Davey asked, slightly confused. "I know a lot of things, like you won't be able to beat this!" Tyana said. A small bird came out. Davey panicked and fell over backwords. "Still scared of birds huh?" Tyana asked him. "KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME!!" Davey shouted as he tried to move away from the bird. The bird flew closer to Davey. "KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!!!" Davey screamed in a shrill voice. Goten jumped up and charged at Tyana. Tyana kicked Goten in the gut. Davey looked at Goten shocked. " **LIGHTNING- _KUN_**!!!" Davey shouted. The bird flew in front of Goten. Davey froze. "So are you still going to help Goten?" Tyana asked Davey. "TYANA HURRY IT UP!!!" Collin shouted. "FINE THEN!!" Tyana shouted back as she picked up Goten. Tyana walked back to their airplane with the bird following her. Davey just sat there and watched. "See ya later wimp!" Tyana shouted. Davey started to cry for being unable to help his friend. Trunks looked over at Davey. "DAVEY WATCH IT!!" Trunks shouted. Trunks get thrown to the ground. Davey looked up in time to see a man with a knife behind him. Davey kicked the man in the gut, making him drop his knife. Davey ran over to Trunks. The girl pulled up Trunks and started twisting his arm behind his back. "We got orders to not kill them but to take them alive!" A boy shouted. "Alright Fred!" The girl said. Davey went into his fighting stance. "LEAVE **FIREBLAZE- _KUN_** ALONE!!" Davey shouted. "Jean take him down!" Fred shouted. The girl let go of Trunks and charged at Davey. Davey jumped up and flew over the Jean to get to Trunks. " **FireBlaze** are you okay?" Davey asked. Trunks looked away from Davey. "I'm fine **Terre- _kun_** go help Shay!" Trunks said sharply. Davey jumped back and ran over to Shay as Trunks slowly pulled himself up. "What are you doing **FireBlaze- _kun_**?" Tommy asked. "Behind you!" Trunks shouted. Tommy punched the man who was behind him. "Why did you yell at Davey? He was just worried about you Trunks!" Tommy said. "I yelled at **Terre- _kun_** 'cause he didn't help **Lightning- _kun_**! He just watched them take **Lightning- _kun_** away!" Trunks told Tommy, trying to hold back tears. "If you didn't see it was the bird that made **Terre- _kun_** unable to help!" Tommy told Trunks. "There was a bird?" Trunks asked, slightly confused. "Ya there was, it was kind of small though..." Tommy told Trunks as he ran back into the battle. "How did they know Davey has a fear of birds?" Trunks asked himself out loud.

Gohan looked around, unsure of what this place was. "Are you alright **Light Fighter**?" The girl asked Gohan, taking him out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh ya I guess..." Gohan mumbled. "Oh would you rather be called **Lighter- _kun_**?" The girl asked. She was about 16 years old, with black hair and black eyes. "Uh well I am usual called **Lighter- _kun_** or **Lighter- _san_** now..." Gohan told the girl. "Okay then..." The girl said. "Can I ask you your name?" Gohan asked. "Well the people here call me one thing but my name is Tally...." The girl told Gohan. Gohan looked at Tally unsure of what to say. "The people here call you another name?" Gohan asked. "I am called a god sometimes..." Tally told Gohan with a small smile. "Is there a reason why you dyed your hair?" Gohan asked. Tally looked at Gohan slightly shocked. "Oh...I'm sorry! Was that too personal? I'm so sorry!" Gohan said. Tally laughed softly. "No it's just that no one has ever noticed that I dyed my hair before, what made you notice?" Tally asked. "Well it's easy for me to tell it's been dyed, for other people they might never even be able to tell..." Gohan said. Tally opened her mouth to say something but the door open. "It's your lucky day Young Blood, we have another one for you to watch!" A man told Tally as he threw in Goten. "WHY YOU LITTLE...I'M GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!!!" Goten shouted. Gohan quickly took note that Goten was handcuffed. "Calm down **Lightning- _kun_**..." Gohan told Goten softly. The door shut. "You know this one?" Tally asked Gohan confused. "He's my younger brother Goten, **Lightning- _kun_** or **Lightning- _san_** and Lightning Seal Sword." Gohan said, answering all of Tally's unasked questions. "Okay then...come over here Goten..." Tally told Goten. Goten didn't move. "Look here **Lightning- _kun_** , if I may call you that, I just want to uncuff you!" Tally said. Goten still didn't move. "Goten it's okay! Look she uncuffed me too!" Gohan told Goten. Goten still didn't move. "I don't wanna do that..." Goten told them. Gohan was confused but didn't want to fight. "Okay then Goten...maybe later?" Gohan asked. "Ya...maybe later...." Goten mumbled.

Trunks charged at the two men. "FIRE SLASH!!" Trunks shouted. The two men leapt away from the flames. "STOP MOVING YOU STUPID MORONS!" Trunks shouted. "WATER SLASH!!" Tommy shouted as he put out the flames. "Watch what you're doing **FireBlaze- _kun_**! You almost set the forest on fire!" Tommy told Trunks. "That's it! Thanks for giving me an idea Tommy!" Trunks shouted. "You're not really going to do that are you?" Tommy asked. "Set the forest on fire? No. Make a Fire Tornado? Yes!" Trunks said. "But wouldn't you need **Vento- _chan_ 's** help to do that?" Tommy asked. "And who said I wasn't here?" Kimai asked as she and the others ran out. "Guys! Do the natural disasters based attacks!" Shay shouted. "EARTHQUAKE STRIKE!!!" Davey shouted. "HURRICANE STRIKE!!" Tommy yelled. "FIRE SLASH!!" Trunks shouted. "HIGH WIND SLASH!!" Kimai shouted. The two slashes hit each other and made a fire tornado. "NOW!" Trunks shouted. "TORNADO SLASH!!" Kimai shouted. The attacks had hit most of the enemies. "Heh! What weakling!" Tommy said with a smirk. " **Illusie- _kun_**! **PineOak- _chan_**! Get the ones who escaped the attacks!" Trunks shouted. "STABBING STRIKE!!!" Chey shouted. "DANCING STRIKE!!" Yumna shouted. Just then something hit the two kids hands making them drop their Seal Swords. Trunks looked around trying to see the attacker. "Stand down please!" Shay shouted. Trunks was so puzzled. A girl jumped out with Gohan and Goten not far behind her. "Hey ya **FireBlaze- _kun_** meet Tally- _chan_!" Gohan said with a small smile. Goten kept quiet. "Nice to meet ya Tally- _chan_ , what do you want?" Trunks asked just as someone grabbed the two hurt kids. "HEY!! LET THEM GO!!" Trunks shouted. Collin held the two hurt kids. Yumna screamed in pain. "LET ME GO YOU JERK!!" Chey shouted. "I guess you can't guess **FireBlaze- _kun_**!" Tally said softly. "You're after the Swords or the Owner?" Trunks asked. "Both..." Tally told Trunks. "And you're gonna just let her **Lighter- _san_**?! And what about you **Lightning- _kun_**?!" Trunks asked. "Ya, it will be better Trunks- _kun_ , you just wait and see!" Gohan said with a smile. Goten still remained quiet. "YOU TWO ARE TRAITORS!!!" Trunks screamed in a shrill voice. "Please don't say that..." Goten said in a small voice. "YOU BETRAYED US!!! YOU ARE A TRAITOR!!!" Trunks screamed at Goten. "It's for the best Trunks- _kun_ , as soon as you can see that the sooner it will be over, and the sooner the Darkness Will Come...." Goten told Trunks. "You...you...betrayed me..." Trunks said, holding back tears. "I didn't betray you, it was the Darkness that betrayed you!" Goten told Trunks with a smug smile. Almost all of the Chosen Ones were soon all rounded up. "This fight was over before it even truly started..." Yumna mumbled. All the others turned and looked at Yumna and sadly knew that he was right.

Trunks looked down, he knew it was only a matter of time before he would go back to how he was before, go back to being like Goten was now. "Are you okay **FireBlaze- _kun_**?" Shay asked. "Leave 'im alone! He's fine!" Davey shouted. There was Trunks, Shay, Davey, Yumna, Tommy and Kimai left in the cell. "No, we are done for, how much longer until they-" Trunks started to say as the door swung open. There was a face they hadn't seen in a while. " **Fallen Moon- _san_**!" Kimai said happily. "Come on you guys we are getting out of here!" Zane told them. "What about the others **FireBlaze- _kun_**?" Davey asked Trunks, knowing it was up to him if they would leave or not. "Leave them, there is no hope for them now..." Trunks said as he got up. "You're giving up on **Lightning- _kun_**?" Yumna asked. Trunks shook his head no and walked out of the cell. "It's just not the time to help them yet, we must fight and win!" Trunks told the others. As the moved in the darkness Zane made they saw Goten. "Don't make a big mistake **FireBlaze**...." Goten whispered to Trunks as they passed each other. They quickly got outside. Trunks bursted into tears. "What's wrong **FireBlaze- _kun_**?" Davey asked. "I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life!" Trunks sobbed. Davey grabbed the Fire Seal Sword from Trunks and ran after the others. Trunks looked at Davey and ran after him. "What did you do **Terre- _kun_**?" Tommy asked. Davey smiled slightly. "I took his sword, now I gotta go!" Davey shouted as he ran ahead. "DAVEY- _KUN_!!! GET BACK HERE!!! **TERRE- _KUN_** GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD!!!" Trunks shouted as he chased after Davey. Davey laughed and ran faster. "GUYS WAIT UP!!" Zane shouted. The two boys turned around with a look of fear on their faces. "GO BACK!!" Trunks shouted. A gun shot was heard and the group took into the air. Trunks quickly ran away with Davey following him, Fire Seal Sword still in his hands. "GET THOSE KIDS!!" A man shouted. A small army ran after Trunks and Davey. "They're after the Seal Swords!" Zane shouted as he realized the men's target. "Davey do something!!!" Trunks shouted. "Either we can keep on running with the swords or I drop them!" Davey told Trunks. "Keep on running then!" Trunks shouted as he jumped over a fallen tree. Davey jumped over the fallen tree also and slipped. The two Seal Swords fell from his hands. Trunks ran and grabbed the Seal Swords as Davey got back up and ran with the small army not far behind him. "TRUNKS DO SOMETHING!!" Davey screamed. Tommy flew down and pulled out his sword. "WATER SLASH!!" Tommy shouted. The other kids knew what to do and followed Tommy's lead, attacking the small army. The two boys didn't slow down for they felt there was still more men coming at the from the sides. A man leapt out at Davey. Trunks hit the man with his sword then kept on running. "Trunks!! There is some up ahead should we go into the air?" Davey asked. "No! That's what they want us to do!" Trunks shouted. Trunks then tripped and the two swords fell from his hands. "TRUNKS- _KUN_!!" Davey shouted as he ran back to help his friend. "Thank you for the swords!" A man said as he picked up the two Seal Swords. "PUT THOSE DOWN!!!" Trunks shouted. "Finish them off men!" The man told the army. Trunks got to his feet and charged at the man. "I SAID PUT THE SWORDS DOWN!!!" Trunks shouted as he punched the man. "MR. DAVID!!" Another man shouted. Mr. David got back up and hit Trunks in the head with the sheath of the Fire Seal Sword. Trunks went down in a matter of seconds. Davey froze. "Now what are you going to do?" Mr. David asked Davey as he pointed the sword at Trunks' head. "D-don't hurt him!" Davey begged Mr. David. "Take the boy down now!" Mr. David shouted. Davey jumped into the air and took down the first man. "KAMEHAMEHAAA!!" Davey shouted as he took out half of the small army. Trunks groaned softly and started to get up. "Don't move unless you want to die!" Mr. David told Trunks. "What are you talking about?" Trunks asked confused, but he still listened to Mr. David "I have a sword pointed at your head and if you move any more it will go into your head!" Mr. David told him. Trunks whimpered softly. Davey looked back at Trunks. "NO TRUNKS!!" Davey screamed. Then a man punched Davey and Davey fell to the ground. " **TERRE- _KUN_**!!! GET UP AND RUN!!!" Trunks shouted. The other kids came down and got ready to fight. Trunks moved and Mr. David stabbed him in the arm. Trunks cried out in pain. "ILLUSION STRIKE!!" Yumna shouted. Trunks jumped up and grabbed the two Seal Swords. "Fall back guys..." Trunks told the remaining members of the army as he pointed his Sword at them. The army looked at Trunks puzzled. "If you guys don't leave I will burn you to a crisp, I'm pretty sure your leaders told you of my powers..." Trunks told the army. Everyone looked at Trunks. This Trunks was scaring even his team mates. "Want me to show you what I mean?" Trunks asked the army. No one answered or moved. "Either get moving or I'll burn you to a crisp!" Trunks snapped at the army. "Trunks don't hurt them they are only innocent men..." Tommy said softly. Trunks struggled to hold back tears. "These men are not innocent they are not leaving so I will hurt them!!! RAGING FIRE SLASH!!!" Trunks shouted. HURRICANE STRIKE!!!" Tommy shouted, his attack put out all of Trunks' flames. Trunks let out a cry of rage. "DON'T PROTECT THEM!!!" Trunks cried out in a shrill voice. "Calm down Trunks, you should be trying to kill them, they might be able to help us get the others." Tommy said in a soft voice. "THEY WON'T HELP US!!! STOP PROTECTING THEM!!!" Trunks shouted. "GO NOW UNLESS YOU WISH TO DIE!!!" Zane told the army. The army turned and ran. Trunks dropped the two swords. "W-why did you guys make them run away?" Trunks asked. "Because it ain't worth it to kill them..." Zane said. Trunks sighed. "Let's go after them..." Trunks told the others as he picked up the two swords. Trunks turned and looked at Davey. "Are you gonna be okay **Terre- _kun_**?" Trunks asked as he throw Davey the Earth Seal Sword. Davey caught his sword and got up. "Ya I should be just fine **FireBlaze- _kun_**..." Davey said. "Let's get going then..." Zane said. "Not so fast guys!!!" Someone shouted as the jumped in front of Trunks. "G-Goten?" Trunks asked confused. "I'm sorry but I can't let you go that way, not unless you wanna get beaten and get caught again!" Goten shouted.

"This is stupid...." Gohan mumbled as he looked out the window for Goten again. "He'll be back soon I bet..." Chey told Gohan. "He wouldn't be doing something stupid now, would he Gohan?" Tally asked. "He might....I'm not that sure..." Gohan mumbled. "Your brother is being troublesome today..." Tally said with a small laugh. Gohan looked out the window and was shocked at what he saw. "Call for back-up! NOW!" Gohan shouted. "What is it **Lighter- _kun_**?" Chey asked. "You wouldn't believe it...." Gohan said with a small laugh. "You don't mean....?" Chey asked s she held back a giggle. "Oh ya, I do mean it's them! We're done for now!!" Gohan said as a smile lit up his face. Chey bursted out laughing. "They failed didn't they? And the kids are right behind them?" Tally asked. "Nope, they army did fail but it's the kids with Goten leading them!" Gohan said as he laughed softly. Tally started laughing also. "Oh ya we're so done for now!" Tally said with a small smile. "I wonder what his game is..." Gohan mumbled. Goten looked up at Gohan. He's leading it! He's not-he can't be! Gohan felt his fear growing. "What's wrong **Lighter- _kun_**?" Tally asked. "Call for back-up right away! Someone might need to take my brother down!" Gohan said. "Watch out if he use that...well that...never mind just watch out for the Seal Sword he has!" Gohan said as he ran out of the room. " **LIGHTER- _KUN_**!!!" Chey shouted as she ran after Gohan, knowing what Gohan was about to do. Tally looked at where the two Chosen Ones had run off. Tally sighed and turned on her skintanna. "Hello? This is Youngblood asking for back-up for RubyLeaf Divide!" Tally said then she shut off her skintanna. Tally looked out the window and sighed. "This isn't gonna be good...." Tally mumbled as she ran out of the room, hoping to catch up with Gohan and Chey. Gohan almost slipped as he reached the exit door. "Be careful Gohan!" Chey told him sharply. "I will be **PineOak- _chan_**!" Gohan told Chey as he opened the door. The smell of the forest came to the two kids so strongly. "May as well get started..." Chey said as she pulled out her sword. "Right..." Gohan mumbled unsure of what to do now. Chey made the trees twist and turn into a unbreakable wall. "If you smell burning wood then the others have arrived..." Chey told Gohan. Gohan looked at the trees, he couldn't see through them. "Right..." Gohan said.

As the group came closer they grew more worried. "Goten are you sure 'bout this?" Trunks asked. "Ya I'm sure about this **FireBlaze- _kun_**!" Goten said with a small smirk. Davey looked around. "This ain't that safe Goten..." Davey said. " **Terre- _kun_** you just gotta have faith!" Goten shouted. Davey looked down and sighed. "Poor, poor **Terre- _kun_** , he's being stupid!" Yumna said with a laugh. Everyone else bursted out laughing, even Davey laughed. Trunks smiled slightly, and noticed that it was like it was before, before they even knew about the two new Seal Swords, back when they would just hang out and laugh together. "Poor, poor **Terre- _kun_**!" Shay said as she giggled. Everyone laughed harder. Trunks smiled at Goten. Goten looked at Trunks. "Poor, poor **Terre- _kun_** , maybe he is being stupid!" Goten said. That brought on more laughter. Davey smiled as the laughter went on. "You know what **Terre- _kun_**? I never knew they knew you were being stupid and not _acting_ stupid!" Zane said, again it brought on more laughter. "I'm gonna die laughing soon!" Davey giggled. Trunks slipped. " **FireBlaze- _kun_**!!! Are you alright?!" Yumna asked. Trunks frowned slightly. "I'm fine!!! WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS HAVE TO ASK ME THAT?!" Trunks asked sharply. Everyone stared at Trunks. Trunks started blushing slightly. "I-I ain't that weak guys! When you always ask me if I'm okay it makes me feel weak!" Trunks told the others. "You're the leader, that's why we worry about you so much!" Davey said. Trunks blushed even more. "I'm a Saiyan prince guys, and I can take pain...." Trunks mumbled. Davey hit Trunks on the head. "Ya right ya moron!" Davey shouted. "OWW!! THAT HURT!!!" Trunks shouted, trying to hold back tears. "He says one thing but does another thing...." Yumna mumbled. Trunks looked up at Yumna. "Just shut up, will ya?!" Trunks shouted. " _Baka_..." Tommy mumbled. "Don't say that guys!! That's mean!!!" Trunks shouted. "Well it may be mean but it's pretty true..." Zane said. "YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!!!" Trunks shouted. Zane patted Trunks on the head. "Poor, poor **FireBlaze- _kun_**.....stop being so stubborn!" Zane said. "STOP HARASSING ME!!!" Trunks shouted. "What? Who's harassing who?" Davey asked. "I'LL SHOW YOU HARASSMENT!!!" Zane shouted. Shay laughed. "Hey **Lightning- _kun_**! Can I ask you something?" Yumna asked Goten. "Sure!" What is it?" Goten asked, slightly confused. "Are they, well do they always fight like this?" Yumna asked. "Wait who? Davey and Trunks or Zane and Trunks?" Goten asked. Yumna stared at Goten blankly. " **Terre- _kun_** and **FireBlaze- _kun_** or **Fallen Moon- _san_** and **FireBlaze- _kun_**?" Goten asked. "Well both..." Yumna said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well Davey-I mean **Terre- _kun_** and **FireBlaze- _kun_** do always fight like this, it's how they show that the care about each other...and **Fallen Moon- _san_** and **FireBlaze- _kun_** don't usually fight at all..." Goten said. "Oh...then that's strange.." Yumna said. "Ya, I guess it is kind of strange..." Goten mumbled. At the very moment Goten had stop talking Trunks had jumped over his head. "What the...?!" Goten shouted in surprise. "GOT BACK HERE!!!!" Zane shouted running after Trunks. The story pretty much told itself. "YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST YOU MORON!!!" Trunks shouted as he ran away faster. "WAIT TRUNKS- _KUN_!!!" Davey shouted. "TRUNKS YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Zane shouted, once again having to take on the father figure. "NO!!! THERE'S A REASON WHY I BURNED YA!" Trunks shouted. Shay laughed harder. "Trunks- _kun_!! You shouldn't be doing that!! Think about what you're teaching the younger kids!!" Tommy shouted. "HEY!!! RE YOU SAYING THAT I'M LITTLE?!" Kimai asked. "Wait, what?" Tommy asked. "Er, maybe I forgot to say that my sister is a lot like me..." Davey said. Trunks smiled slightly. "Anyone up for a full out spar?" Gohan asked as he stepped out of the shadows with Chey. "We're game!!" Trunks said.

Goten jumped up and aimed his attack. "WATER SLASH!!!" Tommy shouted hitting Goten. Goten fell to the ground. "WET!! THAT'S WET!!!" Goten shouted. Shay giggled softly. "Rainbow Crash..." Yumna said softly. The attack hit his target. "FALLEN MOON DANCE!!!" Zane shouted. Davey dodged Zane's attack. "That was close!" Davey said. "You sure you dodged that Davey?" Zane asked with a small smirk. "What...?" Davey asked as he looked down. Something started to appear on Davey's arms. "See that **Terre- _kun_**? I never miss my mark!" Zane said. Davey held back a scream. "See you didn't escape it, you can't escape the Darkness Dance...." Zane told Davey with a small smile. "HIGH WIND SLASH!!!" Kimai shouted. Tommy dodged and slipped. "LIGHTNING SLASH!!!!" Goten shouted. Kimai was knocked to the ground. "Heh, I saved ya!" Goten told Tommy with a big grin. Tommy smiled back. "Thanks Goten!" Tommy said as he jumped up and ran. "Time out!!" Trunks shouted. Everyone stopped fighting. "Anyone too tired to fight or too hurt? Anyone think they're out for the next round? Anyone unable to fight?" Trunks asked. Four hands went up. "Okay then, Gohan, Chey, Kimai and Davey are out of this next round!! AND NOW ROUND TWO START!!!" Trunks shouted. The six kids still in the fight ran off. "ILLUSION STRIKE!!!" Yumna shouted. "SOUND SLASH!!" Shay shouted. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!!" Goten shouted. "FIRE SLASH!!!" Trunks shouted. The four attacks hit each other. "HURRICANE STRIKE!!!" Tommy shouted. "FALLEN MOON DANCE!!!" Zane shouted. The other four kids leapt away from the two attacks. "RAGING FIRE SLASH!!!" Trunks shouted. "LIGHTNING SLASH!!!" Goten shouted. "NOISE SLASH!!!" Shay shouted. "DANCING SLASH!!" Yumna shouted. Zane and Tommy dodged. "MOONLIGHT STRIKE!!!" Zane shouted. "WINTER ASSAULT!!!" Tommy shouted. The four other kids still dodged the two attacks that were thrown at them. "BLAZING LIGHTNING STRIKE!!!" Trunks shouted. "LIGHTNING SLASH!!!" Goten shouted. "RAINBOW CRASH!!!" Yumna shouted. "CRASHING FALLEN STRIKE!!" Shay shouted. Zane and Tommy dodged again. "I'LL SHOW YOU!!! BLAZING HEAVENLY SLASH!!!" Trunks shouted. Goten banged into Yumna. "Oww!!!" Yumna shouted. "DARKNESS SLASH!!" Zane shouted. "WATER SLASH!!" Tommy shouted. Yumna and Goten quickly dodged. "FIRE SLASH!!!" Trunks shouted. "SOUND SLASH!!!" Shay shouted. Zane and Tommy still dodged their attacks in time. Trunks landed on the ground. "Man...this is a work out...." Trunks mumbled. Goten landed beside Trunks with Yumna. "Ya I know what you mean..." Goten said. "VOLUME STRIKE!!!" Shay shouted. Zane and Tommy still dodged the attack. "Man...those two are pretty good...." Yumna said. "Ya, I think they always trained together before the...."Trunks said as he voice trailed off. "Before the what?" Yumna asked. "It was nothing really..." Trunks said. "FALLEN MOON DANCE!!!" Zane shouted. "SNOW STRIKE!!!" Tommy shouted. Shay dodged and banged into a tree. "Ohh...that gotta hurt!" Goten said as he flinched. Shay landed quickly and started to cry. "TIME OUT!!!" Trunks shouted as he ran over to Shay. "Shay are you okay?" Trunks asked. Shay shook her head. "What's wrong?" Trunks asked. "I don't know!! It's gone!!" Shay said between sobs. "What's gone?" Trunks asked confused. Shay opened up her hand, she held a small jem with a word in the minute of it. "What's that?' Trunks asked. "It's my time here until I'm no longer protected..." Shay sobbed. "SHAY!!!" Yumna shouted as he ran over to her. "No longer protected? What do you mean Shay?" Trunks asked. "She means she can no longer keep anyone safe or any Swords Of The Seal working against the sealed powers!" Yumna said breathlessly. "Seal? What seal?" Trunks asked. "The seal against the Etrina clan's powers..." Shay said holding back more tears. "Etrina clan's powers? Wasn't the Etrina clan destroy completely years ago?" Trunks asked. "No, not completely, almost but not completely..." Shay said. "And if their powers are unsealed then the world could be in trouble!" Goten shouted. "Well yes and no, without a purpose for the Seal Swords then the world is in danger from the swords themselves!" Yumna said. "Wait! The swords themselves could destroy the world?" Gohan asked. "The powers will come together and destroy the world is what the Elder told us before!" Shay said. "Well he told us that was how the world came to be destroyed..." Yumna said. "What?" Goten asked confused. "Seal Swords destroyed Earth you moron!" Trunks told Goten sharply. "Well not really destroyed, more like almost destroyed!" Yumna said. "What do you mean by that? How did they stop them?" Trunks asked. Yumna looked down. "By destroying the Swords Of The Seal and the Seal Sword Owners...." Shay said.


	9. The Ending Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 9 of 12, Chapter Nine, Season One, Episode Nine; The Ending Challenge

Trunks jumped up. "HEY YOU DUMMIES!!! LOOK OVER HERE!!! LOOK AT MY NICE SEAL SWORD!!!" Trunks shouted. The army turned and looked at Trunks. "Get him!!" David shouted. Trunks jumped down and ran. "They're coming guys!" Trunks told his group. Goten got down to the ground and waited. Shay hid in the tree tops. Davey was with Goten and Tommy was with Shay. Someone quickly grabbed Shay and Tommy, then someone else quickly grabbed Davey and Goten. Trunks got grabbed from behind and then it finely sunk in. They were the ones who were tricked. Trunks struggled to get away from his kidnapper. The person held Trunks tighter. Trunks bit the person's arm. The person still held on to Trunks. Trunks gave up trying to get away and looked at Goten with a sad look. Goten nodded his head slightly and Trunks flipped his kidnapper over his head. Goten quickly did the same. Trunks smirked. "Thanks for leading us here, but we'll take the rest of the way by ourselves!" Trunks told his kidnapper. The young boy started to cry. "They are sending more kids then men out these days Trunks...." Goten said. "I know that....it's such a shame..." Trunks said as he walked off. "Wait Trunks!! Shouldn't we help him? He's in pain!" Goten said. Trunks stopped and looked back at the crying boy. "And there's a reason we should?" Trunks asked slightly annoyed. "Because he's about _our_ age Trunks!" Goten said sharply. Trunks sighed. "Okay, okay, okay! You made your point Goten! We'll help him then!" Trunks said as he crossed his arms. Goten smiled and ran over to the boy. "Are you okay?" Goten asked. Trunks was annoyed by Goten's kindness. Personally Trunks thought they should have just let the boy be, he really didn't care if the boy lived or died as long as he could won this fight. The boy nodded his head slowly. "My name is Trunks and you better tell me what your name is!" Trunks told the boy. "My name is Goten, can you please tell me your name?" Goten asked the boy. "My name is Jake Small, I am a half-human and half-demon..." The boy said as he stood up. "Trunks Brief, half-human half-Saiyan..." Trunks said. "Son Goten, half-human, half-Saiyan..." Goten said taking after Trunks' lead. "Well it was nice meeting you two but now I must really go off and clean my wounds you two gave me!" Jake said. "No you're coming with us!!" Trunks shouted as he grabbed Jake's arm and dragged him away. Goten trailed after Trunks like a little puppy. Jake struggled to get away. "NO!!! LET ME GO!!! YOU'RE HURTING ME TRUNKS!!!" Jake shouted. Trunks ignored him and held on tighter. Goten laughed softly. "DON'T YOU GUYS KNOW THAT YOU'RE HURTING ME?!" Jake asked. "Shut up! Or I'll throw ya down a cliff!" Trunks shouted. "Man that's harsh Trunks...." Goten said. "Well ya I guess so but it was the first threat that popped into my head Goten..." Trunks said. "Oh wow...is it 'cause we got thrown down a cliff Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks stared at Goten and started to laugh. "Ya, that might be why!" Trunks said with a small smile. Jake groaned. "What is your problem guys?! JUST LET GO OF MY ARM!!! YOU ARE HURTING ME!!!" Jake shouted. Trunks pulled out his sword. "HEY!!! ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU AND I WILL FRY YOU ALIVE GOT IT?!" Trunks shouted at Jake. Jake nodded his head meekly. "That was really harsh..." Goten said. "Well it got him to shut up didn't it?" Trunks asked. Goten just had to agree with that.

"And how am I suppose to help you guys again?" Jake asked. "Get the rest of my group out okay?" Trunks asked. "And what if I can't?" Jake asked. "Then I'm gonna fry you alive okay?" Trunks asked with a smile. "You're so mean Trunks..." Goten said. "I know that and I blame it on the rest of the people trying to kill us!" Trunks shouted. "So you uh want me to go now?" Jake asked. "Well duh! Why else would we bring you back to your base?" Trunks asked, holding back a laugh. "I thought you were letting me go..." Jake said. "Well we might if you get the rest of my group out!" Trunks shouted. Jake sighed. "Fine then...." Jake said as he walked into his base. Goten and Trunks sat down. "What 'cha gonna do if he went and told on us?" Goten asked. "I'm gonna fry 'im up!" Trunks said. "That is so mean Trunks- _kun_...." Goten said. "Maybe but what keeps us alive? Letting our enemies live to fight another day or killing them?" Trunks asked. Goten didn't reply. "I thought so!" Trunks shouted. "But killing is only gonna lead to more killing..." Goten said in a small voice. "Right now it's best to do whatever will keep us alive Goten!" Trunks shouted. Both boys quickly fell silent. After ten minutes Trunks broke the silence. "Look, I'm sorry Goten...I didn't mean for it to come out in that way...." Trunks told Goten. "Well it's okay Trunks, I was kind of forcing it on you..." Goten said. Jake then ran out with the rest of Trunks' group. "GET MOVING GOTEN!!!" Trunks shouted as he jumped up and ran after them. Goten quickly jumped up and ran after them. "Why are we running?" Trunks asked Shay. "Ask **Neko- _san_**!" Shay shouted. " **Neko- _san_**?" Trunks asked confused. " **Terre- _kun_** , why are we running?" Goten asked Davey. "Ask **Inu- _kun_**!" Davey said. Goten was as confused as Trunks. "Yo! **Aqua- _kun_**!!" Goten shouted. "What is it?" Tommy asked. "Why the heck are we running?" Trunks asked. "Maybe you should ask **Jake- _san_**!!" Tommy told them. "Jake!!" Trunks shouted. "What is it **Mean One**?" Jake asked. "Why are we running **Annoying Moron**?!" Trunks asked, slightly annoyed. " 'Cause we been told on!" Jake shouted, he blushed slightly at what Trunks had called him. "I'm guessing you're on our side for now, am I right?" Trunks asked. "Ya, you're right and I'm sorry for calling ya **Mean One**!" Jake said. Trunks nodded his head. "EARTH CRUSHER!!" Davey shouted. The kids took into the safety of the air, all of them but Jake who could fly. "Shit!! GET JAKE OUT OF THERE NOW!!!" Trunks shouted. Shay went down and quickly grabbed Jake. Jake climbed on Shay's back. "BLAZING HEAVENLY SLASH!!!!" Trunks shouted. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!!!" Goten shouted. "Quick! We gotta find the others and fast!!" Trunks told his group. " **FALLEN MOON- _SAN_**!!! **LIGHTER- _SAN_**!! **PINEOAK- _CHAN_**!! **ILLUSIE- _KUN_**!! **VENTO- _CHAN_**!!" Shay shouted. There was no answer. "ZANE!!! GOHAN!!! CHEY!!! YUMNA!!! KIMAI!!!" Davey shouted. There still was no answer." **ZANE- _SAMA_**!!! GOHAN- _SAN_!!! CHEY- _CHAN_!!! YUMNA- _KUN_!!! KIMAI- _CHAN_!!!" Goten shouted. Again there was no answer. "DARKNESS SEAL SWORD!!! LIGHT SEAL SWORD!!! WOOD SEAL SWORD!!! RAINBOW SEAL SWORD!!! AIR SEAL SWORD!!!" Trunks shouted. There still was no answer, which left Trunks puzzled. "Where are they?" Shay asked with a worried look on her face. All of a sudden Davey was on the ground. "GET HER OFF OF ME!!!" Davey shouted. Trunks smiled when he saw it was Kimai. " _ _ONII_ -CHAN_!!" Goten shouted as he flew over to his older brother. " _ _NII_ -SAN_!!!" Tommy shouted as he also flew over to his older brother. " _ _NII_ -CHAN_!!" Yumna shouted as he flew over to Shay. Chey flew over to Goten and hugged him. Trunks smiled again, happy that everyone was okay. Someone tapped Trunks on the shoulder. Trunks turned around and saw no one. "Huh?" Trunks asked confused. Then someone quickly punched Trunks, sending him down into the ground. " **FIREBLAZE- _KUN_**!!!" Jake shouted. Trunks got up slowly. The person kicked Trunks in the gut. Tommy and Goten landed to help Trunks. In a flash the person had all three of them down for the count. "I always win...." The person told Trunks.

"Trunks get up..." A voice told Trunks. Trunks slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a warm place but there was a blinding bright light shinning in his face. "Trunks you must go back!" The man told Trunks. "Who are you? Where am I?" Trunks asked as he covered his eyes to escape the glare of the light. "You're time is not yet up, you must fight and help your friends!" The man told Trunks. "Who are you?! Why are you telling me this?!" Trunks asked sharply. "You must go back and save your friends before it's too late!!" The man told Trunks. Trunks jumped up. "TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!!!" Trunks shouted. Trunks could have sworn the man smiled. "You'll know when it's time..." The man told Trunks.

In a flash Trunks awoken. There was a sharp pain coming from his left arm, probably broken or almost useless. Trunks sat up and saw his attacker trying to take down the stubborn Davey. Trunks jumped up and kicked the attacker away from Davey. Trunks suddenly remember who the attacker was. "Long time no see Koganei!" Trunks shouted. "You jerk!!! YOU ARE SO MEAN!!! NOT FUNNY!!! IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT YOUR TEAM MATES?!" Davey asked Koganei sharply. "I never liked Goten anyway...." Koganei said with a harsh tone. "Were you trying to kill **Lightning- _kun_**?" Trunks asked. "Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't!" Koganei shouted. Trunks spotted Koganei's sword. "Didn't that get destroyed?" Trunks asked, pointing at the sword. "It's a completely different sword with completely different powers!" Koganei shouted. "You wouldn't believe the day I am having...." Trunks mumbled as he shook his head in amazement. Goten sat up slowly and started at Koganei with tears in his eyes. "Why do hate me **Koga- _kun_**?" Goten asked. "I hate you 'cause you're so damn annoying!!!" Koganei said as he crossed his arms. "WAHHHH!!! **KOGA- _KUN_** HATES ME!!!" Goten cried. "Awwwww.....Goten no need to cry!!!" Trunks said. "I didn't mean to make him cry..." Koganei said with a surprised look on his face. "Well I think Goten cries too easily....." Davey told Koganei. "ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME DAVEY?!" Goten asked as he cried harder. "See? Cries too easily!!" Davey said. Koganei laughed. Trunks hugged Goten. "Just stop crying you little wimp before I have to hit ya!!" Trunks told Goten. Goten stopped crying and shut up right away. "Trunks wins at making Goten stop crying..." Koganei said. "Yep, he does..." Davey told Koganei. "WHAT WAS THAT?! IT GOT HIM TO STOP CRYING DIDN'T IT?! I DIDN'T SEE ANY OF YOU TRY TO STOP HIM FROM CRYING!!!" Trunks shouted. Davey and Koganei jumped. Trunks took a deep breath. "I think I'm stuck with a whole group of morons..." Trunks said. Goten looked at Trunks confused. "Hey! I don't think Shay and Tommy are morons!" Davey said. "Tommy is and can be a moron at some times. And Shay, well Shay's a girl and girls can be idiots at sometimes, mostly when it comes to clothes or something else that is stupid like that...." Trunks said. Shay then hit Trunks hard on the head. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TRUNKS BRIEF!!!! I CAN'T STAND HOW LAID BACK YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING LATELY GROW UP!!!" Shay shouted. Trunks held his head. "Geez, woman! Can't stand them at all but can't be alive without them!" Trunks said in a annoyed tone. "WHAT WAS THAT?! NOISE SLASH!!!" Shay shouted as she pulled out the Thunder Seal Sword. Trunks covered his ears. "OWW!!! CUT THAT OUT!!!" Trunks shouted. "Quit fighting you two!! I was trying to take a nap!" Tommy shouted, slightly annoyed. "Now that's laid back Shay!" Trunks told her. Shay hit both Trunks and Tommy on the head. Tommy and Trunks rubbed their heads. "Ohh...don't have to play the big sister role **Tonnerre- _chan_**!!" Trunks shouted. "I ain't wanting a big sis, I already have a big brother!" Tommy shouted. "Is someone fighting again?" Gohan asked as he walked out. "If anyone is fighting I'll bang their heads together until they are having problems thinking!" Zane said as he walked out beside Gohan. " _NII-SAN_!!!" Tommy shouted. " **Lighter- _san_**!!!" Trunks shouted. "Who was fighting who Davey?" Zane asked. "Shay and Trunks...and there kind of Shay and Trunks and Tommy..." Davey said. "Oh Koganei! Nice to see ya again!" Gohan said with a smile. "Ya I guess Gohan..." Koganei mumbled, blushing slightly at the sight of Goten older brother. Seeing Gohan again brought back bad memories for Koganei, mostly having to do with beating up Goten badly before and a fight Gohan had with his older brother Mei. "Is something wrong Koganei? Beside the fact that Zane is about to beat up the three fighting kids that is...." Gohan said. Koganei struggled to find the right words. "It's just t-that I'm...I'm....I'm sorry for the trouble my family has given your family...." Koganei said. "It's okay Koganei...no one's blaming you..." Gohan said. "That's what you think!" Goten shouted then he quickly covered his mouth. "I SAID THAT I WOULD HIT YA!!!" Trunks shouted. "NO FIGHTING!!!" Zane told Trunks as he hit him. Tommy leapt back. " _NII-SAN_!!! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!" Tommy shouted. Shay stayed back. "You wouldn't dare hit a girl now would you?" Shay asked. Zane wore a small grin. "Oh yes I would Shay! And fighting will be dealt with!!" Zane told them. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!" Trunks shouted. "OH IT IS SO FAIR!!" Zane shouted as he hit Trunks again. "Oww...I think my brain hurts now..." Trunks said. Zane teleported behind Shay. "You girls think you can get away with everything!!! I hate people like you!!" Zane shouted as he punched Shay. "He scares me..." Koganei said. "Zane is pretty nice once you get to know him. He just has to play the parent role a lot, mostly 'cause he's the oldest!" Gohan told Koganei with a smile. "Poor Shay....man that's Tommy's twin brother?* How mean...." Trunks said. "Wait!! Twin brother?!" Koganei asked shocked. "Yep, they are twins, Zane's older then Tommy...." Trunks told Koganei. "Then why is Zane way older then Tommy?" Koganei asked. "It's something that happened in the past that made he be that way...so far he hasn't really aged up that much..." Trunks said softly. Koganei looked down, embarrassed for asking. "You don't have to feel bad that you asked **Koga- _kun_** , it's just that I'm not the one who should tell the story..." Trunks told Koganei in a soft voice.

Zane looked back at Tommy. "You coming?" Zane asked. "Ya I am!!" Tommy said as he ran after Zane. Both boys laughed. "Hey where do ya think Az is _Nii-san_?" Tommy asked as he finely got to Zane's side. "I dunno know but he isn't usually out here unless he's doing some training!" Zane said with a smile. "YAY!!! YOU'RE SO SMART _NII-SAN_!!!" Tommy shouted as he hugged Zane. "Let go Tommy!! Too tight!!" Zane shouted. "Oh sorry..." Tommy said as he let go of Zane. Zane and Tommy spotted their house. "HEY!!! LOOK _NII-SAN_!!! THE DOOR'S WIDE OPEN!!!" Tommy shouted. "Ya I noticed that too, something's wrong...you stay out here okay Tommy?" Zane said. Tommy slowly nodded as Zane ran into their house. Zane felt a sudden wave of fear and stopped. "Tommy?! TOMMY?!" Zane shouted as he turned around and started to run out. The front door was closed. "Tommy? Are you in here?" Zane asked. No one answered Zane. "Tommy this ain't funny!! Do you and Az set this up?!" Zane asked is a slightly annoyed and slightly worried tone. Again no one answered. Zane held back tears feeling that he had failed to protect his younger twin brother like he promised his mom he would do. "Mom? Az? ____Onii-chan____?" Zane asked as tears started to stream down his face. Zane was half expecting Tommy to jump out any minute and say: 'Got ya!!' But that didn't happen. Zane walked around his house trying to figure out what happened. When he walked into the living room he wished so badly he didn't. The sight that greeted Zane made him wish that he had never walked home with Tommy for lunch. Zane saw his older brother's dead body lying on the ground. " _ONII-CHAN_!!!" Zane sobbed. Zane now felt worried for Tommy's safety. "TOMMY?!" Zane yelled out. Zane heard footsteps upstairs. The fear was ready to take hold of Zane's mind now. " **AQUA- _KUN_**?! TOMMY?!" Zane yelled out, worried only about his younger twin brother at the moment. The footsteps stopped upstairs. Zane knew that whoever was there had heard him. Zane felt his rage start to build up.The person walked down. There was a man with a boy on his back standing there. "DID YOU DO THIS TO MY FAMILY?!" Zane asked. The man slowly nodded his head and waited to see what Zane would do. "Did you hurt my brother Tommy?" Zane asked. "Who's Tommy? Is he the young one?" The man asked. "He's my age..." Zane said. The man shook his head. "My partner was the one who took your brother Tommy out..." The man said. The boy stirred. Zane felt more tears start to stream down. "You don't mean...that your partner killed him?" Zane asked as he quickly tried to dry his tears, he didn't want to seem weak in front of a person who wouldn't think twice of killing him. "I believe he almost died right away, your brother was such a weakling." The boy said as he awoken. "What do you mean by that?" Zane asked. The boy looked down at Zane. "Well he stopped moving quickly but he breathed in ragged breaths. "W-why did you hurt my family?" Zane asked, holding back more tears. "They were traitors and traitors must die before they make more traitors..." The man told Zane. Zane just let the tears flow down his face freely. "My family....traitors must die...why?" Zane asked in a small voice. The man walked away with the boy riding on his back. Zane was left to wonder why he was left alive well the rest of his family had died.

Tommy closed his eyes. "That really hurt _Nii-san_...." Tommy told Zane. "Well maybe you should behave more then!" Zane told Tommy with a small smile. Koganei stared at the two 'twins' really puzzled. _How can they be twins? They ain't even the same age....Zane's like 18 and Tommy's like 6..._ Zane caught sight of Koganei staring at him. "What are you staring at **Wolf-boy**?" Zane asked. Koganei blushed. He hated the nickname Zane had quickly came up with for him. "It's **Koga- _kun_** or Koganei Zane...." Koganei told him. "Ya, ya, whatever **Wolf-boy**!! Now tell me what you were staring at!" Zane said, slightly annoyed. "Oh, **Zane- _sama_**! I think **Koga- _kun_** has something he wants to ask you and Tommy!" Trunks said. Koganei looked at Trunks. "Wait? What?" Zane asked. Koganei blushed bright red as Tommy and Zane stared at him. Trunks started laughing. "You're so mean Trunks!" Koganei shouted. "That's why he's the leader..." Goten said. Koganei reached over and took Goten's bowl of rice. "HEY!!" Goten shouted. Koganei smiled. Dinner was not the best time to start a fight Trunks noticed. Goten looked at Koganei and Koganei gave Goten his bowl of pudding. Goten smiled. "Thank you **Koga- _kun_**!" Goten said. "You're welcome **Chibi- _kun_**!" Koganei said. Goten rolled his eyes. **Chibi- _kun_** was a nickname Koganei gave Goten shortly after Goten gave him the nickname **Koga- _kun_**. "You're weird..." Trunks said as he dumped his juice on Koganei. "NO FIGHTING AT THE DINNER TABLE!!!" Gohan shouted. "HE STARTED IT!!!" Trunks shouted. "You guys are just weird..." Yumna said. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BRAT?!" Trunks shouted. "DON'T CALL HIM A BRAT!!!" Kimai yelled at Trunks. "STAY OUT OF THIS FIGHT!!!" Trunks shouted at Kimai. Kimai bursted into tears. "DON'T YELL AT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!!!" Davey shouted. "DON'T YELL AT TRUNKS- _KUN_!!! YOU ARE SUCH A MORON DAVEY!!!" Goten shouted. "ENOUGH WITH THE FIGHTING!!!" Gohan shouted. "YOU MORONS KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Tommy shouted. "OH WHO ARE YA CALLING A MORON?! YOU'RE A IDIOT!!!" Goten shouted. "IS THAT SO?!" Tommy shouted, just about ready to attack Goten. "CUT IT OUT YOU _BAKAS_!!!" Zane shouted. "HEY?! WHO ARE YA CALLING A _BAKA_?!" Goten shouted. "JUST SHUT UP YOU MORON!!" Chey shouted. "I'M NOT A MORON YOU IDIOT!!" Goten shouted. "JUST KNOCK IT OFF YOU FOOLS!!!" Yumna shouted. "STAY OUT OF THIS!!!" Goten and Chey shouted. "CUT IT OUT OR I'M GONNA CUT YOU!!!" Shay shouted. Everyone quietly sat down. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING AGAIN?! WE NEED TO FIGHT TOGETHER AND GET ALONG WITH EACH OTHER IF WE ARE ALL GONNA LIVE!!" Shay yelled at the group. "TRUNKS!!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!!! FOR LETTING YOUR GROUP FIGHT ON AND NOT STOPPING THEM!!" Shay yelled. Trunks looked at the ground embarrassed. "YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!!! FIGHT LIKE A BUNCH OF ENEMIES INSTEAD OF FRIENDS AND TEAM MATES EATING TOGETHER!!" Shay shouted. Everyone felt very embarrassed now. "We're sorry Shay..." Yumna said softly. "Ya, we're sorry **Tonnerre- _chan_**..." Goten said. "Well anyways, your food was yummy **Tonnerre- _chan_**!" Tommy said. "Oh! Thanks **Aqua- _kun_**!" Shay said with a smile. "Nice save **Aqua- _kun_**!" Trunks whispered to Tommy. "Thanks, it's a nice way to calm her down!" Tommy whispered back to Trunks. The group went back to eating their dinner.

"Hey **Koga- _kun_**!! Let's go!!" Chey shouted. "Wait a minute I'm coming **PineOak- _chan_**!!" Koganei said. Koganei was getting use to the ways of the Chosen Ones' ways. Koganei has joined the 2nd group made up of Chey, Davey and Kimai. Davey jumped out and saw a log. "That one will do good!" Davey said as he landed. Davey reached for the log and someone hit him from behind. Davey fell forwards and banged his head against the log. Darkness soon took over Davey's sight. "Get that one!!" Chey told Koganei. "Okay then **PineOak- _chan_**!!" Koganei said as he grabbed the log. " **PINEOAK- _CHAN_**!! **WOLF- _KUN_**!!!" Kimai shouted. "WE'RE DOWN HERE **VENTO- _CHAN_**!!" Koganei shouted. "What's the matter Kimai?" Chey asked as Kimai landed. "Has either of you seen my big brother? He ran ahead and now I can't find him!" Kimai said, holding back tears. "No, I haven't seen him and neither has **PineOak- _chan_**!" Koganei said. "Then we gotta find my brother!!" Kimai shouted. "And why's that?" Chey asked, slightly puzzled. "We gotta find him 'cause I found the Earth Seal Sword but I can't find him!" Kimai sobbed. "Quick!! We gotta get back to camp and tell the others!" Chey shouted as she took off towards camp. The other two quickly followed her.

"Give me that!!" Trunks shouted as he grabbed the apple from Goten's hands. "Found some berries!!" Tommy shouted. "I got some nuts!" Shay shouted. "I think we got enough food! Let's head back!" Trunks told his group. Goten grabbed some more apples and flew after the others. Trunks felt a strong _Ki_ flare up then disappear. "Huh?" Trunks asked confused as he turned and looked at the direction from where the _Ki_ came from. "Did you guys feel that?" Shay asked. "Ya I think we all did!" Goten said. "I think that was Davey..." Tommy mumbled. The group looked at each other. "We better go back to the camp and see what's the matter!" Trunks shouted. The group quickly headed towards the camp.

Gohan looked up surprised to see Chey and her group back so early. "Is something wrong Chey?" Gohan asked as her group landed. Trunks' group wasn't far behind Chey's. "What's going on?" Zane asked. "Did something happen?" Yumna asked. "That's what **_my_** group wants to know!" Trunks said sharply. "We can't find Davey!" Chey shouted. "We found his sword but we can't find him!" Kimai said. "We think he may be in trouble!" Koganei said. "That's strange...if they were after Davey because of the Seal sword, wouldn't they have taken his sword too?" Gohan asked. "Unless they aren't really after the Seal Swords then ya, they would have taken his sword too...." Trunks said. "We better go find him then!" Goten shouted. "But we have no idea where to start!!" Zane said. "You should start with asking me, the one who took your friend!!" A girl shouted as she jumped in front of the groups.


	10. Losing The Will To Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 10 of 12, Chapter Ten, Season One, Episode Ten; Losing The Will To Live

"I don't have it!" Trunks shouted. "I know you have it! So tell me where it is!" Jen shouted. "I TOLD YOU I DON'T HAVE IT!" Trunks shouted. "LEAVE MY **FIREBLAZE- _KUN_** ALONE!!! HE DOESN'T HAVE IT!" Goten screamed. "If you guys keep being this way we'll have to get rid of you then!" Jen said. "Then you'll lose what you're after!" Trunks said with a smirk. Jen slapped Trunks. "Owww..." Trunks said, holding back tears. Trunks had been slapped before but Jen's slap really hurt. Someone grabbed Trunks from behind. Goten looked at the person and was shocked. Trunks looked up and saw who it was. Trunks was as shocked as Goten was. "D-dad?" Trunks asked as he choked back a sob. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US?!" Goten shouted as he punched Vegeta. The pieces of the puzzle had finally fallen into place. "Take him away, I wish to speak to my son alone." Vegeta told Jen. Jen quickly grabbed Goten and led him away. Vegeta let go of Trunks. "Why did you do it dad?" Trunks asked as he looked up at his father. "I had to son." Vegeta told him. "It wasn't our fault the seal broke! We didn't do nothing to break it!" Trunks shouted. "Well actually it was you and your group's fault the seal broke." Vegeta said. "What? How did we break the seal?" Trunks asked confused. "It was the way you guys used the Swords Of The Seal together." Vegeta told Trunks. "Well isn't there a way to fix the seal?" Trunks asked. "No, there isn't a real way..." Vegeta said. "Then why did you want the **RubyLeaf Stone**?" Trunks asked. "It might held redo the seal...but I would need all four Stones." Vegeta told Trunks. "I know where the others Stones are! I'll go get them! I'll redo the seal and undo what I did!" Trunks shouted as he took off running. Vegeta sighed. "It's too bad he doesn't understand that it still mean the Chosen Ones' and the Seal Swords must be destroyed..." Vegeta said.

"We gotta get find them!" Davey shouted. "How and why?" Shay asked. "We all know Trunks and Goten are stronger than most of us here and stronger when they fuse!" Gohan said, using almost the same words his friend Jalice had used before. Kimai nodded. "It's true..." Chey told Shay. "How can those two kids be so strong?" Shay asked confused. "Might be part of being a Half-Saiyan..." Koganei told Shay. "You're darn right it's part of being a Half-Saiyan!" Davey shouted. "Are most Half-Saiyans like this as kids?" Koganei asked Gohan. "Uh....I believe so..." Gohan told Koganei. Koganei groaned."It's like having four Gotens!!" Koganei shouted. "Oh calm down! Davey behaves much better then Goten at some times!" Chey told Koganei. "We have to get **FireBlaze- _kun_** and **Lightning- _kun_** fast! Before anyone can use them as a part of some big plan!" Yumna said. Everyone stared at Yumna. "Did you not understand what I just said?" Yumna asked the group. "We got it...we just didn't think you would take charge like that!" Davey said. Yumna sighed. "Stuff like this always brings out the stuff you wished never would come out." Yumna said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Davey I think you made my little brother depressed..." Shay said. "If I did then I just gotta say this: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!" Davey shouted. "Guys...maybe you should listen to Yumna...or just go and stop Trunks' dad before you all die!" Jake told the group. Gohan looked at Jake. "What do you mean by that?" Gohan asked. "He means that Vegeta is behind all of this, he was behind all of this from the very beginning!" Zane shouted. "He's getting Trunks to get all four of the Stones to redo the seal, but it still means the Swords Of The Seal and the Chosen Ones must be destroyed!" Tommy told as he clenched his teeth. Everyone looked at the twins. "Is that true Jake- _kun_?" Davey asked. Jake looked down. "Yes, it is true **Terre- _kun_** , Vegeta was the one who hired kids like me to kill you..." Jake said in a small voice. "We gotta stop him!" Chey shouted. "But first we gotta get Goten!" Kimai said. "Not unless Vegeta decides to send someone to get rid of you first!" Jake said. "Are you saying we are marked kids?" Tommy asked. "So you're saying we are all targets?" Davey asked. Jake looked down again. "Yes, you are all targets, marked men, if anyone sees you they have orders to just shoot or kill you." Jake told them. "B-but we didn't do anything!" Shay shouted. "We broke the seal guys, we are the ones to blame for the Earth's chaos." Yumna said softly. Everyone looked at Yumna and sadly knew that what he said was true

Trunks picked up the **RubyLeaf Stone** and sighed. _Just three more to go, the **JadeWater Stone** , the **OpalFlash Stone** and the **OnyxFire Stone**._ Trunks looked up and saw a flash of metal. Trunks quickly flew into the air as a bullet flew by his face. Trunks took off from the place at his top speed. In a matter of a four minutes Trunks had accidentally flown half way around the world. It was then Trunks spotted an old friend. "GOKU!!!" Trunks shouted as he landed. Goku looked up at Trunks and smiled. "Hey Trunks!" Goku said. "Am I glad to see you here!" Trunks said with a huge grin. "Is something wrong?" Goku asked. "Besides the fact that my dad hired people who are trying to kill us and I need to find the four Stones then nothing is really wrong!" Trunks said. "Which Stones do you still need?" Goku asked. Trunks sighed. "I still need the **JadeWater Stone** , the **OpalFlash Stone** and the **OnyxFire Stone**. I only have the **RubyLeaf Stone**..." Trunks told Goku. Goku pulled out the **JadeWater Stone** and handed it to Trunks. "Here you go, I was getting tired of holding onto it for Goten anyways!" Goku said with a smile. "Thanks Goku! Do Davey and Tommy still have their Stones?" Trunks asked. "Well I know Davey does but I'm not too sure about Tommy...." Goku told Trunks. "Well thanks for the help!" Trunks shouted as he took off flying again. "Keep safe Trunks!! And don't forget to protect your group!" Goku shouted. "I WILL IF I FEEL LIKE IT!!!" Trunks yelled back. Goku sighed and knew that Trunks wouldn't ever try to remember about his group.

Davey sighed and looked away. "Is something wrong **Terre- _kun_**?" Koganei asked. "Nothing's wrong **Wolf- _kun_**..." Davey replied. "You shouldn't be like that **Terre- _kun_**..." Chey said. "Shhhh!!! I think someone is coming out!" Tommy hissed to the others. Something landed in front of Chey. "Huh? What's that?" Davey asked. Chey then noticed what it was. "It's a grenade!!" Chey shouted. The kids quickly scrambled away from the grenade. It went off in a flash.The group was hurt pretty badly by the grenade. Blood dripped down Tommy's face, messing with his vision. "G-guys?" Tommy asked in a small voice. Davey held his arm tightly. Tommy saw a huge gash on Davey's left arm. The blood was soaking through Davey's sleeve and his hand. "Kimai!!! Are you okay?!" Davey asked. Kimai appeared to be unharmed. The harm done to the Chosen Ones made them unable to protect most of themselves. Shay had a huge gash on her face. Yumna had lost his right arm. Chey just had a few cuts on her arms. And they were unsure of what happened to the others. "Guys? Are you okay?" Gohan asked. Hearing Gohan's voice made the others feel safe for a odd reason. "Anyone hurt badly?" Zane asked. "Nothing too big. Yumna lose his right arm but everyone else just has gashes and all that kind of stuff!" Davey replied. "Well over here it's about the same...but do any of you guys know where Jake or Koganei are?" Gohan asked. Zane crawled over to the others. "Is Yumna's arm still bleeding?" Zane asked. "Yes, but it's starting to stop." Davey told Zane. "I have no idea where those two are!" Chey shouted. Zane tried to stop the bleeding for Yumna. Shay hugged her younger brother tightly. Yumna screamed as Zane bandaged up his right arm. "It's okay **Illusie- _kun_**..." Davey said. Yumna started to cry. "It's okay **Illusie- _kun_**....you're very brave!" Tommy told Yumna. Jake jumped down. "Is everyone more or less okay?" Jake asked Gohan. "I think so, still don't know where Koganei is though..." Gohan said. Yumna looked down at his bloody arm, or what was left of his bloody arm and knew that it could have been worse.Shay bandaged up Tommy's head. "That's a lot of blood **Aqua- _kun_**..." Shay mumbled. Tommy sighed sadly. "I know that **Tonnerre- _chan_**...." Tommy said. The burning pain was all Yumna could really feel now. Besides the overwhelming feeling of fear and sadness. " **Illusie- _kun_** , are you okay?" Davey asked. Yumna didn't answer. " **Tonnerre- _chan_** , I think there is something wrong with your brother." Zane said softly. Shay looked over at her brother. "Yumna? Is something wrong?" Shay asked. Yumna still didn't answer. "Your brother is so stupid!" Koganei said as he walked out. "What do you mean by that?" Shay asked. "If he thinks he can fight like that then he is stupid!" Koganei shouted. "Yumna! You were thinking of fighting like that?!" Shay asked, slightly shocked. Yumna looked down. "I was....but I can't handle it..." Yumna said. Zane sighed and looked away. "We still gotta find those two kids!" Gohan shouted. Everyone agreed but they also knew that they needed time to rest and recover.

Trunks landed by the river. "This looks like a nice spot!" Trunks said with a huge grin. "Can you help me sir?" A young boy asked Trunks. The boy was about 6 or 7 with blue eyes and yellow dyed hair. "What do you need help with?" Trunks asked. "I'm lost can you please help me get home?" The boy asked. "Why can't you get home by yourself?" Trunks asked. "Because I'm scared of the wolves around here...." The boy said. "What's your name kid?" Trunks asked. "Traz, Mint Traz." The boy replied. Trunks smiled slightly. "Okay Mint- _kun_ let's go!" Trunks said. Mint nodded his head. Trunks pulled out his sword. "Alright then! You better now be setting me up or I'll have to fry you alive!" Trunks shouted. Mint took a few steps back. "I-I ain't setting you up!" Mint said in a shrill voice. Trunks put away his sword. "Okay then, I believe you....and if I find out that you're lying I won't think twice of killing you!" Trunks told Mint. Mint nodded his head and Trunks walked ahead. "He's falling for the trap boss! Soon we will have those two Stones!" Mint hissed into a walkie talkie. " _Okay then! Good work Agent Traz! Hurry up and bring him to me!_ " A woman replied. "Will do!" Mint said as he shut off the walkie talkie and ran after Trunks. "Hey! Hurry up Mint- _kun_! I have much more better things to do!" Trunks told Mint. "I'm so sorry for taking up your time sir..." Mint said. "Hey! My name is Trunks! Please use it!" Trunks told Mint. Mint nodded his head. "I don't get why you dyed your hair Mint- _kun_..." Trunks said softly. Mint blushed slightly. "How did you tell I dyed my hair Trunks?" Mint asked. "Easy! Yellow hair just doesn't seem like you normal hair colour and I can see that your roots have a bit of brown in them!" Trunks told Mint. "You can see all of that?" Mint asked, slightly puzzled. "Ya, It doesn't take a three year old much to tell that!" Trunks told Mint. Mint frowned slightly. _Enjoy your smugness while you still can Trunks! Pretty soon we'll have you in a grave! Rotting alone and so will your sword!_

Yumna growled in anger. "I CAN FIGHT STILL!!!" Yumna shouted. "NO YOU CAN'T!!! JUST STAY HERE!!!" Zane told Yumna. "I CAN STILL USE MY SWORD!!! I CAN STILL HELP YOU GUYS!!!" Yumna shouted. "Look here Yumna! I said you can't so you can't! Stop fighting with me and just obey what I say!" Zane said as he got up. Yumna screamed and started to cry. "It's okay **Illusie- _kun_**!!" Davey said. "But I want to fight too!!! It's not fair **Terre- _kun_**!!" Yumna shouted. Davey sighed. "Yumna it's just that you might not be ready to fight with one arm yet..." Davey told him. "But I _have been_ training!!! I been training almost non-stop!!!" Yumna shouted. "Oh wow!!! That's just wow **Illusie- _kun_**!!" Davey shouted. Yumna nodded his head slowly. "Maybe you should come and fight with us!" Davey said. "Really?" Yumna asked, trying to keep the happiness out of his voice. "Yep! I'll go and tell Zane!!" Davey said as he ran off. Yumna noticed Tommy staring at him. "What do you want **Aqua- _kun_**?!" Yumna asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "He still won't let you, no matter how hard you trained or how hard you train he still won't let you fight." Tommy said. "What do you mean by that?" Yumna asked, not even trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. "He thinks you are of no use to this group anymore now that you lost your right arm. He believes that you will just get yourself killed if you fight!" Tommy told Yumna. Tears started to stream down Yumna's face. "That's not true is it Tommy- _kun_? Please tell me it's not true!!" Yumna sobbed. Tommy smirked slightly. "Why don't you ask him yourself? Not that he would tell you the truth!" Tommy said, with a hint of happiness in his voice. "He really thinks I'm useless?" Yumna asked. "Like I already said, go ask him yourself but I don't think he'll tell you the truth....my brother is really weird like that!" Tommy said with a small smile. Yumna laughed softly. "I don't think he's that weird!" Yumna told Tommy. "You haven't lived with he so you really wouldn't know how weird he can be!" Tommy said. "Oh really? How weird can he be?" Yumna asked, happy to be talking with someone his age. "Well, he was always too serious when his was younger, he acted like such a adult...he really loves to kidding around even thought he's _waaaaayyyy_ too serious most of the time!" Tommy told Yumna. "Wow! You have a pretty weird twin brother!" Yumna shouted. "Oh please don't remind me! He's weird and I'm weird 'cause even thought we're twins we ain't even the same age!!" Tommy said. Tommy noticed that this was the very first time he had ever spoken so openly with someone before. Tommy knew that something was off for a strange reason but he shrugged it off easily.

"Are we any where near your house yet Mint- _kun_?" Trunks asked. Trunks and Mint had been walking for what seemed like hours. "I-I don't know!! I think we're lost!!" Mint shouted as he bursted into tears. "Oh! Hey don't cry Mint- _kun_!" Trunks said. Mint looked at Trunks. "And why should I cry? We're lost! And I'm not ever sure if my house is this way!!" Mint sobbed. "Well I can fly up and see if I can see your house! What does it look like?" Trunks asked. "You mustn't fly up!!" Mint shouted sharply. Trunks was shocked by Mint's sharpness in his voice. "A-and why not?" Trunks asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "Because what if someone shoots you?" Mint said. "Hmmm.....you have a good point there Mint- _kun_....let's keep walking then!" Trunks said. Mint smiles smugly. _Why don't you get it yet Trunks? Can't handle being trick by a little kid?_ "You coming Mint- _kun_?" Trunks asked. It was then Mint noticed that Trunks was way ahead of him. "GAH!!! WAIT UP TRUNKS!!!" Mint shouted as he ran to try and catch up to Trunks. Trunks laughed. "You're pretty slow Mint- _kun_!" Trunks said. "I ain't that slow!! I was busy thinking!" Mint said sharply. "Ya, suuurrreee you were just thinking!" Trunks said as he ran ahead. "HEY!!! WAIT UP TRUNKS!!!! I'M SCARED OF WOLVES!!!" Mint shouted. Trunks laughed and waited for Mint. _Geez...what is taking this kid so long?_ Mint quickly ran ahead of Trunks. Trunks was startled and jumped back. "You okay Trunks- _kun_?" Mint asked. Trunks frowned. "You just scared me I guess. I was deep in my thoughts when you ran ahead of me..." Trunks told Mint softly. " So I scared ya?" Mint asked surprised. "Yes you did scare me Mint- _kun_! Now can we drop it?!" Trunks asked, slightly annoyed. Mint slowly nodded his head okay. "Come on brat! I wanna get out of here as soon as I can!" Trunks said sharply as he walked off. Mint just meekly followed Trunks.


	11. Telling Us Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 11 of 12, Chapter Eleven, Season One, Episode Eleven; Telling Us Lies

Shay looked at her younger brother and sighed. "Do you need some help?" Shay asked. Yumna looked up and smiled. "I'm fine! As the son of the greatest fighter ever!! I should be able to train extra hard!!" Yumna told Shay. Shay laughed softly and smiled back. "Okay then. Just tell me if you want anything!" Shay told Yumna. "Does that mean I can ask for a sword and I'll get one?" Yumna asked, completely amazed by what Shay had just said. Shay shook her head no. "You're not ready yet." Shay told Yumna firmly. "How come you get one and I don't?" Yumna asked. "I am the better one, Father agrees that you're a weakling!" Shay said.

Yumna woke up with a start. "You okay **Illusie- _kun_**?" Tommy asked. Yumna relaxed and settled back into bed. "Just a bad dream...." Yumna said. _Or a bad memory..._ Tommy nodded. "Lot's of kids our age would have bad dreams with all that is going on." Tommy said. "Who's smarter, you or your brother?" Yumna asked. Tommy fell silent. "I'm not really sure...we are both quite smart. I do like building things in my spare time...." Tommy said softly. "Did you ever build something useful?" Yumna asked. Tommy was about to answer when Zane walked in. "Okay guys, I thought I already told you to get to bed!" Zane said slightly annoyed. "Hey! **Illusie- _kun_** just had a bad dream! I was helping him get back to bed!" Tommy told Zane. "Well it doesn't seem like you're doing a good job!" Zane said in a low voice. Tommy sighed and got up. "See ya in the morning **Illusie- _kun_**! I'll talk to ya then!" Tommy said as he walked out. "Look here Yumna, if you at least try and get a little bit of sleep I will let you do some training with us..." Zane told Yumna. Yumna smiled. "Thank you **Fallen Moon- _san_** , good night." Yumna said. Zane left and saw that Tommy was waiting for him outside. "What was that all about _Onii-chan_?" Tommy asked annoyed. "What? I said if he got some sleep he could train with us!" Zane told Tommy. "You're not gonna let him train are you?" Tommy asked. Zane didn't answer. "False promises, false hope..." Tommy said as he walked away.

"Look here kid, we have been walking for hours and I think it's time I took a nap..." Trunks said. "You can go ahead and do that, I'll keep lookout!" Mint told Trunks. Trunks was too tired to care and sat under a tree. "Y-you better wake me if-if anything comes close...." Trunks mumbled a he quickly fell asleep. Mint waited a few minute to see if Trunks was really asleep. "Weird kid..." Mint mumbled as he turned on his walkie talkie. " _Is he ready Agent Traz?_ " A woman asked. "Yes he's asleep and it doesn't look like he will be waking up anytime soon...." Mint replied. " _We will be there in a few minutes Agent Traz, make sure he stays asleep!_ " The woman told Mint. "I will..." Mint told her as he turned off the walkie talkie. _This will be so easy....he's fast asleep and won't be waking up any time soon...._ Trunks was sleeping so soundly that he didn't even noticed when Mint's partners came up. "That the boy Agent Traz?" A girl asked Mint as she moved her bright green hair away from her bright red eyes. "Yep, this is the boy Hope- _chan_." Mint said. "Please just call me by my Code name Mint- _kun_..." Hope said softly, like how she always talked. "Okay...I will then Agent Ruizka..." Mint told Hope. "Did you give him sleeping pills or something?" Hope asked, completely amazed by how Trunks was in such a deep sleep. "Mint- _kun_ is too kind to do that!" A boy said. "Volt is right...." Another girl said. "But then how is he in such a deep sleep Abby- _chan_?" Hope asked. Abby didn't have a answer.

Goten looked over at Tally. "Why did you bring me here Tally- _chan_?" Goten asked. Tally sighed and sat down. "What's wrong Tally- _chan_?" Goten asked. "I thought I told you to not call me 'Tally- _chan_ ' it's 'Tally-wa' Goten!" Tally said sharply. Goten sighed. "Why did you bring me here? Am I in trouble?" Goten asked. "I'm the one who was told to get rid of you by any means needed...." Tally told Goten softly. "WHAT?!" Goten shouted, seeming to forget that there was all kinds of people around in that forest. "It's best to be quiet, or else I can't help you escape...." Tally said. "Why do I need to escape?" Goten asked. "You need to save **_your_ FireBlaze- _kun_**." Tally told him. Goten nodded and understood it now. "I won't let anyone hurt my **FireBlaze- _kun_**!" Goten shouted. Tally smiled. "You better hurry up, Trunks is being taken away as we speak..." Tally told Goten. Goten was silent. " **Lightning- _kun_**..." Tally said softly."No. I'm not sure he's gonna be hurt just yet. I think they know something we don't..." Goten mumbled.

" **Aqua- _kun_**?" Shay asked. Tommy lazily looked up. " **Aqua- _kun_** , do you like my brother?" Shay asked. "WHAT?!" Tommy shouted. "Well do you?" Shay asked. Tommy blushed slightly. " **Tonnerre- _chan_**...what kind of question is that?" Tommy asked. "Never mind..." Shay said. "Hey!! I thought we were training!" Zane shouted. "Buzz off _Onii-chan_!" Tommy shouted. " **Aqua- _kun_**!!" Yumna shouted. "Okay!! I get it!!" Tommy said. "Get training you moron!" Chey said as she hit Tommy. "OWW!!! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!" Tommy asked annoyed. "You're not training!" Chey shouted. "WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Zane yelled. Everyone turned and looked at Zane. "We are training to go and save the two kids. There is no reason for us to be fighting with each other! If we keep this up we will end up dead! So stop your senseless bickering and get back to training!" Zane snapped. No one made a move. "What's wrong guys?" Zane asked. No one answered. "Is there something behind me?" Zane asked. "Kind of..." Tommy mumbled. "Oh this is just great..." Zane said annoyed. "Um...sir?" Hope asked. "What do ya want?" Davey asked annoyed. "I-I just wanted some help if you could spare me some..." Hope said holding back tears. "Bloody hell! What happened to you?" Kimai asked Hope. "It's best if we washed away that blood." Gohan said. "Oh..! Thank you!" Hope said as she started to cry. "Aww...it's okay now miss! We'll help you out!" Yumna said. _Heh, this was easier then I thought! Soon these suckers will be dead and we will unlock the seal!_ Hope though as she smirked.


	12. Seals Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 12 of 12, Chapter Twelve, Season One, Episode Twelve; Seals Unleashed

Trunks opened his eyes. "Where the hell am I?" Trunks asked half-asleep. "Glad you're awake." A girl said. "Who are you?" Trunks asked. "I'm Amy Tracker." The girl said. Trunks noticed he was tied up. "Oh I get it!! You're a crazy person!" Trunks shouted. "HEY!! I AM NOT A CRAZY PERSON!!" Amy shouted. Trunks sighed. "If you're not crazy then why am I tied up?" Trunks asked. "The _Seal Feuerschwert._ " Amy said. Trunks quickly translated it in his head. "That means Fire Seal Sword right?" Trunks asked. "Yes _Mein Kind_." Amy told Trunks. "You know German???" Trunks asked shocked. "Yes I do so shut up!" Amy shouted. "I'm sorry. You just seem like a girl who couldn't know German..." Trunks mumbled. Amy had black hair and blue eyes. For a strange reason she was wearing a hat. "You're a weird one _Mein Kind_." Amy said softly. "You're a short one _Mein Kind_." Trunks said. "I'm 12 and a half!" Amy shouted. "Who's older, you or the monkey?" Trunks asked. "MY TWIN BROTHERS ARE NOT MONKEYS!!!" Amy shouted at Trunks. Trunks smirked. "Fire and Water, Earth and Air. Darkness and Light, Wood and Lightning. Thunder and Rainbow." Trunks said. "Huh?" Amy asked confused. " **OpalFlash**!!" Trunks shouted. A small stone Amy was holding starts glowing brightly. "W-what the?!" Amy shouted shocked. Trunks grabbed the stone and ran out of the place, having no idea where he was going.

Goten opened one of his eyes. "Are you okay **ChibiLightning**?" Jake asked. "Where am I?" Goten asked as he sat up. "In a safe place now. Safer then the others..." Jake told Goten. Goten looked at Jake, not understanding what he was saying. " **Koga**..." Goten whispered softly as he started to cry. Jake hugged Goten tightly. "It's okay...they will be alright. When they are together they are at their strongest." Jake said. "We gotta find them..." Goten whispered. "It's better if we wait...you're still not fully healed." Jake told Goten. Goten looked around. All there was was a tent, a small fire pit, a backpack and a small gun. "What where you doing?" Goten asked. "Finding out stuff..." Jake mumbled.

Zane put his hand up against one of the bar. "Release the sword, free the maker, bend this bar, destroy this object." Zane whispered softly. There was a hissing sound and then the bars fell to the ground. Zane walked out of his cell. "Heh, that was easy!"Zane said with a smirk. Zane picked up his sword and also Tommy's and Shay's swords. "Come on Shay, the bars are gone." Zane told her. Shay looked out. Her yellow hair fell into her dull light green eyes. "You don't look so good **Fallen Moon- _san_**.." Shay said in a small voice. "Well you don't look too good yourself..." Zane mumbled. "I heard that.." Shay snapped hoarsely. "It's true...you look like you just lost a war.." Zane told her. "I don't like this one bit..." Shay said bitterly. "Let's just hurry up and get the others!" Zane told Shay as her grabbed the other's swords.

Tommy looked at the Davey and Yumna. "Come on guys, it's just a forest." Tommy told them. They crawled out the window. "W-why is the sky so dark? I-isn't it daytime?" Yumna asked in a scared voice. Davey growled. "What is is D-man?" Tommy asked. "The Dragonballs....Shenron..." Davey hissed. "I'll quickly check if your idea is correct." Tommy said as he took out a small device. "What is that?" Yumna asked. "It's a thing I made! It can quickly tell if someone just used the Dragonballs to summon Shenron!" Tommy told him. Davey quickly took to the air. "DAVEY!! DON'T!!!" Tommy shouted. Davey felt something hit his left arm. Davey freaked out and banging into a tree. "DAVEY!!! DAVEY!! **TERRE- _KUN_**!!!" Tommy screamed. "We gotta go see if he's okay!! That wasn't normal for **Terre- _kun_** to do!" Yumna said in a worried voice. Tommy put away the device. "Come on! We better hurry!" Tommy shouted.

Trunks stopped and sat down. "I-I can't do this!!" Trunks shouted as he started to cry. _Everyone is in trouble because of me! I can't even do anything to help them!_ "This is all _your_ fault! I hate you!!!" Trunks shouted as he threw his sword away. "You don't want to lose this." A soft voice told him. Trunks turned around. "Mom..." Trunks mumbled. Bulma walked over. "Take it..." Bulma told Trunks. "I. Don't. Want. It." Trunks said through clenched teeth. "But you love your birthday present your dad got you." Bulma said confused. "It made me like this..." Trunks said as he looked at the bruises. "I'm pretty sure your father did worse." Bulma told Trunks. "That's true but I'm a wanted man, er child." Trunks said. Bulma sighed. "As long as you're my son I won't let anything bad happen to you." Bulma told him. "Thank you mommy..." Trunks said as he held back tears.

" _Onii-chan_!!" Someone shouted. Zane opened his eyes. "Is something wrong Zane- _kun_?" Shay asked. "I thought I heard someone.." Zane said softly. Shay sat down and smiled. "You seem cute as a kid!" Shay said. "Huh?!" Zane asked as he noticed that Shay was also a kid. Zane started screaming. "What's the matter Zane?" Shay asked worried. "I. Don't. Like. Being. A. Little. Kid." Zane hissed. "Calm down..." Shay told Zane softly. Zane blinked back tears. "I always tried, I always seemed to somehow block them out...but now they're coming back..." Zane whispered.

_"Why did you let them?!"_

Zane glanced around. "What's wrong?" Shay asked. "I thought I heard-never mind Shay." Zane said as he smiled. _I'm great at blocking things. Yay..and now I fail at everything. Today isn't my day._

"I think it's this way!" Gohan told the others. "I wanna go home!!!"Kimai cried. "I'm hungry..." Chey mumbled. Gohan sat down. "This isn't fair..." Gohan said slightly annoyed. "Stop being stupid Gohan!!" Chey shouted. "I bite!" Gohan randomly shouted. Chey backed down. "You're not happy being little again..." Chey said. "Hey! I lost my daddy when I was this age!" Gohan shouted. "Stop fighting you two." Kimai told them. "We're now like....um..one, two, three, four, five, swx, sewen, ewght...er.." Chey said as she started counting on her fingers. "Um it's six, seven, eight." Gohan said. "Swrry..." Chey said. "Er guys...if you're done talking like babies then we have big problems." Kimai said. "I'm not talking like a baby, Chey is Kimai! I'm a big kid not a little kid!" Gohan shouted. Kimai sighed. "Look, I think they want us." Kimai said as she pointed at some kids.

"I'm sure glad we found you guys!" Yumna shouted. "What are you guys doing here?" Gohan asked. "Davey's hurt. Something hit him and made him freak out." Tommy said as he sat Davey down. "How long has he been like this?" Gohan asked. "Ummm...Hot Dog!" Tommy shouted. "That's not a answer..." Gohan told Tommy. "Ummm...I'm not sure...I wasn't paying-OH LOOK!! IT'S A TREE!!!" Tommy yelled as he pointed at a tree. Everyone stared at Tommy. "Are you okay **Aqua- _kun_**?" Kimai asked. Tommy started laughing his head off. "Er, Tommy- _kun_?" Yumna asked. Tommy laughed harder. "I think he finally lost it..." Chey mumbled. "Finally? He lost it months ago!" Gohan shouted. Tommy laughed even harder. "Let's poke him!!" Chey shouted. "No!" Tommy said in-between laughter. Gohan and Chey started poking Tommy. Tommy squealed. Yumna giggled. "What's wrong with Tommy?" Davey asked. Kimai hugged her big brother. "He's just having the time of his life." Kimai said.

Goten grabbed the stone. Jake slapped him back. "Give me that stone!!" Goten shouted. "My _Nii-san_ don't want it! I won't let you have it!" Jake told Goten. "I'm gonna have to take it by force then!!" Goten told Jake. Jake destroyed the stone. "Now no one can have it..." Jake said. "Release the burning pain, tears of flames, cuts of blood, release seal #41 DARK ATTACK!" Goten shouted. Jake pointed his sword at Goten. "Get ready, in five minutes the seals will break and you will all be blamed." Jake told him.

_"No, I'm sorry. He had to die."_

" **Fallen Moon- _kun_**?" Shay asked. "The swords!!" Zane shouted. "The swords are right here." Shay said. Zane blinked, and saw nothing. "Where? I don't see them..." Zane said worried. "Damnit..." Shay mumbled. "DAMN YOU _ONII-CHAN_!!!" Zane screamed. "I think we lost this battle Zane." Shay told him. "I think you're right **Tonnerre- _chan_**." Zane mumbled.

Trunks closed his eyes and let the pain take over. _Mommy...Daddy...everyone...I failed...I lost....I-I'm so sorry...I don't want it to end like this...the swords are now destroyed...but I'm laying here....someone help me...._

"There he is!!!" Davey shouted. Everyone landed. "Trunks- _kun_?" Goten asked. "Will he be okay?" Kimai asked. "Wake up Trunks, it's all over." Gohan said. Zane looked at his student. "Trunks..open your eyes...come on..we don't wanna lose anyone else...wake up...please wake up!" Zane sobbed. " _Onii-chan_?" Bra asked. "Open your eyes...wake up...I won't yell at you anymore...I won't hit you anymore....just wake up..." Davey begged. Goten started to cry. "Wake up **FireBlaze- _kun_**! JUST WAKE UP!!!!" Goten sobbed. Gohan hugged his brother. "He's okay...he just needs his rest. He's hurt pretty badly but he's alive." Gohan said. Zane picked up Trunks. "Let's get him to a hospital.." Zane said. "The others will be waiting for us there!" Goten shouted happily. "Come on then!! Let's go!!!" Davey shouted as they took off.


	13. A New Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 15, Chapter One, Season Two, Episode Thirteen; New Challenge

Trunks grinned at Goten. "Ready **Chibi Lightning**?" Trunks asked. "I'm ready **Chibi Flame**!" Goten said with a huge grin. "Hey guys come on! The others are waiting!" Zane said. "It's been a few years since we last saw Yumna and Shay!" Davey shouted. "I know **Chibi Ter**." Tommy said. Everyone started to giggle. "Where's **Chibi Vent**?" Goten asked. "Off to get **Chibi Tree**." Zane giggled. Ever since they had all become little kids, they changed their 'Seal Names' to Chibi something. " **Chibi Dark**!! I can't find my gift!" Kimai cried. " **Chibi Shine** , where is that place again?" Chey asked Gohan. Gohan giggled. Everyone looked at each other and started laughing. "We better hurry up! We don't want to keep them waiting guys! It's been about four years now!" Tommy told them. " **Chibi Wet** is right!!" Zane shouted. "Let's go!" Trunks shouted with a huge smile on his face.

Shay looked at her younger brother. His face remained silent and showed no feeling at all. "Are you okay **Illusie-kun**?" Shay asked. Yumna slowly shook his head. "So you're not going to talk to me?" Shay asked confused. Yumna quickly nodded his head. Shay sighed and looked out the window. "There's still a long ways to go Miss." A man told Shay. "I know that Travis. It isn't that hard to know." Shay said sharply. Yumna sighed and curled up in his seat. _This is gonna be a long trip. I can't wait to see Tommy and the others again!! Then maybe sis will stop being so upset!_

"Yo!" Tommy said cheerfully. "Hey ya guys!" Bra shouted. "They're late..." Zane said slightly annoyed. Goten and Davey were napping under a tree while Kimai, Gohan and Chey were playing tag. Zane and Tommy were sitting at a picnic table, while Trunks was just climbing a tree. "Hey ya **Peace-chan**!" Gohan called out. Bra crossed her arms. "What are you guys doing here?!" Bra asked slightly annoyed. "Waiting for someone..." Zane said as leaned up against a tree and he closed his eyes. Bra walked up and poked Zane. "If you want to live then back away." Zane said with his eyes still closed. Bra back away quickly. "So what are you doing here **Peace-chan**?" Tommy asked in a really cheerfully voice. "Um, this is-well never mind **Aqua-kun**." Bra said as she turned to walk away. "Where are you going now _Mein Kind_?" Zane asked as he looked up lazily. "Go away you little bratchild..." Bra hissed. "Hey!! I'm older then you! You little idiot!" Zane shouted. Everyone looked at Zane. "Idiot? You don't usually use that word..." Gohan said. Zane sighed and closed his eyes again. "I'm taking a nap...wake me up when it's 4 o'clock." Zane mumbled.

"Just a little bit closer!" The girl shouted as she reached for the orange ball. The branch snapped and the girl screamed. _Mama! Papa! Big brother! Save me!_ "ALEX!!! RACHEL!!! HELP!!!!" The little girl shouted. "ANNABELLA!!!!" A boy yelled. There was a bright flash and Annabella disappeared. "ANNABELLA?! ANNABELLA?!" The boy screamed.

"Tommy-san..." Yumna said softly. Tommy opened his eyes. "Hmm.... _Onii-chan_...?" Tommy asked sleepily. "No, it's me **Illusie-kun**.." Yumna whispered. Tommy sat up. "What time is it?" Tommy asked softly. It was dark out and everyone else was sleeping. "It's 12 o'clock am..." Yumna whispered. "Sorry we were late..." Shay whispered. " **FireBla** -I mean Trunks-kun..." Yumna called out softly. Trunks fell out of his tree. "Are you okay **Chibi Flame**?" Tommy asked. " **CHIBI BOOM**! **CHIBI DREAM**!! YOU'RE HERE!!" Trunks shouted, waking up everyone else with a start. "YUMNA!!!" Davey shouted. "SHAY!!" Zane shouted. "YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY HERE!" Kimai shouted. Trunks hugged his old friends. "How have you guys been?" Trunks asked. "Not good, someone else is here!" Tommy hissed. Everyone looked around for the person. A small girl came out. "Rachel? Alexander? Is that you?" She asked in a small voice. "For Pete's sake! It's a little girl!" Zane shouted.

"Why should we help you?!" Volt asked annoyed. "You guys know her family!!" Gohan shouted. "Guys...can we all just calm down?" Chey asked. "But can't you get Chey to do it?" Ratt asked annoyed. "It's already bad that we're little kids again! Do you really think they'll like seeing me like this?!" Chey asked. "I say we do it." Abby said. Hope nodded her head. "Hey! It's two against two!!" Volt shouted. "Um...I agree with the girls..." Mint said. Chey hugged Mint. "Thanks guys! We gotta hang out more!" Chey said happily. "That is your payment." Ratt said with a laugh. Chey smiled slightly. "Okay then **Monkey-kun**.." Chey said. "Annabella, you're-Hey, where did she go?" Gohan asked. "She's gone...this is bad..." Zane mumbled.

"I'm Ken. It's nice to meet you guys." The little boy said. "Has anyone been looking for a little girl named Annabella?" Tommy asked. "She has short brown hair and green eyes."Goten said. "She talks a bit funny," Davey said. "Like with a accent." Ken smiled slightly. "Annabella's sibling have been very worried for her safety." Ken told them. "We better go report back to the others now." Tommy said. "May I invite you in for a drink?" Ken asked. "Um,I guess it wouldn't hurt to sit down for a few minutes." Tommy said. "I'll even get you guys a snack." Ken told them. The three hungry boys agreed to come in for just a few minutes.

"Beans, beans, the musical fruit, the more you eat, the more you toot! Beans, beans, they're good for your heart, the more you eat, the more you fart!" All the kids sang. "Will you kids stop it?!" Chi-Chi shouted. "Beans! Beans!" All the kids chanted. Chi-Chi smiled. "I never should have agreed to feed you all." Chi-Chi said.


	14. Losing Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 15, Chapter Two, Season Two, Episode Fourteen; Losing Your Mind

"Who's there?!" Zane asked. No one answered. Zane reached for his sword, but found himself grabbing nothing. " ** _You're nothing without your sword little one...you were born connected to that sword. You can't live without the sword._** " A voice hissed at Zane. Zane covered his ears. "O- _Onii-chan_ said it wasn't safe to use it!" Zane shouted. **_"That's why they died..."_** The voice hissed. "N-no, they died 'cause they couldn-" Zane started to say. " _ **They died because they**_ _**couldn't protect themselves."**_ The voice told him. _Wake up Zane! You gotta wake up!!_ " _ **You're not gonna be waking up anytime soon young one."**_ The voice told him. "A Saiyan ain't scared and a Saiyan-OH LOOK A TACO!!!" Zane shouted. Then everything went silent. Zane was confused. " _ **You win this round young one..."**_ The voice hissed. "So you don't like tacos?" Zane asked. _**"JUST SHUT UP!!! I FREAKIN' HATE TACOS!!"**_ The voice yelled "How can you not like tacos?" Zane asked. " _ **OH NEVER MIND!!"**_ The voice yelled.

_Zane opened his eyes. "ONII-CHAN!!! YOU'RE OKAY!!!" Tommy shouted as he hugged Zane. "Eh? Tacos?" Zane asked. "Um, no tacos here Zane." Gohan said. "Aww...but a taco saved my life!" Zane shouted. "AHHH!!! THE TACO DEMON IS BACK!!!!" Tommy screamed. Zane laughed. **Don't be so smug boy. I'm right here with you.** Zane glanced around. "Tacos...we need to get tacos..." Zane mumbled. "But I don't like tacos..." Gohan said. "YOU ARE A MONSTER!!!" Zane shouted. "I just never had a taco before." Gohan told Zane. "You must eat a taco then!" Zane shouted. "But I'm not hungry right now." Gohan said. "I WILL FORCE YOU TO EAT THEN!!!" Zane told him. Gohan was confused. "But I don't want to eat right now. Maybe later Zane, anyways we are still waiting for the others to report back." Gohan told him. Zane sighed and sat down. "Land of the silver birch, home of the beaver." Gohan started to sing. "Where still the mighty moose wanders at will. Blue lakes and rocky shores. I will return once more." Tommy sang. Zane sighed and closed his eyes. "Boom de de boom boom, Boom de de boom boom, Boom de de boom boom, bo-oo-oom...."_

Davey yawned. "I'm tired now..." Goten mumbled. **_Rest your eyes for a few minutes, when you wake up it will all be over. Don't close your eyes. Don't want to die._** "Goten....why are you...?" Tommy asked weakly. Goten dried his tears. "I'm not. I didn't..." Goten said as he closed his eyes. _**Close your eyes, say hello to your doom. It will hopefully be all over soon.**_ Davey yawned again. "I'm taking a nap.." Tommy mumbled.

Gohan looked at Zane. "Do you think he'll be alright Gohan?" Chey asked. Gohan sighed. "I have no idea..he has been talking to himself for the past few hours..." Gohan said. Trunks closed his eyes. "Trunks-chan...?" Shay asked. "I'm not a girl!!!" Trunks shouted. "Where are they?" Yumna asked worried. "They might have stopped for a snack..." Kimai said. "Never mind that...I'm going crazy..." Yumna said. _**"Don't try to hide little one."**_ The voice told Zane. "Just leave me alone!!" Zane shouted. Everyone turned and looked at Zane. "DON'T STARE AT ME!!!" Zane shouted. Everyone quickly looked away. "He's lost it..." Trunks muttered. "He already lost it when his mom died..." Gohan hissed. Everyone looked at each other. "Are we all going to go crazy?" Kimai asked.


	15. Learning The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 15, Chapter Three, Season Two, Episode Fifteen; Learning The Truth

_What is going on?" Trunks asked. "You don't want to die now do you?" Annabella asked. "Is someone coming?" Trunks asked. Annabella pulled out a dragon ball. "They want this, it is stuck in a tree near my village." Annabella told Trunks. "Who's they?" Trunks asked. "You have to hurry before it's too late." Annabella said. "Who's they?!" Trunks asked._

Trunks groaned and sat up. He rubbed his head. "Who hit me?" Trunks asked. Everyone looked at Trunks. "Why are you bleeding?" Yumna asked. "Who hit me?" Trunks asked again. "There's still no reply from the three boys." Chey told Gohan. "What??? That's bad!" Gohan shouted. "Aren't you guys gonna answer me?!" Trunks asked annoyed. "Be quiet little one..." Shay told Trunks. Trunks sighed and gave up. He walked up to look outside. "Why is it so dark?" Trunks asked slightly confused. "We aren't sure yet." Yumna told Trunks. "It's the middle of the day..." Trunks mumbled.

 _ **Ring around the Rosy. A pocketful of posies. "Ashes, Ashes" We all fall down! Ring-a Ring o'Rosies. A Pocket full of Posies. "A-tishoo! A-tishoo!" We all fall Down!**_ Goten opened his eyes. _**Ring around the Rosy. A pocketful of posies. "Ashes, Ashes" We all fall down! Ring-a Ring o'Rosies. A Pocket full of Posies. "A-tishoo! A-tishoo!" We all fall Down!**_ "What is-who is singing that?" Tommy asked slightly confused. _**Ring around the Rosy. A pocketful of posies. "Ashes, Ashes" We all fall down! Ring-a Ring o'Rosies. A Pocket full of Posies. "A-tishoo! A-tishoo!" We all fall Down!**_ "That's weird...." Davey mumbled. _**Lizzie Borden took an axe, and gave her mother forty whacks, when she saw what she had done, she gave her father forty-one.**_ "What is that?!" Goten asked scared. _**Lizzie Borden took an axe, and gave her mother forty whacks, when she saw what she had done, she gave her father forty-one.**_ "SHUT UP!!!" Tommy screamed. _**Lizzie Borden took an axe, and gave her mother forty whacks, when she saw what she had done, she gave her father forty-one.**_ "ENOUGH!!!" Davey shouted. _ **Sandman, come to me tonight, Comfort me till morning light— As darkness falls and shadows loom, I bid you welcome to my room— Rest your bones beside my bed, Lay your hands upon my head— Cast your spell of slumber deep, And stay beside me as I sleep— If I should die before I wake, I grant to you my soul to take—**_ Goten started screaming. _**Sandman, come to me tonight, Comfort me till morning light— As darkness falls and shadows loom, I bid you welcome to my room— Rest your bones beside my bed, Lay your hands upon my head— Cast your spell of slumber deep, And stay beside me as I sleep— If I should die before I wake, I grant to you my soul to take—**_ "Oh my-it's never gonna stop!!" Davey yelled in a shrill voice. "MAKE IS STOP!!!" Tommy sobbed as he covered his ears. _**Sandman, come to me tonight, Comfort me till morning light— As darkness falls and shadows loom, I bid you welcome to my room— Rest your bones beside my bed, Lay your hands upon my head— Cast your spell of slumber deep, And stay beside me as I sleep— If I should die before I wake, I grant to you my soul to take—**_


	16. Haunting Rhymes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of 15, Chapter Four, Season Two, Episode Sixteen; Haunting Rhymes

**_I can hear the dark, if I listen hard. I can hear it waiting, outside in the yard. I can hear the dark, coming up the stairs. I can hear it saying, "I know you're in there."_** "NO MORE!!" Goten sobbed. "MAKE IT STOP!!!" Davey screamed. **_Those who visit the murky water of the lake, their soul in which the creature takes, upon the night of the full moon, the child's scream will be their doom._** Tommy held back tears. "Why us...?" Goten asked softly. **_Little Polly Flinders, Sat among the cinders, Warming her pretty little toes. Mother came and caught her, And whipped her pretty daughter, For spooling her nice new clothes._** "They're nursery rhymes!" Tommy shouted. **_Can't even shout, can't even cry, The Gentlemen are coming by. Looking in windows, knocking on doors,They need to take seven and they might take yours. Can't call to mom, can't say a word, You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard._** "Those are nursery rhymes?!" Goten asked shocked. "Yes! Ones make to scare children!" Tommy told them. **_Beware the stare of Mary Shaw. She has no children only dolls. And if you see her in your dreams. Beware to never ever scream._**

"It should be around here..." Trunks mumbled. "Found it yet **Chibi Flame**?" Zane asked. "Not yet." Trunks mumbled. **_Can't even shout, can't even cry, The Gentlemen are coming by. Looking in windows, knocking on doors,They need to take seven and they might take yours. Can't call to mom, can't say a word, You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard._** Zane covered his ears. "Are you okay Zane?" Trunks asked. "Eh? Oh just a headache." Zane said. Trunks felt a sudden chill in the air. " ** _Beware the stare of Mary Shaw. She has no children only dolls. And if you see her in your dreams. Beware to never ever scream._** " A voice chanted. Trunks looked up. He found himself staring at a rotting corpse. Trunks let out a cry of terror and slipped off the tree branch. "TRUNKS!!" Zane shouted.

"Who wants to go first?" Shay asked. No one answered. "So no one wants to?" Shay asked. "Pretty much.." Gohan said. "Can't call to mom, can't say a word, you're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard..." Chey sang softly. "I'll go..." Kimai said. "You're the youngest..." Yumna said. "If no one else will go then I will. I'm not a wimp!" Kimai told Yumna. "Okay then...go ahead Kimai..." Shay told her. Kimai nodded her head and knew what she has to do.


	17. Understanding Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of 15, Chapter Five, Season Two, Episode Seventeen; Understanding Each Other

_"How do you do **Chibi Moon**? **Chibi Dark** what are you up to?"_

Zane opened his eyes. "Are you okay Zane?" Trunks asked. Trunks was hanging from a tree branch 40 feet off the ground. "Are you stuck?!" Zane asked annoyed. "Um...kind of...." Trunks said with a laugh. Zane sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hey! Aren't you gonna help me?!" Trunks asked. Zane started to walk away. "Hey..! You can't leave me hanging here!!" Trunks shouted. Zane ignored Trunks. "Zane! Zane!! ZANE!!!!" Trunks yelled. Zane still ignored Trunks. "ZANNNNEEEEEE!!!" Trunks screamed.

Gohan sighed. " _なぜあなたはとても悲しい飯ですか_?"(Why are you so sad Gohan?)Chey asked. "I'm not sad Chey." Gohan snapped. " _何が間違っているのですか_?"(What did I do wrong?)Chey asked. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Gohan said. " _二人黙れ_!"(Shut the F**K up!)Shay shouted. " _我々は非常に残念だ_."(We are very sorry)Chey and Gohan said. "Okay then..." Shay said. " _が来る Kimai!_ "(Look, here comes Kimai!)Gohan shouted. "I got it!" Kimai said with a smile on her face. " _良い仕事Kimai_."(Good job Kimai.)Gohan said. "What?" Kimai asked confused. "He said good work Kimai." Yumna told her. " _ありがとう夢くん."(_ Thank you **Dream-kun** )Gohan said. "Why are you guys talking like that?" Kimai asked. " _私たちは間違っているか/?_ " _(_ What did we do wrong?)Shay asked confused. "Can't you guys speak in English?!" Kimai sobbed. " _私たちにはできるが、これはより多くの楽しみである_." (Yes we can but this is more fun.) Chey said. "I GIVE UP!!" Kimai shouted. " _申し訳ありませんが風ちゃん_." (sorry **Wind-chan** ) Gohan said with a small laugh.

" _Waar ben ik_?"(Where am I?)Tommy asked as he opened his eyes. " _Je suis heureux que vous êtes éveillé_ **_Aqua-kun_**."(I'm glad you're awake **Aqua-kun**.) Davey said with a smile. " _Jeg vil at min store bror_!"(I want my big brother!) Goten shouted. " _Wat in de wereld_ ...?"(What in the world...?) Tommy asked. " _Pourquoi parles-tu comme ça_?"(Why are you talking like that?)Davey asked. " _Jeg kan ikke forstå dere_." Goten told them. (I can not understand you) " _Ik kan ook niet_."(I can not either) Tommy said. " _Je ne comprends pas vous les gars soit_."(I do not understand you guys either.)Davey said. " _Ben jij de Franse taal Davey_?"(Are you speaking French Davey?)Tommy asked. " _Er du snakke nederlandsk Tommy_?"(Are you speaking Dutch Tommy?)Goten asked. " _Êtes-vous parlant norvégien Goten_?"(Are you speaking Norwegian Goten?)Davey asked. " _Oui_ "(yes)Davey said." _Ja_ "(Yes) Goten said. " _Ja_ "(yes) Tommy said. " _Hvorfor snakker vi som dette_ ...?"(Why are we talking like this?)Goten asked. " _Ik heb geen idee Goten_ ...."(I have no idea Goten...) Tommy said with a sigh. " _Je ne comprends toujours pas vous les gars_!"(I still do not understand you guys!)Davey shouted.


	18. Old Friends Past Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 of 15, Chapter Six, Season Two, Episode Eighteen; Old Friends Past Memories

" _我々は、迅速に行動する必要があります_."(We need to act fast.) Gohan said. " _我々は彼らを止めることはできない_." (We cannot stop them.)Chey said. " _なぜ...なぜ私たち_?"(Why....why us?) Shay asked. " _우리 모두는 너무 약해_." (we're all too weak.) Yumna told them. "I don't understand you guys." Kimai cried. "We are just talking about how we need to save the others!" Yumna quickly translated. " _あなたは英語を話す滞在し、私たちのために翻訳ドリームくん_." (You should just stay speaking English and translate for us **Dream-kun**.) Gohan told Yumna. "Okay then Gohan." Yumna said. " _Bạn là tất cả kẻ ngu_..." (You're all fools...) Ken told the group. " _ここで、アクアくんと他のですか_?!" (Where are **Aqua-kun** and the others?!) Gohan shouted. "Somewhere safe for now.." Ken told them.

_" **Chibi Moon** , what will you do? Your family's dead and you're all alone!"_

Zane held his head tightly. "Why won't it shut up...?" Zane asked himself quietly. _What is going on now? I don't want to remember right now! I have to stay focused to stay alive!_ Zane remember that he left Trunks hanging in a tree. "Meh, he can handle himself if he isn't a idiot.." Zane said as he walked off to find his brother.

"Grrr! How dare he keep me hanging here?!" Trunks growled. He had now been stuck in that tree for about two hours. " _みんな！誰ですか？誰かが助けてください！"_ (Guys! Anyone? Somebody please help!) Trunks shouted. " **FireBlaze-kun**?" A voice asked. Trunks knew that voice. "Tally-wa!" Trunks shouted happily. "Why are you hanging in a tree **FireBlaze-kun**?" Tally asked. "I'm kind of stuck...do you think you could help me?" Trunks asked. Tally quickly helped Trunks down. "And that's how I got stuck..." Trunks said. Tally nodded her head. "It seems trouble likes you guys." Tally told Trunks. "Ya, I know what you mean." Trunks said with a sigh.

" _Tror du vi kan finne en vei ut_?" (Do you think we can find a way out?) Goten asked. " _Vous répondez lui Tommy_." (You answer him Tommy.) Davey said. Tommy didn't answer and kept on staring at nothing. " ** _Aqua-kun_** _, er du ok_?" ( **Aqua-kun** , are you alright?) Goten asked. Tommy still didn't answer. " _Je vais te poke Tommy_." (I'm gonna poke you Tommy.) Davey said. " _Huh? Wat? Niet porren me_!" (Huh? What? Don't poke me!) Tommy shouted. " _Quelle est la question Tommy_?" (What's the matter Tommy?) Davey asked. " _Ze zijn hier_ ..." (They're here...) Tommy hissed. " _Hvorfor kom du hit_?!" (Why did you come here?!) Goten asked sharply.

"彼らはただここにいて..." (They were just here...) Gohan mumbled. " _Apakah ada yang salah_ **_Dream-kun_**?" (Is something wrong **Dream-kun**?) Shay asked. "Careful, they're to your left." Yumna said. " _どこですか？！_ " (Where?!) Chey asked shocked. "There's four of them. They each have guns. We should move." Kimai said. " _しかし、私は誰を感知しない_..." (But I don't sense anyone...) Gohan mumbled. Then a gunshot rang and Gohan yelped in pain. " _みんな実行！_ " (Everybody run!) Gohan shouted. It didn't take a smart person to translate that and everyone started running.


	19. A Hard Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 7 of 15, Chapter Seven, Season Two, Episode Nineteen; A Hard Time

_"I can never forgive you!!"_

Zane felt the tears start to burn his eyes. "Papa wa.... Mama... _Bigguburazā..."_ Zane sobbed. Zane fell to his knees. " _Ritoru sis no._.." Zane sobbed. "I WANT OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!!!" Zane screamed.

_"Onichan. Why didn't you bring my school stuff for me?!" Zane yelled at his older brother. "Calm down Ritoruburazā!" Az said. "I pretty much failed thanks to you!! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE!!" Zane shouted. "Onichan? What's wrong?" Tommy asked. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! I WISH YOU WOULD ALL JUST DIE!!" Zane yelled as he stormed upstairs._

"Where are you now when I need you _Okāsan_?" Zane sobbed as the man raised his gun.

"Are you okay Gohan-sama?" Kimai asked. Gohan rubbed his leg. "私は大丈夫だよ..." (I'm fine...) Gohan mumbled. "Something isn't right here.." Yumna mumbled. "They shouldn't have known we we were there." Shay said. "And we should have been able to sense them." Chey said."Those jerks..." Gohan hissed. "It's plain to see that they're out to kill us." Kimai said.

_"Why...why did you?!"_

Tommy opened his eyes. "Are you okay Tommy-san?" Goten asked worried. "You were out of it for a while." Davey said. Tommy rubbed my head. "Wh-what did I hit...?" Tommy mumbled. "Um..you kind of hit a steel bar." Goten answered. "But you hit it so hard yet there was no blood. Just what are you Tommy Dai Zukia?!" Davey asked as he pointed a gun at him.

Trunks looked at Tally. "Why...? Why are they suffering?" Trunks asked. "It's because they need someone who they think is weaker then them to blame. They chose you guys.." Tally said softly. "Why is everyone so mean?" Trunks asked as he held back tears. "They have to make someone else suffer so they can feel better." Tally told Trunks.


	20. Losing What Was Held Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 8 of 15, Chapter Eight, Season Two, Episode Twenty; Losing What Was Held Dear

"Geez...you're pretty stupid Davey! I died and was bought back to life! I'm pretty sure I don't bleed easily!" Tommy said with a small smile. "Umm...where did you get the gun from **Ter-kun**?" Goten asked. "I always carry weapons!" Davey shouted as he blushed slightly. "OH MY GOSH!! LOOK!! IT'S A WALL!!" Tommy yelled as he stated laughing crazily. "OH MY GOSH!! HE LOST IT AGAIN!!!" Davey shouted. Goten bursted out laughing.

_"Lillium, Onichan...I love you! ❤"_

" _ONICHAN_!" Zane shouted as he sat up. "Eh, tacos?" Zane asked confused as he found himself staring at five strangers. "We don't have tacos here." One man grunted. Zane guessed he was the leader. "How old are you?" A young one asked. "Umm..I'm 18, 19, 20, 21..21 sir!" Zane shouted. "You look barely look over five!" Another young one said. "I'll have you know that I'm in a 9 year old's body!!" Zane growled. "Oh he's only 9!" The other one laughed. "I'll kill you all..." Zane said coldly. The five man looked at Zane. "You shouldn't be making a trained killer upset.." Zane told them. "Gah! Let's get out of here!" The middle man shouted.

"Okay Gohan...just rest up your leg and it should be just fine..." Shay told him. Chey hugged Gohan tightly. "I hear that you always get hit by bullets..." Yumna mumbled. "It's true..." Gohan said softly. "Gohan has really bad luck!" Kimai said. Gohan started laughing. Chey started giggling. Pretty soon all of them were laughing and/or giggling.

"Lilium..." Tommy said softly. He looked at his sleeping 'team mates'. Goten seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Davey was having a lot of trouble. His sleep was very restless. Tommy softly started to hum Lilium.

_"No! Onichan!"_

Tommy gasped. "No, no.." Tommy mumbled.

_"Lilium onichan! ❤"_

"Are you alright Tommy?" Goten asked. Tommy groaned and sat up. His eyes widened. "NO!!" Tommy screamed. Everything was covered in blood, just like when he died.

_"Lilium Onichan! Lilium! ❤"_

Zane closed his eyes. He heard someone walking away quietly. "Where do you think you're going?!" Zane asked. "P-please don't kill me!" He shouted. Zane saw the young one was no older then at least 14. "You should have never been born then..." Zane said coldly. "P-please don't kill me!" The boy begged.

_"No! Please don't! I'm only a child!"_

Zane stopped and stared at the crying boy. " _Onichan! Onichan_!" The boy sobbed. Zane looked at his blood covered hands then at the boy. _W-what have I done?_ "Go, run home...live a good life with your family..." Zane told the boy. The boy looked at Zane shocked. "Go do what I could not do..." Zane said. The boy looked at Zane. The boy slowly nodded his head, even though he had no idea what Zane was talking about. Zane sat under a tree, staring at the four dead bodies. He could now easily tell the ages. 15, 17, 19 and 25. Zane started to cry. _I can't even do what's right..._

" **FireBlaze-kun**..." Tally said softly. Trunks looked up at Tally. "Tally-wa..." Trunks said. Tally smiled. "They're here..." Trunks mumbled. "Um yes...the food is here..." Tally said. Trunks sat up. "It is?!" Trunks asked happily. Tally smiled slightly. "Um..Trunks-kun...?" Tally asked. "Huh? Ya." Trunks said. Tally blushed slightly. "N-never mind...it was a silly question anyways..." Tally said softly. Trunks looked at Tally and smiled. "You're a great friend Tally-wa!" Trunks said with a big grin.

Tommy looked down at the lake. " **Aqua-kun**?" Davey asked. "What is it?" Tommy asked. "Why do you keep passing out?" Davey asked. "I-I'm not too sure..." Tommy mumbled, knowing it was a lie. Goten was napping again. "Is he running a fever?" Tommy asked. "I think so..." Davey answered. Tommy softly started humming Lilium. Davey smiled slightly. "When I was younger, before I died....me and my brother would always sing and hum Lilium together.." Tommy said holding back tears. Davey slowly hugged Tommy, for he was unsure if Tommy would attack him. Tommy looked at Davey. "T-thanks...I needed that..." Tommy mumbled.

"Took me down to the river, so I could drown, drown, drown..." Shay softly sang. " _Biggu wa shisutā_!!" Yumna shouted. Shay turned and smiled at her younger brother. " _Biggu wa shisutā_  are you washing clothes?" Yumna asked confused. Shay nodded her head. "Oh forget about that! _Bigguburazā Gohan_ wants you!" Yumna told Shay. "Did something happen?" Shay asked. " _Gohan no okāsan_ just told us something big!" Yumna shouted. Shay laughed softly. "Oh did she now?" Shay asked with a smile. "She said the _Akuma_ is coming!" Yumna said. " _Akuma_...?" Shay said.

Zane looked at the house. **_Fools....you only hated me._** Zane quickly shook his head. "Why did I come here?" Zane asked himself out loud.

 _"_ _Onichan! Look! Look what I found!"_

Zane eyes widen.

_"Onichan? Onichan? Onichan? Wake up Onichan! I don't wanna be alone!"_

" _Onichan_...." Zane mumbled.

_"Tommy?! No! Not my Otōto!!! I didn't mean it! I don't want you guys to die!!"_

"You should have gotten stronger.." A man said.

_"You! No!! Get up! Don't kill me!! Don't kill me!!!"_

" _Onichan_...it is you..." Zane hissed.


	21. Closer To Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 9 of 15, Chapter Nine, Season Two, Episode 21; Closer To Death

" _Dare mo, kare wa tekigō shinai kare to issho ni suwatte iru. Shikashi, wareware wa, wareware wa kare o karakau toki ni okonau yō ni kanjiru. Anata ga shozoku suru gen'in wa, anata ga issho ni iku nodesu ka? Kare no itami o hikiokosu, jibun ga zokushite iru tame ni shiharatta kakakudesu. Anata wa kare o nikumu yō ni, matawa kare ga shinu no o suru sore wanai. Shikashi, osoraku kare wa ie ni iku to jisatsu o kangaete, Matawa, kare ga modotte kare no gawa de jū o motte gakkō ni kuru. Anata kara no nin'i no yasashi-sa ga kare no inochi o sukutta kamo shirenai..."_ Goten sang softly. _Onichan...._ Tommy thought as he looked out the window. "Isn't that a gun?!" Davey quickly shouted. Tommy quickly looked and saw what Davey meant. "Oh no..." Tommy mumbled. "Goten's sick so it might be hard to run away..." Davey said as Tommy looked back at Goten. " _Eiyū wa, anata ga sentaku o okonau toki ni tsukura rete imasu...Anata wa, shujinkō koto ga dekiru. Heroes wa, nani ga tadashiidesu ka. Anata wa, shujinkō koto ga dekiru. Anata wa, inochi o sukuu kanō-sei ga arimasu. Anata ga hīrō ni naru koto ga, anata wa, tatakai ni sanka suru koto ga. Nani no tame ni nani ga tadashiida to,-sōdesu nani no tame ni,-sōdesu_. _._." Goten sang as the gunman came closer.

" _Arigatōgozaimasu_..." Gohan said as he bowed. "Are you coming Gohan?" Chey asked. "Hey! Wait up!" Gohan shouted as he noticed that Chey was way ahead of him. Chey laughed. _"Kanojo ni dare mo kyōgi ga, kanojo wa sō tandoku de kanjite iru. Kanojo wa, jibun jishin de ikinokoru tame ni wa amari itami noda, Kanojo wa naifu ni ōbāfurō o atsukau koto ga dekinai kizutsukeru. Kanojo wa, kanojo no ude ni kaite kanojo no jinsei o hōki shiyou to, Kanojo wa iku mainichi, kanojo wa yūkan sa reta hidesu. Faitingu akirameru yō ni sa rete iru koto o uso, Yūki kanojo ga hozon jibun no jinsei no sorezore no shunkan, Kanojo wa shujinkō ga atta baai ni wa, jōzai o surō shimasu..."_ "Huh?" Gohan said. "What is it **Sunshine**?" Chey asked. "I thought I heard Goten singing..." Gohan mumbled. " _Kare ga sunde iru ka nitsuite kare ni dare mo kyōgi, Kare wa tan'ni kare no, kare ga tsukuru no sentakushi ga aru to kangaete iru. , Kare no dōsa hōhō o shidō-sha to shitte irushimasen. Nado wa, kare ga tsukutta no sentakushi ni shitagaimasu. Kare wa, ejji ni sunde iru, kare wa jū-fun ni kettei suru furuidesu. Kare no otōto wa dare ga, kare wa wazuka 9dearu ni naritai. Sore wa kare no migidakara kare wa, kare ga nozonde okonau koto ga dekimasu. Sentakushi wa, kare ga 9-sai no jinsei o kaeru koto ni narimasu..."_ Gohan was worried now for his little brother.

" _Samu ōotoko_." Tally said. " _Samu ōotoko_." Trunks repeated. " _U~ento wa hi o kidō shimasu_." Tally said. " _U~ento wa hi o kidō shimasu_." Trunks repeated. " _Kare ga kawari ni machigatte hi o naya o settei shimasu."_ Tally said. _"Kare ga kawari ni machigatte hi o naya o settei shimasu_." Trunks said. " _Sore wadesu sugu chikaku ni_." Tally said. " _Sore wadesu sugu chikaku ni_." Trunks repeated. " _Kako no akai naya_." Tally said. " _Kako no akai naya_." Trunks repeated. " _Hi wa hageshiku okotta_." Tally said. " _Hi wa hageshiku okotta."_ Trunks repeated. " _Dare ga dete natte kite iru_." Tally said. " _Dare ga dete natte kite iru_." Trunks repeated. "S _amu ōotoko. U~ento wa hi o kidō shimasu. Kare ga kawari ni machigatte hi o naya o settei shimasu. Sore wadesu sugu chikaku ni. Kako no akai naya. Hi wa hageshiku okotta. Dare ga dete natte kite iru_." Tally and Trunks sang. Trunks quickly started giggling. "What's so funny?" Tally asked. "The song!" Trunks giggled. Tally smiled. " _Tochi gin shirakanba no. Bībā no hōmu_." Tally sang. " _Doko ni mo kyōdaina mūsu-sama-yō wa, jiyū ni_." Trunks continued. " _Aoi mizuumi, ganshō. Watashi wa mōichido modorimasu_." Tally and Trunks both sang.

Zane looked at his older brother. " _Bigguburazā_...is it really you _Bigguburazā_...?" Zane asked softly as he held back tears. Az looked at his younger brother. "Crying again _Ritoruburazā_?" Az asked with a smirk. " _Bigguburazā_...." Zane sobbed. "Hey...it's okay..." Az said. " _Bigguburazā_!" Zane shouted as he hugged his older brother. "What's the matter _Ritoruburazā_?" Az asked. "I just missed you so much _Onichan_!" Zane said as he dried his tears. Az smiled slightly. "You were always the crybaby Zane..." Az said softly as he pulled out a knife. "I'm so sorry _Onichan_!! I never meant to tell you that!" Zane shouted. "W-what?" Az asked shocked. _Is he really sorry for saying he wished I would die?_

"Chi-Chi!" Shay shouted. "What is it Shay-chan?" Chi-Chi asked. "Yumna told me that you said something big..." Shay said as she tried to catch her breath. "Hey, sit down Shay-chan. Just breath." Chi-Chi told her.Shay took a seat and look at Chi-Chi. "Now what brings you here Shay-chan?" Chi-Chi asked. "My brother told me-" Shay started to say as she realized something. _I was tricked! And I fell for it!_ "I gotta get back to the others!!" Shay shouted as she ran out the door. "Shay-chan!" Chi-Chi shouted. _What is going on? Why did he want me gone?_

" _Ritorumaikī - Dee-san wa kurasu no 1tsudatta. Dare ga mainichi zankokuna iyagarase o ukete eta. Kore wa, nenkan ni itta. Kare wa betsu no namida toyuu nidoto kettei made. Sokode kare wa doa o tōtte aruite. Soshite, kare no chichi no doressā no hikidashi no 0. 44 Kara o tsukande. Kare wa watashi no jinsei o kore ijō toru koto ga dekinai to iimashita. Seimei ga ushinawa reru koto ga dekiru yō ni. Shikashi, kore wa mo nai koto nitsuite. Watashi-tachi no subete dake de modotte suwatte, sore ga okoru Miru. Sono koto no sekinin o kangaeru. Mo, watashi de wa nai sa rete iru mondai o kaiketsu suru tame ni, Kore ga watashi-tachi no mondaidesu. Kore wa, mainichi no shinario no hitotsudesu Watashi-tachi wa me o tojite, sentaku suru ni wa. Kawari ni, tadashii koto o okonau no wa. Wareware wa sentaku o suru baai wa koe ga. Dare ga jibun no tame ni hatsugen shinai hito no tame. Dono yō ni ōku no inochi narabe kae, henkō, hozon suru koto ga kibōdesu ka_?" Goten sang softly. "Goten-chan..." Davey said. " _Ima wa, saido o sentaku suru watashi-tachi no jidaida. Sono tame, kainyū o nozonde inaide aruite hokan shinaide. Anata dake no sonzai ni wa kesshite mite itai gen'in. Sono tame, sekai o henkō suru ni wa,-me o samasu koto ga dekimasu. Watashi-tachi no genzai no jikokudesu. Anata ga hīrō ni naru kanō-sei ga - (watashi-tachi no genzai no jikokudesu) hīrō wa nani o tsukusu migi. Anata ga hīrō ni naru kanō-sei ga - (watashi-tachi no genzai no jikokudesu) anata no jinsei o sukuu kamo shirenai. Anata ga hīrō ni naru kanō-sei ga - (watashi-tachi no genzai no jikokudesu) anata wa tatakai ni sanka suru koto ga. Nani no tame ni sato - ight nani no tame no,-sōdesu..._ " Goten sang " **Strike-chan**..." Tommy said softly. " _E? Nanidesu ka_?" Goten asked. "We have to go **Strike-kun**." Tommy told him. "But why _Onichan_?" Goten asked. "Because we are gonna go and meet the others." Davey said. "Okay! Let's go!" Goten said with a smile. Tommy and Davey looked at each other, wondering if they should have lied to Goten.

"Take them!" A man shouted. "No!!" Annabella screamed. "Don't touch her!!" Yumna shouted. "You're both just little kids, what can you do?" The man asked with a smirk. "Hey! Leave them alone!" Gohan shouted. "Don't make us hurt you!" Chey told him. "Oh more kids? This task is a joke!" The man shouted. "Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Gohan asked angrily as he jumped down in front of the man. "I don't have time for you little kids!!" The man shouted as he punched Gohan with brass knuckles. Gohan went down pretty fast. "What?!" Chey shouted, shocked. "Don't you dare touch Annabella!!" Yumna shouted as he went in front of her. "Oh so you want some too?" The man asked with a smirk. Chey dashed in front of Yumna. "Don't!!" Chey shouted. The man punched Chey and she hit the ground hard. "Chey!!" Yumna shouted. "T-that kind of hurt..." Chey said as she weakly got up. The man kicked Chey and she coughed up some blood. "CHEY-CHAN!!!" Annabella screamed. Chey forced herself to get up. "You hurt Gohan-kun!" Chey growled as she charged at the man. The man punched her with his brass knuckles and Chey was out of the fight. "Run Yumna-kun....save Annabella..." Chey said weakly. Yumna grabbed Annabella's hand and started to run away.


	22. No Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 10 of 15, Chapter Ten, Season Two, Episode 22; No Way Out

Tommy looked up and was shocked. " _Onichan_?" Tommy asked. Tommy saw that Az was dragging a unconscious Zane behind him. "What are you doing _onichan_?!" Tommy asked shocked. "Zane!!" Davey shouted. "Who is he?" Goten asked. Az looked at Tommy blankly. "Are you stupid or what Tommy?" Az asked. "Are you gonna hurt Zane?!" Tommy asked holding back tears. "He's already hurt Tommy...." Davey whispered. Az wore a sick smile. "Your friend is right. I already hurt Zane!" Az shouted. "But why _onichan_?! Why?!" Tommy screamed. "Never mind that right now Tommy..." Az said. "No! Don't hurt Zane anymore!!" Tommy shouted as Davey held him back. "He can now die for his crime!" Az said. "No!! Don't!! Don't hurt my _onichan_!!" Tommy screamed. Az looked at Tommy. "I'm your _onichan_ too, but Zane is the reason we died!" Az shouted. "No!! Don't kill my _onichan_!! Please don't!!" Tommy screamed. Davey still held Tommy back. "No!!! Let go of me!! _Onichan!! ONICHAN_!!!" Tommy shouted.

Gohan groaned softly and opened his eyes. He didn't know the place he was at. "Why does this always happen to us?!" Gohan mutter under his breath. "Where did that boy and the girl go?!" The man asked him. Gohan noticed that he was chained up to a wall. Gohan almost laughed when he saw it. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Gohan said. "So playing dumb are we? Well maybe this will make you talk!" The man said as he pulled out a whip. Gohan's eyes widened. "You carry that around? That can break easily!" Gohan said. The man stared at Gohan. "You really should get stronger things." Gohan told the man. The man whipped Gohan and he cried out in pain. _Damnit...that was where I got shot..._ "Look sir!! You don't understand!! I was knocked out!! I didn't know what happened!!" Gohan shouted. "Who was that boy?! Where is he from?!" The man asked. "His name is Yumna Narika...he's from Tokyo, Japan...please Sir...that's all I know..." Gohan sobbed. "Is that so?" The man asked as he whipped Gohan again. Gohan yelped in pain. "Please sir!! That's all I know!!" Gohan screamed. "Are you sure?" The man asked with a smirk as he whipped Gohan again. Gohan bit his tongue so he wouldn't spill that Yumna was from the future. "Are you sure?!" The man asked again. Gohan closed his eyes and waited for the whip to hit.

Annabella looked at Yumna. "You hate being away from Tommy-kun don't you?" Annabella asked. Yumna started blushing bright red. "What?! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Yumna shouted. "Tommy-kun is the only reason why you came back. You love him don't you?" Annabella asked. Yumna stayed silent. "It's all over your face!" Annabella said. "Ya...I love him but I can't tell him...it might make him not wanna be friends with me anymore..." Yumna said. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care if you told him..." Annabella said with a smile.

"Hey! It's Shay!!" Tally shouted. "SHAY-CHAN!!!" Trunks shouted. Shay looked up and smiled. Trunks slipped and fell down the hill. "Are you okay Trunks-kun?!" Shay asked worried. "I gotta be more careful..." Trunks groaned. "Trunks-kun!" Tally shouted as she ran down the hill. "Hey! Where is everyone else?" Trunks asked confused. "I don't know..." Shay said quietly. "Hey! I sense that Chey is near-by!" Trunks shouted. "Where?" Shay asked. "Over there...by the lake.." Trunks told Shay. Tally jumped on her hoverboard. "I'll get her." Tally told them. Trunks nodded his head. Shay looked worried.

Goten looked at Az. "Why are you hurting _onichan_?" Goten asked confused. "Gah! Goten don't!" Davey shouted. Az punched Goten hard in the face, sending him to the ground. "STOP IT _ONICHAN_!!!" Tommy screamed. Az pointed his knife at Zane's head. "DON'T!!!" Tommy screamed in a shrill voice. Davey still held Tommy back. "GOTEN!! GET UP GOTEN!!" Davey shouted. Zane groaned softly and opened his eyes. "STOP WAKING UP!!" Az shouted as he slammed Zane's head into a rock. " _ONICHAN_!!!" Tommy screamed. Goten jumped up and charged at Az. Az kicked Goten in the gut. " _O-onichan_..help..." Goten mumbled. Az stomped on Goten's head. Goten yelped. "ENOUGH!!" Tommy shouted. Az grabbed Goten by his throat. Goten was too weak to fight back. "LET HIM GO!!!" Tommy shouted. Az looked at Tommy. Zane got up weakly. "L-leave him out of this!" Zane shouted as he charged at Az. Az smashed Zane's head into a rock, knocking him out. "LEAVE GOTEN ALONE!!" Davey shouted as he charged at Az. "DAVEY!! STOP!!!" Tommy shouted. But it was too late. Az stabbed Davey with his knife. Davey fell to the ground. Az started to choke Goten. "Stop it _onichan_!! That haven't do anything to you!!" Tommy screamed. Az slammed Goten into a rock and walked over to Tommy. " _Onichan_." Tommy sobbed.

Gohan looked at the man. "Please stop...I don't know anything else..." Gohan sobbed. The man whipped him again. "FINE!! YUMNA HAS A SISTER NAMED SHAY!!!" Gohan shouted. "Anything else?" The man asked. Gohan closed his eyes. "Where's Chey...?" Gohan asked. "Who?" The man asked. "The girl who was with me." Gohan said. "Oh her, she's still at the same spot." The man told Gohan. "Shay and Yumna...they are both from the future..." Gohan told the man.

Chey looked at Tally. "Hey ya Tally-wa..." Chey said weakly. "You're bleeding pretty badly..." Tally said. Chey laughed weakly. "Brass knuckles hurt a lot..." Chey told Tally. "Chey-chan..?" Trunks asked. "Hiya Trunks-kun!" Chey said with a smile. "What happened?" Shay asked. "This man...he tried taking Yumna and Annabella. He quickly took Gohan down and after he got me down I told them to run away." Chey told her. Shay started to cry. "Eh? What's wrong Shay-chan?" Trunks asked. "My little brother is out there unprotected!" Shay sobbed. "Where's Gohan?" Trunks asked. "I think the man took him..." Chey mumbled.

Yumna looked up and saw Tommy. "Is that Zane-kun, Davey-kun and Goten-kun?" Annabella asked. "Ya it is..." Yumna mumbled. "But who is that man with Tommy?" Annabella asked. "I have no idea..." Yumna said. " **I-Illusie-kun**.." Davey said weakly. " **Terre-kun**...you been stabbed..." Yumna said shocked. "Y-you gotta help Tommy..." Davey told Yumna. Yumna looked at Tommy and Az. "He's gonna kill Tommy if you don't hurry..." Annabella said. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT **MY AQUA-KUN**!!!" Yumna shouted as he punched Az. " **I-Illusie-kun**?" Tommy asked happily. " _Onichan_..." Goten mumbled. "Zane's bleeding from his head...I hope it isn't too serious." Annabella said. " _ONICHAN_!!!" Tommy shouted as he ran over to Zane. "He's still breathing...that's a good sign." Yumna said. "Wake up _onichan_...wake up! Wake up _onichan_! Wake up!" Tommy sobbed. "Zane-kun?" Goten asked slightly confused. "Step away from Zane..." Az said. Goten eyes widened as he realized that Az was standing right behind him. "GOTEN!!" Davey shouted as Az grabbed Goten. " _Onichan_...please stop it..." Tommy sobbed. "Leave **Lightning-kun** alone!!" Yumna shouted.

Gohan looked at the man. "Get moving!" The man shouted as he whipped Gohan. Gohan fell down. "Ah!! My leg!!" Gohan screamed in pain. "Get up!" The man growled. Gohan got up weakly. "MOM!!! DAD!! HELP ME!!!" Gohan screamed. The man whipped Gohan again. _I have to go on. I have to stand the pain so I can see Goten._ " **ILLUSIE-KUN**!! **AQUA-KUN**!!! **TERRE-KUN**!! **FALLEN MOON-KUN**!! **FIREBLAZE-KUN**!! **VENTO-CHAN**!!! **PINEOAK-CHAN**!! **TONNERRE-CHAN**!! **LIGHTNING-KUN**!!!" Gohan shouted. "What are you talking about?!" The man asked as he whipped Gohan again. Gohan held back tears. "Yumna-kun....Tommy-kun...Davey-kun...Zane-kun...Trunks-kun...Kimai-chan...Chey-chan...Shay-chan...Goten-kun..." Gohan sobbed. The man whipped Gohan again. " _Tokihanatsu wa, shīru_!!!" Gohan cried out. "What the..?" The man asked. Gohan saw his Seal Sword and he grabbed it. "BLINDING CRY!!!" Gohan shouted. "AHHH!! MY EYES!!" The man screamed as Gohan ran.

" _Nanidesu ka_?" Chey asked as she saw her sword. "HEY!! IT'S OUR SWORDS!!" Trunks shouted happily. Shay picked up her sword. "I thought they were destroyed..." Shay said. Chey picked up her sword also. "I thought so too..." Chey said. "Who cares!" Trunks said happily as he put his sword in its sheath. "Someone undid something.." Tally told them. "Maybe the others got their swords back too!!" Trunks shouted.

"What?! Our swords!!" Tommy shouted. "DANCING SHADOWS!!!" Yumna shouted. "BLOWING SPIRIT!!" A voice shouted. Az dropped Goten and ran. "KIMAI!!!" Davey shouted. Kimai moved her ponytail out of her face. "What did you guys do?" Kimai asked. "I liked you better when you were 3..." Gohan said with a laugh. "Not funny..." Kimai said. "6 and already more mature than her older brother!" Yumna said with a laugh. "Eh? Where's Zane?!" Tommy asked. "What?! He was just here!!" Kimai shouted. "Az took him..." Davey said. "WHY _ONICHAN_?!" Tommy screamed.


	23. New Fighters?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 11 of 15, Chapter Eleven, Season Two, Episode 23; New Fighters?!

Zane opened his eyes. " _Onichan_..?" Zane asked weakly. Az looked at Zane with a sick smile on his face. " _Onichan_?! What are you doing?!" Zane asked as Az raised his knife. "AHHH!! DANCE OF THE DEMONS!!!" Zane screamed. Az backed away. "Moonlight Strike..." Zane said softly. Az teleported behind Zane. "Fallen Moon Dance!" Zane shouted. Az went flying. "Darkness Slash.." Zane said softly. Az punched Zane. "RED ASSAULT!!!" Zane shouted. Az slashed Zane with a sword. Zane was shocked. "Death Boom.." Az said softly. Zane hit the ground hard. Zane gasped for air. "Have fun dying.." Az said. Zane looked at Az with a scared look in his eyes.

" _ONICHAN_!!!" Tommy shouted. " **AQUA-KUN**!!!" Trunks shouted as he glumped Tommy. "TRUNKS-KUN!!" Goten shouted. " _ONEE-CHAN_!!!" Yumna shouted. Shay smiled. "Hi guys.." Tally said. "Tally-wa!!" Davey shouted. "CHEY!!" Kimai shouted. "Hmm...looks like Gohan and Zane are the only ones missing...." Chey mumbled. "GET MOVING!!" A voice shouted. Chey and Yumna knew the voice very well. "GOHAN!!!" Annabella shouted. "Aah...there they are..." The man said. "Chey!! Goten!!" Gohan shouted in happiness. The man whipped Gohan. "GOHAN!!!" Chey screamed. Tally jumped on her hoverboard. "Watch it, or I might kill him..." The man said. "ONICHAN!!!" Goten screamed. "Goten!! Don't!!" Gohan shouted. "Stay down!!" The man shouted as he punched Gohan with his brass knuckles. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT **LIGHTER-KUN**!!!" Chey screamed as she punched the man. The man went flying. "Are you okay Gohan-kun?" Chey asked. "Ya I am, thanks..." Gohan said. "You're not getting away that easily!!" The man shouted as a clamp grabbed Yumna. " _ONEE-CHAN_!!!" Yumna shouted. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!!" Shay screamed. "This boy will be of great use to us!" The man shouted. " **ILLUSIE-KUN**!!" Gohan shouted. "LET HIM GO!!" Bra shouted as she attacked the man with a sword. The man disappeared with Yumna.

Az walked away. "You're not finished yet.." The man said. "Heh...okay then Mr. Yu." Az said. "YOU!!" Yumna shouted. 'What the....?" Az asked, confused. "He's from the future, take good care of him.." Mr. Yu told Az. "Umm...okay then." Az said. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ZANE?!" Yumna asked angrily. "Let's get you to a room..." Az said. Yumna sighed and followed Az.

"I can't sense Zane anymore..." Trunks told Tommy. "Not my _onichan.."_ Tommy sobbed. "I think I know where he is!!" Bra shouted. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gohan shouted. The kids quickly reached where Zane was. " _Onichan_?" Tommy asked. "He ain't moving..." Davey mumbled. "He's dead..." Trunks said. "What?! My onichan can't be dead! He can't!!" Tommy screamed. "Let me try something...." Bra said. "Go ahead..." Tommy said. "Life Strike..." Bra mumbled. Zane quickly bolted up. "Eh, tacos?" Zane asked. "He's okay!" Gohan shouted. _"ONICHAN!!!"_ Tommy yelled as he hugged Zane. Zane looked puzzled. "Where's _onichan_?" Zane asked. "Eh? Your cut reopened D-man!" Trunks shouted. "Huh? What? CRAP!!!" Davey shouted. "Calm down you guys...I'll get you two all bandaged up." Shay said with a smile. Zane looked at Gohan. "Where's Yumna?" Zane asked. Everyone was silent. "Hello..." Mr. Yu said. "YOU!!" Tommy shouted as he charged at him. Mr. Yu quickly stabbed Tommy. "TOMMY!!" Zane screamed. Mr. Yu grabbed Tommy. "It's time to go for a little ride..." Mr. Yu told Tommy. Tommy was slightly dazzled. "NO!!!" Zane shouted as Mr. Yu and Tommy disappeared.

" _O-onichan_..?" Tommy asked weakly. "Oh...it's you..." Az said. "Tommy-kun?" Yumna asked. "Keep him away from that one..." Mr. Yu told Az. "Darn it..." Tommy muttered as he gripped his bleeding chest tightly. Az looked at Tommy. "Are you okay little bro?" Az asked. "I was just stabbed _onichan_.." Tommy said. Az was shocked.

Davey reached down to grab some berries. "There's some good ones there..." Hope said. "Okay then!" Davey said with a smile. Hope grabbed Davey's hand. "No, over there!" Hope said. Davey laughed. "Oh look! Apples!" Davey shouted. "Go get some Davey!" Hope yelled in delight. Davey climbed the apple tree. "Got the basket ready?" Davey asked. Hope nodded her head. When all the apples were in the basket Davey jumped down. "Yay!! Now we got lots of food!" Hope shouted. "Enjoying the time with your crush?" Mint asked. " **Quiet-kun**!" Hope shouted. "Mint..." Davey hissed. Mint raised two fingers and Davey got shocked. "DAVEY!!" Hope screamed. Davey fell to his knees. "Y-you're like **Lightning-kun**..." Davey said. "DON'T HURT **TERRE-KUN**!!!" Hope shouted as leaves shot from her hands. "Traz-kun! Stop it!" Ratt shouted. "You have a weird name*..." Davey said. "Shut up!!" Ratt sobbed. Davey sighed and Mint shocked him again. "DON'T HURT HIM!!!" Hope screamed.

"Hand it over!!" Kimai shouted. "Catch it!!" Goten shouted as he threw it to Zane. "Run!!" Zane shouted. "HEY!!! GUYS!! CUT IT OUT!!" Kimai shouted. "Got it!!!" Goten shouted as he grabbed another log. "GUYS!! CUT IT OUT!!!" Kimai shouted. "GOTTA MAKE US!!" Zane laughed. "YA YOU GOTTA-Ouch!" Goten said as he banged into Volt. "What the..? AHH!!" Zane shouted as he got shocked. "You little brats!" Abby shouted as blades shot out of her hands. Goten screamed and dodged the blades. "You guys are no use..." Chey said. " **PineOak-chan**!" Kimai shouted. Chey grew claws**. "W-what?" Goten asked confused. Volt shocked Zane again. Abby threw more blades at Goten. "W-what is going on?!" Kimai asked.

"Checkmate." Gohan said with a smile as he moved his knight. Shay looked down. "Play again?" Gohan asked. "You bet!" Shay said. Tally smiled and watched the two kids play chess. Trunks saw a small boy who looked just like Volt. "Hello there. I'm Trunks." Trunks said. "My name's Voll...my brother is Volt..." Voll said, answering Trunks' unasked question. "What are you do-" Trunks started to ask as he got shocked. Trunks fell to the ground. Tally turned and looked at Trunks. " **FireBlaze-kun**!" Tally shouted. A big strike of lightning hit the chess table. Gohan and Shay were flung to the ground. Tally jumped on her hoverboard. "What kind of freak are you?!" Tally asked. "It was the work of a portal..." Voll said as he turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ratt's full name is Ratt Money. Davey is making fun of his name because it sounds like Rat Money. While Abby's full name is Abby Ruzik, Volt's full name is Volt James, Mint's full name is Mint Traz, Hope's full name is Hope Suiki and Chey's full name is Chey Douglas. Out of them all Chey has the most normal name.
> 
> **Why Chey has claws is because she and her friends turned into Pokémon. Chey was a Skitty(claws). Volt and Voll were Voltorb(electric shock). Hope was a Chikorita(leaves from hands). Ratt was a Rattata(sharp teeth/fangs[not shown yet]). Abby was a Absol(blades from hands). Mint was a Magnemite(lightning shocks).


	24. Changing The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 12 of 15, Chapter Twelve, Season Two, Episode 24; Changing The Past

"STOP IT!!!" Goten screamed. A blade hit Zane in the shoulder. Volt shocked Zane. Zane collapsed in a heap on the ground. Kimai backed away. " **PineOak-chan**!! Stop it!!" Kimai screamed. "Easy **Fragile-chan**...." Volt said. Chey slashed Kimai with her claws. Kimai screamed. " **FRAGILE-CHAN**!!!" Goten shouted. Chey looked at Goten blankly. Kimai started to cry softly. Goten looked at Chey.

Tally looked at the three kids. "Gohan-kun...Shay-la...Trunks-kun..." Tally said. Trunks weakly opened his eyes. "That hurt..." Trunks said. "I bet it did.." Tally said with tears in her eyes. "I-is Gohan and Shay okay?" Trunks asked. "I think they'll be okay." Tally told him. "That's good..." Trunks mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Davey raised his whip. "ROCK SLASHER!!" Davey shouted. Ratt grew fangs and crushed the rocks into little pieces. Mint shocked Davey and Davey dropped his whip. " _Pōtaru o sutoppu_!" Davey screamed. There was a bright flash and Davey was left lying on the ground in the forest. Davey heard voices that sounded familiar to him yet not the same. "No! Way! Leave! Ratt! Alone! Volt!" A girl said loudly. Davey saw that it was Chey, as a young kid!

Zane opened his eyes. He was sitting in a tree house. "NO! GIVE IT TO ME!!" A young kid shouted. "Haha! You're a wimp!" Another kid shouted. "I didn't mean to!" The first boy sobbed. "Hey! _Onichan_! We got a intruder!" The other boy yelled. Zane looked down and saw a young Tommy and Gohan. "He took my sword!" (kid) Gohan sobbed. "Get away from our land!" (kid) Tommy shouted. Zane was confused. Zane saw that what (kid) Tommy held in his hand was the Light Sword and a gem. "STOP IT!" Zane told them. "I just want my sword back!" (kid) Gohan sobbed. "Crybaby!!" (kid) Tommy yelled. (Kid) Gohan cried louder.

(kid) Chey and (kid) Hope were yelling at (kid) Volt. (kid) Abby was laughing softly while (kid) Mint was hiding. (kid) Ratt was pretty much crying. Davey reached for the kids. _No...don't...._ (kid) Volt started running with (kid) Chey chasing after him. _Don't go!_ Rocks fell on the two kids. "NO!!! CHEY!!" (kid) Ratt screamed. "WE GOTTA GET HELP!!" (kid) Mint shouted. "CHEY!! CHEY!! DON'T DIE ON ME!!" (kid) Hope screamed. "I'LL GO GET HELP!!" (kid) Abby yelled as she ran off. _Did I....did I do that?_ Davey asked himself as he looked at his hands.

Everything went black for Zane. When he opened his eyes he saw a teen Gohan. "Hey Gohan! Where's Chey?" Zane asked. "Um, who's Chey?" (teen) Gohan asked. "Umm, well she kind of your girlfriend." Zane said. "I don't know anyone by the name of Chey." (teen) Gohan told Zane. "Are ya pulling my leg **Lighter**?" Zane asked with a grin. "Um, I'm not **Lighter** Zane. And I really don't know anyone by the name of Chey." (teen) Gohan told Zane sharply. "Do you remember a girl named Chey as a child?" Zane asked. "Um, I use to play with a girl named Chey when I was younger. But she uh, she died after some rocks fell on her and her friend Volt a few years after I met her." (teen) Gohan said. "Chey died?" Zane asked shocked. "Ya, she died.." (teen) Gohan mumbled.


	25. Unknown Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 13 of 15, Chapter Thirteen, Season Two, Episode 25; Unknown Fate

Davey watched the trouble unfold. "CHEY-CHAN!!! CHEY-CHAN!!" (kid) Ratt sobbed. (kid) Hope cried loudly. (kid) Mint started crying his eyes out. _I wonder if I could...._ Davey reached for the rocks. The rocks bursted into little pieces. "CHEY-CHAN!!!" (kid) Ratt screamed.

Zane looked at Gohan. "I guess it was such I shock that I try to put it out of my mind." (Teen) Gohan said. "Food time!" Chi-Chi shouted. "Alright! Wanna come over for a snack Zane?" (Teen) Gohan asked. "Uh, okay..." Zane said as he blushed slightly. (teen) Gohan smiled slightly. "I'll race ya there!" (teen) Gohan shouted. "You're on!" Zane told him.

Everything happened all too quickly for the young boy. (kid) Ratt raced to (kid) Chey's unmoving body. "Chey-chan..get up..please get up Chey-chan..." (kid) Ratt sobbed. "No...no...not like this..." (kid) Hope said as tears streamed down her face. (kid) Ratt let out a pained scream. "WAKE UP CHEY-CHAN!! WAKE UP!!!" (kid) Ratt screamed. "Get up Volt-kun!" (kid) Mint cried. "Volt-kun..?" (kid) Abby asked as she came back. (kid) Volt groaned softly and weakly opened his eyes. "Please wake up Chey..." (kid) Hope sobbed.

"Yummy food Mom!" (teen) Gohan said with a smile. Zane looked down. "Huh? What's the matter Zane-kun?" (teen) Gohan asked. "Eh, tacos?" Zane asked. (Teen) Gohan started to laugh his head off. Zane blushed bright red. "Come on, let's go play Zane-kun!" (Teen) Gohan said. Zane smiled and grabbed (teen) Gohan's head. They two kids ran out the door.

"Huh? Where is everybody?" Trunks asked confused. " _ **Why so worried Child?**_ " A voice asked Trunks. "I-I don't like being all alone in a dark place..." Trunks said as he held back tears. " _ **They don't want you with them.**_ " The voice told Trunks. Trunks' eyes widened. "N-no! That's not true! Chibi would want me with him!" Trunks shouted. " ** _He doesn't want you._** " The voice told Trunks. "Show me proof then!" Trunks said annoyed. A screen appeared. " ** _Just watch and you'll see what I mean._** " The voice said as a video began playing on the screen. _"What about Trunks?" Shay asked. "We don't need him." Goten said. "But he's the leader." Gohan said. "He's useless." Goten snapped. "But-" Kimai started to say. "He's better off dead then alive, all he brings us is trouble." Goten told the group._ Trunks' eyes widened again. " ** _Four things lay before you. A knife, a map, a walkie talkie and a gps. Pick one that you think will help you._** " The voice told Trunks. Trunks looked at the four items. _A map is useless. A gps isn't gonna be much help. A walkie talkie! I could use that to talk to my frien-oh wait...they don't want me with them...they think I'm useless. A knife...eh a knife could be used to show 'em._ Trunks reached for the knife.

_"What are you doing Trunks-kun?!"_

Trunks froze. " ** _Go on, take it my Child._** " The voice told Trunks. Trunks gripped the knife tightly. **_With this knife I will get my revenge on Goten and the others!_**

Goten reached for the apple. "It's mine!" Tommy shouted. "Back off, it's mine!!" Davey shouted. "Give it to me!" Yumna shouted. "I SAW IT FIRST!" Goten shouted. Tommy lunged at Goten. "IT'S MINE!!!" Tommy screamed. "OH YOU'RE NOT GETTING THAT APPLE!!!" Davey told Yumna as he tackled him to the ground. "I will-get that apple!!!" Tommy screamed. "NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GETTING MY APPLE!!" Yumna shouted. Goten bit Tommy while Davey kicked Yumna. "I will get that apple..." Davey said. "You'll get it when HFIL freezes over!" Goten shouted. "I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN!!!" Davey shouted. "NOT IF I TAKE YOU DOWN FIRST!!!" Goten yelled. "JUST WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU MORONS DOING?!" Shay asked annoyed. "AHH!!! **T-Tonnerre-chan**!!" Davey shouted. "W-we weren't doing anything!" Goten said in a small voice. "NOISE SLASH!!!" Shay yelled. Davey and Goten covered their ears.

 ** _Those jerks will get it._** Trunks thought as he looked down at his group's camp. "Eh, Trunks-kun?" Zane asked. Trunks quickly stabbed Zane. Zane dropped his firewood and fell to the ground. _If Shay, Goten, Davey, Yumna and Tommy are in there, and Zane's here. Then where is Chey, Kimai and Gohan?_ Trunks walked down the hill. "Huh? TRUNKS-KUN!" Davey shouted as he ran out to hug him. Trunks had no sign of feeling. "Where were you Tru-" Davey started to say as Trunks stabbed him. Davey quickly fell to the ground, due to the fact that he wasn't fully healed from the last time he got stabbed. Trunks threw Davey to around where Zane was. Yumna came out. _Yumna is so innocent, just like Goten..._ Trunks though as he stabbed Yumna. Yumna let out a cry of pain. Trunks kicked Yumna towards Zane and Davey. "Yumna, was that you?" Shay asked as she walked out. Trunks slashed Shay and sent her flying towards the others. "Guys?" Tommy asked. "I'll wait here." Goten said. Tommy walked out as Trunks slashed Tommy's throat. Trunks threw Tommy over to the others. Trunks saw Kimai and Chey walking over. Trunks quickly hid. "I'm gonna go put the stuff away, you go on ahead." Chey told Kimai. Trunks quickly sliced off Kimai's head. Trunks threw her body into some bushes. "Kimai? Chey? Are you back?" Goten asked. "Goten!" Chey yelled as she ran over, she stopped when she saw blood on the ground. Trunks stepped out of the shadows. "Hello again..." Trunks said coldly. "T-Trunks?" Chey asked as she backed away slightly. Trunks raised his knife. Chey ran off. "Trunks-kun? Is that you?" Goten asked happily. "Hey Chibi...come on out...I got something special for you..." Trunks said with a smirk as he raised his knife.


	26. Reaching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 14 of 15, Chapter Fourteen, Season Two, Episode 26; Reaching Out

Goten looked out and saw Trunks. "TRUNKS-KUN!!!" Goten shouted as he glumped Trunks, knocking the knife out of his hands. "Gah!! Goten!!" Trunks growled. "Where are the others?" Goten asked. Trunks reached down and picked up the knife. Gohan saw Trunks holding a knife, about to stab Goten. "DON'T YOU DARE TRUNKS!!" Gohan screamed. Trunks dropped the knife and looked scared. "N-not you!" Trunks shouted. Goten backed away from Trunks. "TRUNKS-KUN!!! YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!" Zane shouted as he glumped Trunks. "GAH!!!" Trunks shouted as he fell to the ground. Gohan just stared at Zane. "YOU'RE GETTING BLOOD ALL OVER ME!!!" Trunks screamed. Davey limped over with Shay helping him stand. "YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A DOG!! GET OFF!!" Trunks said with a laugh. "Get him!!" Zane said with a laugh. Goten started to tickle Trunks. "STOP IT!!!" Trunks giggled. "Davey-kun..." Chey whispered.

"Checkmate." Trunks said. "I still don't get chess..." Goten said as he held back tears. Shay walked into the tent. "Hey Shay-chan!! Is Davey gonna be okay?" Trunks asked. Shay was silent. "Is Davey-chan gonna be okay?" Goten asked. Shay didn't answer. "Shay? Shay? Shay-chan? Are you okay Shay?" Trunks asked. Shay still didn't answer. "Something's wrong with Shay! I'll go get my _onichan_!" Goten shouted as he ran for the exit. "Oh while you're out, can you get me a taco?" Trunks asked. "Why a taco?" Goten asked, slightly confused. " 'Cause I'm hungry." Trunks said. "Oh, okay! That's makes sense! I'll do it then!" Goten said with a smile. "WELL GET MOVING THEN!!" Trunks shouted. Goten quickly ran out of the tent. "What's wrong Shay?" Trunks asked as he walked towards her. Shay looked up at Trunks with blazing red eyes.

Zane kicked a rock. "Are you okay Zane?" Gohan asked. "I hope you know that I'm ready to kick your ass Gohan." Zane said. "What did I do wrong this time?" Gohan asked with a smile. Zane opened his mouth to speak but a scream stopped him. "What was that?" Gohan asked as he got into his fighting stance. "We better go find out!" Zane said. Gohan ran over and saw Goten making a taco. "Oh!! A taco!!" Zane shouted. " _Onichan_!" Goten shouted happily. "Tacos...yum!" Zane said with a smile. Gohan started laughing his head off. "T-that's the most funniest thing I've ever heard." Gohan said in-between laughs. "Um..what was I doing again?" Goten asked himself out-loud.

_Tommy looked at the lake."W-where am I?" Tommy asked. **Welcome young one.** "Who are you?" Tommy asked. **I am the one who will guide you.** "Guide me for what?" Tommy asked. **Guide you to destroy those evil people who hate you.** Tommy's eyes widened. "Who are you talking about?" Tommy asked. **You should know.** "Ummm...is it my onichan? Or uh Goku?" Tommy asked. There was no answer. **I'll help you then. But for now, it's time to wake up.** "Huh? Time to wake up?" Tommy asked._

Tommy bolted up. "Ouch!" Tommy shouted. "Eh, **Aqua-kun**?" Davey asked weakly. Tommy blinked and started laughing his head off. "It's a Davey in a bed!!!!" Tommy shouted. "You had your throat cut you moron!" Davey shouted. Tommy was silent. "Well you got stabbed again!!" Tommy said as he started laughing again. "YOU'RE A IDIOT!!!" Davey screamed. Tommy jumped on Davey. "Do you like getting stabbed or something Davey?" Tommy asked. "OWW!! GET OFF OF ME!!" Davey shouted. "Davey-kun?" Tommy asked as Yumna walked in. "What the...?!" Yumna shouted. "HOLY CRAP!!!" Davey and Tommy shouted as they both started blushing. "I'm just gonna walk away now..." Yumna mumbled. "I-I'm just gonna get off of you now..." Tommy mumbled, still blushing. "Uh...I'll just leave you two alone then..." Yumna said. "Wait!! **Illusie-kun**!" Tommy shouted. "It's okay. I understand. I'm just gonna get something to eat." Yumna said as he held back tears. "I WAS JUST ASKING HIM A QUESTION!!!" Tommy shouted in a shrill voice. "Oh...a question...I see, I guess-I'm sorry Tommy...I gotta go..." Yumna said as he started to walk away. "W-what have I've done...?" Tommy asked himself softly.

Trunks backed away from Shay. "I'm not gonna hurt you Shay!" Trunks shouted. Shay had a strange look on her face. "Oh! I get it!! This is about the taco isn't it?!" Trunks said. Shay knocked Trunks to the ground. "Hey...this isn't fair...why am I the only one fighting you?!" Trunks shouted. Shay started to choke Trunks. Trunks struggled to get out of Shay's grip. Shay tightened her grip. Trunks tried to kick off Shay but to his horror it did not help at all. _Guys!!! Help me!!!_

"Yumna!!!" Tommy shouted. "Go away!!!" Yumna shouted as he grabbed two bread slices. "You're getting food at a time like this?!" Tommy asked, slightly annoyed. "Well....I'm hungry..." Yumna told Tommy. "You're being stupid..." Tommy muttered under his breath. "Huh? Did you say something?" Yumna asked. Tommy panicked. "N-no!!" Tommy shouted.


	27. Zane's Last Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 15 of 15, Chapter Fifteen, Season Two, Episode 27; Zane's Last Resort

Zane looked up at Goten. "Can I have that taco?" Zane asked. Gohan looked at Zane. "OH NO!! TRUNKS-KUN!!" Goten shouted. "Huh? What about **Chibi Flame**?" Gohan asked. "Shay's gone crazy and Trunks is alone with her!!" Goten cried. "uh-oh...we better get going then!" Zane shouted. Gohan nodded his head.

Tommy looked at Yumna. "Don't make me hurt you..." Tommy hissed. " **Aqua-kun**..." Yumna whispered. A small ball of fire floated above Tommy's hand. " **Illusie-kun**.." Tommy said softly. "STAY BACK!!!" Yumna shouted. "SNOW STRIKE!!!" Tommy shouted. "DANCING SHADOWS!!!" Yumna shouted. "WHY WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Tommy asked in a shrill voice. "RAINBOW CRASH!!" Yumna shouted. "Look at me Yumna!!! I have to tell you something!!" Tommy said. "What is it **Chibi Drown**?" Yumna asked. "I lo-" Tommy started to say. **_Go on! Destroy him!!_** "What is it Tommy?" Yumna asked, slightly annoyed now. Tommy looked down.

"D-damnit..." Az muttered as he weakly got up. "What just happened to me?" Az asked himself. The place was dark and wet, Az knew he was bleeding. Az saw a screen on a wall. "What do you want from me?!" Az growled. The screen turned on. _"What is going on?!" Zane shouted. A lion Jumped at him and Tommy protected his older twin brother. "TOMMY!!" Zane screamed in a shrill voice. The lions went after Tommy again. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!!" Zane shouted as he charged at the lions. A lion batted him away with it's paw. Zane hit the ground with a thud. Tommy crawled to his twin. "Onichan...get up." Tommy sobbed. The lions hit Tommy with their paws. The lions then bared their teeth and got ready to attack Zane. **"That's enough my pretties, return back to the cave now."** A voice said. Zane jumped up and stabbed a lion. The lion quickly knocked Zane to the ground and started clawing at his face. Zane screamed in pain._ Az looked annoyed. He clenched his teeth. "You bastard!" Az hissed.

The lions walked in and faces Az who was holding his Seal Sword. "I'm **Chibi Skull** and I'm going to kill you for hurting my brothers!! DEATH BOOM!!" Az shouted. The lions fell down dead. "No one gets away with hurting my siblings!" Az hissed.

Zane looked at his younger twin brother. "Tommy get up." Zane said weakly. Tommy groaned weakly. "Tommy get up, please." Zane begged. "I can't feel my body..." Tommy said hoarsely. "Don't die on me." Zane said as he crawled towards his brother. "I don't want to die again..." Tommy said as tears filled his eyes. "I won't let you die Tommy." Zane said. Zane had only one choice left, and that choice would end up killing him.

Shay was knocked to the ground. "SNAP OUT OF IT **CHIBI BOOM**!!" Gohan screamed. Shay struggled to break free. "DON'T SHAY!!" Trunks yelled. Gohan banged Shay's head against the floor repeatedly. "STOP IT!!" Gohan shouted. Shay soon stopped moving. " **Sunshine** stop it! You might kill her!" Chey yelled. Gohan got off of Shay, she was bleeding badly from her head. "She brought it on herself." Gohan hissed.

Davey rubbed his head. _What hit me?_ Someone walked in. " **Chibi Ter**." Goten said softly. Davey looked at Goten, his head was spinning. "What is it **CL**?" Davey asked. "It's about **Zane-sama**." Goten said softly. Davey had a bad feeling about this.

Az ran, he hoped to reach his siblings and the others soon. **_"You won't make it in time."_** A voice told him. "Just shut up!" Az yelled as he ran into the tent where his siblings were. "Oh no.... **Fallen Moon**...." Az whispered. Zane looked at his older brother. "I-I need help, we can heal him together." Zane said softly. Az ran over to his brother's side. "Let's do it." Az said. Zane coughed. He saw he had blood on his hands. _I won't last much longer..._ Zane thought sadly as he and his _Onichan_ started to heal Tommy.

" **Chibi Skull**?" Bra asked. Az looked up. "What is it **Peace-chan**?" Az asked. "Where's **Fallen Moon** and **Aqua**?" Bra asked. "Resting up **Peace-chan**." Az said softly. "What's wrong **Chibi Skull**?" Bra asked. "The wounds on Zane disappeared without us healing him..." Az mumbled. "Hey! They're waking up!!" Kimai shouted. Everyone ran into the Medic Tent.

Zane opened his eyes. "Where am I...?" Zane asked weakly. "In the Medic Tent, Tommy, you and Shay will make a full recovery." Kimai said with a smile. "What happened?" Zane asked with a frown. "I have no idea, but I was so worried about you bro." Az said. "We were so worried about you guys." Gohan said. Zane looked at Gohan and Kimai, the two medics of the group. "I-I'm sorry..." Zane whispered. "It's okay Zane, I forgive you." Az said with tears in his eyes. A boy with his hair in a bun looked at the group. "Good job guys, you made it..." He said as he turned and walked away.


	28. Turn Back The Hands Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 6, Chapter One, Season Three, Episode 28; Turn Back The Hands Of Time

"I'm ready..." Zane said. Kimai clicked her heels together. " **Moon-kun**?" Kimai asked as she looked up. "Eh, what is it **Wind-chan**?" Zane asked. "Do you think our lives will ever be normal?" Kimai asked with a sad look on her face. Zane feel silent. Trunks walked up. "Hey guys." Trunks said. "Hey **Flame-kun**." Zane said softly. Zane shook his head, trying to get rid of some thoughts. It had been about two years since their last challenge, they weren't even sure if they won this time. By the time Trunks got to the village the Dragon Ball wasn't there and Annabella had already returned home. The voice seemed to come and go over the past few months after that. "Do you know why I came here?" Trunks asked. Kimai and Zane shook their heads. "I just got a letter in the mail." Trunks told them. "Oh a letter? Better alert the media." Zane said as he rolled his eyes. Trunks looked annoyed. "It was a letter with some info about us. It was a letter that threatens us!" Trunks hissed. Kimai looked worried. "Better call up the others in that case." Zane said.

Tommy yawned. " **Drip-kun**." Chey said. Tommy looked at Chey. "What is it **Bark-chan**?" Tommy asked. " **Moon-kun** just called he wants us and **Shine-kun** to come over right away." Chey told him. "Must be something stupid." Tommy muttered. "He sounded really upset." Chey said with a frown.

Davey heard the phone ring. "You gonna get it?" Goten asked. Bra stared at both of them. Davey picked up the phone. "Hello?" Davey asked. " _You will be next!_ " A voice hissed on the other end. "Who the hell are you?!" Davey asked. Davey heard a click. "They hung up...." Davey mumbled. "What's wrong **Rock-kun**?" Bra asked. "Nothing **Dove-chan**." Davey hissed. "Something's wrong **Rock-kun** , I can tell." Goten said. "Nothing is wrong **Strike-kun**." Davey said.

The phone started to ring. "Hello...? **Dream-kun** speaking..." Yumna mumbled sleepily. No one reasoned. "If you're not gonna speak I'm going to hang up!" Yumna shouted. " _I'm in the house._ " A voice said at the other end. Yumna heard a click. Yumna soon fell back asleep.

Az looked at the two newcomers. "Who are you?!" Az asked, slightly annoyed. "I'm Nicola." The one with short hair said. "I'm Spence Jr." The one with long hair said. "What do you want from me?!" Az asked. "We need your help **Grim Reaper-kun**." Nicola said.

" **Dream-kun**..." A voice said softly. Yumna woke with a start. "It's just me **Illusie-kun**." Shay said. "Oh it's you **Screech-chan**." Yumna said. "Is something wrong?" Shay asked. "I'm just tired." Yumna told her. Shay frowned. Time Traveling did a number on Yumna. "It will be okay Yumna." Shay said softly. "I'm so tired..." Yumna mumbled. The phone rung again. "Hello?" Shay asked.

"So what do you want **Moon-kun**?" Tommy asked as he leaned against a tree. "Trunks had gotten a letter that says if we don't give Davey and Yumna to them that they will tell the whole world about us, what we are and what we did." Zane said. Shay looked worried. "What?!" Yumna and Davey shouted.


	29. Meet The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 6, Chapter Two, Season Three, Episode 29; Meet The Team

"Where's Az?" Chey asked. Trunks shrugged his shoulders. " _Onichan_ will be here soon I bet." Zane said. Tommy looked out the window, his memories attacked him.

_"Why do I keep on losing?" Tommy asked with a frown. "I'm not sure, maybe you need to try harder next time." Zane said. Tommy got up and stormed off. "Why can't I win?!" Tommy asked angrily. **"Do you want to win?"** A voice asked him. "Yes." Tommy said puzzled. **"How badly do you want to win?"** The voice asked. Tommy wasn't sure how to answer that but a voice in his head answer for him. **"I'll do anything to win."** Tommy said._

"You okay?" Zane asked softly. Tommy looked up. "I'm fine." Tommy whispered. "What's the matter?" Zane asked as he sat beside Tommy. "It's nothing." Tommy told him. "You can tell me anything bro." Zane said.

Az dodged. "What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted. Something hit Az in the head, he fell to the ground. "That's what you get for not helping us."Spence Jr said. "Let's get going bro." Nicola said. Az tried to get up. "You can't move Az. I use Willpower." Nicola said. "I use time Az so you can't ever win!" Spence Jr said with a crazed laugh. Az stood up. "No one controls me!!" Az growled. "What the?!" Nicola and Spence Jr shouted.

Kimai looked outside. _Where is Az wind?_ Kimai asked herself. The wind started blowing. There was a sudden flash and Kimai couldn't see anything.

_"No one controls me!!"_

Kimai jumped out of the window. "I'M COMING AZ-KUN!!!" Kimai shouted.

Shay closed her eyes. She heard Kimai shouting. "Hmmm...?" Shay asked sleepily. "Hello there **Tonnerre-chan**." A girl said. "ANNABELLE?!" Shay shouted in shock.


	30. Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 6, Chapter Three, Season Three, Episode 30; Old Faces

Annabella looked at Shay. "The one you called Az is in trouble." Annabella said. Shay looked at Annabella. She had her hair in a bun and she was wearing a brand-new dress, she was also wearing a strange necklace, she was also holding the sixth star _Dragon Ball_. "Why did you come here?" Chey asked. "I need to speak with Trunks." Annabella said softly. "He's out at this time, please leave a message after the tone. Beep." Zane said with a smirk. As Zane's eyes fell on Annabella's necklace his smirk turned into a worried frown. "W-where did you get that?!" Zane asked in a shrill voice. "I got it from my Papa's friend." Annabella answered. "I thought I got rid of that!" Zane shouted.

Az cried out in pain. "You can't beat us!" Nicola shouted as she stomped on Az's arm again. "GET OFF OF ME!!!" Az screamed in a shrill voice. "I won't let you." Spence Jr said. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Az shouted. Spence Jr kicked Az in the head. "STOP IT!!!" Az sobbed. "We can't." Nicola said softly. "LEAVE **GRIM REAPER-KUN** ALONE!!" Kimai shouted with tears in her eyes.

Tommy frowned. "What is going on?" He asked. Tommy felt a sharp pain in his leg and he let out a cry of pain. "You okay?" Yumna asked with a smile. Tommy scowled. "You kicked me." Tommy growled. "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." Yumna said. Tommy looked annoyed. " ** _Don't be stupid_.** " A voice said. "Huh?" The two kids said. " ** _Don't be stupid you two, I want you to join me. We'll show the others._** " The voice told the two kids. " ** _S-show the others?_** " Tommy asked. " ** _Yes, what about it 'Yumna'?_** " The voice asked. " ** _I'll show them...._** " Yumna mumbled.

Trunks rubbed his wrists. "What's wrong?" Gohan asked as he sat down beside him. "I can't do this." Trunks mumbled. "What do you mean Squirt?" Gohan asked. "I don't think I can be the leader anymore." Trunks said softly. Gohan sighed. "Trunks, you're a great leader. You helped us stay alive for so long." Gohan said. "But I also almost killed you guys multiple times." Trunks said with a sad look on his face. "Trunks, it's okay. Look at me." Gohan told him. Trunks didn't respond. "Trunks, can you please look at me?" Gohan asked. Trunks held his breath, trying to stop the tears. " ** _Don't you dare move or Gohan gets it._** " A voice hissed.

Goten frowned. "Those two did it?" Shay asked. "Let us go!!" Spence Jr shouted. "And give us back our swords!!" Nicola yelled. "Not a chance." Kimai said as she tended to Az's wounds. Az yelped in pain. "I'm sorry Az, I'm not Gohan." Shay said. "I noticed." Az snapped.

Chey looked at Annabella. "Why did you come back?" She asked. "I needed to come back." Annabella said. "But why?" Davey asked. "I need-" Annabella started to say. Davey all of a sudden went flying. "TOMMY?!" Chey shouted. Tommy didn't answer and got ready to attack Davey again. Davey got up and leaned against the tree. "W-what was that for?!" Davey shouted, holding back tears. Chey released her claws. "Stand down Tommy!!!" Chey growled. Tommy raised his left hand and Chey slammed into a rock. Annabella back away, she looked for an escape. "You!!" Tommy hissed. Annabella eyes flashed green. Tommy blinked back tears. "N-no...it's you...but how....?" Tommy asked.


	31. Illusion Turned Bright Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of 6, Chapter Four, Season Three, Episode 31; Illusion Turned Bright Red

_Az rubbed his head. "Guys? Where did you guys go?" Az asked. A light was coming from the tent's exit/entrance. "Guys?" Az asked again. A flash of bright light made Az scream. Flames licked at the tent. Az backed up and started to cry. "NO!!" Az sobbed as the flames leaped at his body._

_Shay heard a voice calling to her. "Papa?" Shay asked as she sat up. She was back in her own time in her old room! "Shay..." A voice said weakly. "Papa?? Papa?? Where are you?!" Shay called out as she ran out the door. The world was on fire. She saw that her school was destroyed, the park that she and her brother played at was burning away to nothing. Shay saw a person standing atop of the destroyed place, and there was another one by the burning park. Shay saw that it was Yumna and Trunks!_

_Zane saw a man. Who is that? A kid Tommy looked up. "Papa!!!" Kid Tommy yelled out as he hugged the man. A kid Zane looked up at the man and he looked upset. The man's face wasn't in view. "Hello kids. Where's Az and Sally?" The man asked. "Sally's off somewhere and Az is in the house! Did you come to meet Tally?" Kid Tommy asked. "Yes I did, why wouldn't I want to met my child?" The man asked with a chuckle. Kid Zane backed away from the man, hoping not to be seen. "Why don't you come over here Zane?" The man asked. "I don't want to daddy!" Kid Zane said as tears filled his eyes. "I don't want to! I don't want to do it anymore!" Kid Zane sobbed. The man grabbed kid Zane's arm. "Come on son, why don't you want to spend some time with your own father?!" The man hissed. Kid Zane cried out in pain. "No more! Mom! Help me! I don't want to do anymore if it!!" Kid Zane sobbed. The man's face came into view. Zane gasped. That's Rex!!_

Zane awoken and looked worried.

"Get up." Yumna hissed. "What is going on?" Bra asked as she sat up. "Get up we're leaving." Yumna said. "What about Spence and Nikki?" Bra asked. "I don't care about them, wake them up if you really want to." Yumna said. Bra went over to the two sleeping kids.


	32. No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of 6, Chapter Five, Season Three, Episode 32; No More

Trunks opened his eyes. He got up and ran into the medic tent, he saw that no one was there. "Bra? Spence Jr? Nicola? Goten? Gohan? Anyone?" Trunks asked. No one answered. Trunks felt sad. Tally walked over. "Is something wrong **FireBlaze**?" Tally asked. "Tally-wa!" Trunks shouted happily. "What's up?" Tally asked. "I can't find the others." Trunks said.

Chey opened her eyes. _Where am I? What just happened?_ Her eyes fell on a small figure. _Is that...?_ The small figure slowly got up. " _Onee-chan_...?" He asked. "Is that you Travis?" Chey asked. The small boy smiled. " _ONEE-CHAN_!!" He shouted as he tackled hugged her.

Tommy wiped away the blood from his forehead. _Where is everyone else?_ "Are you ready?" A voice asked him. "No, so go away." Tommy said. "Well the hurry it up _o-chibi-san_." The voice said. Tommy rubbed his head. _Who this hell is this person?! Why me...?_

Davey grinned slightly. "I found you!" Davey shouted. Shay looked up. " **Ter-kun**?" Shay asked. "Yep it's me." Davey said as he nodded his head. "Is everyone else gone?" Shay asked. Davey looked at the gray sky. "I think so." Davey mumbled. "Where the hell are we?" Shay asked. Davey shrugged his shoulders. "I have no fucking idea." Davey said. Shay looked at the yellow grass. "Something tells me that we're not on Earth anymore." Shay said.

Bra started to cry. "JUST SHUT UP!!" Yumna yelled. "Leave her alone!" Spence Jr shouted sharply. "Shut the hell up." Yumna hissed. "What's wrong **Dream-kun**?" Nicola asked. "Just shut up and keep walking!" Yumna snapped. The kids did as they were told and kept on walking.


	33. Saving Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 of 6, Chapter Six, Season Three, Episode 33; Saving Each Other

Trunks closed his eyes. He could hear them, he could see them. "Please...come back..." Trunks sobbed. Tally looked at him. "It will be okay **FireBlaze**." Tally told him. _I don't want to die!!!_ Trunks' eyes widen. "DON'T HURT THEM!!" Trunks screamed as tears streamed down his face.

Yumna stared at the kids. "P-ple-please do-don't hu-hurt us!" Nicola sobbed. **_Kill them!_** Yumna raised his sword. "No please don't!!" Spence Jr shouted. "I don't want to die!!!" Bra screamed. _**Do it! Just do it!**_ Yumna got ready to deal the killing blow.

Zane knocked Yumna to the ground. "Don't kid." Zane said softly. Yumna reached for his sword. Zane kicked it away. "Fight it **Dream-kun**. You can win." Zane told Yumna. Zane turned and faces the others. "Run away, go 5.5 meters North of here and you'll find Trunks and Tally-wa, you'll be safe there." Zane told them. They nodded and took off. Yumna started to scream. "That's it, just fight it." Zane said softly.

Tommy looked at the ground. "Are you ready yet?" The voice asked. "Just leave me alone!!" Tommy shouted. "You have to be ready sometime." The voice said. "Hey Tommy!!" Someone yelled. Tommy looked up and saw his older brother. "Az!!" Tommy shouted.

Rain started to fall. Davey closed his eyes. "It will be okay." Shay said. All of a sudden there was a bright flash.

"What the hell just happened?!" Davey shouted.

"And when we reach that point I will attack them, understood?" Gohan asked. The rest of the group nodded. "There must be an easier way..." Goten said. "There will be **CL** , just trust me." Kimai said.


	34. Back To Normal...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Unknown, Chapter One, Season Four, Episode 34; Back To Normal...?

Zane and the other kids laughed. Shay sipped her coffee. Gohan take a drink of his. "Did you see their faces? They were all like "Oh no! It's just a bunch of kids!' and we were all like 'Who are you calling kids bitch?' It was soo funny!" Chey said as she took a big gulp of her coffee. "What are you kids doing drinking coffee?" A woman asked. "I'm 23 Ma'am and this isn't coffee, I have tea." Zane said. All the others started laughing. "We're older then we look!" Az shouted. Laughter rang out again. "What is going on back there?!" A man's voice called out. "Kids are drinking coffee and tea!" The woman yelled back. "Don't call me a kid!" Davey and Kimai shouted. There was a bunch of "oohhh"s and "you shouldn't have done that"s from the others. "Oh look here Sir, we ain't kids and if you leave us alone we won't kill you." Tommy said with a smile as the man came out. "Where are your parents kids?" The man asked. "We're not kids." Tommy said as he pulled out his sword and slashed the man all while still smiling.

"Hahahhahah, did you see their faces back there?" Yumna asked. "There were so freaked out!" Goten giggled. "Up top guys!" Trunks shouted. Gohan sighed. "Is something wrong **Sunshine**?" Chey asked. Gohan shook his head. "What are you guys doing?!" Shay yelled. Tommy and Yumna giggled. Zane frowned. "Stay away from me!" Zane growled. "Give it to me!!" Tommy shouted. "Over here!!!" Yumna yelled. Zane fell backwards and spilled his tea. "You jerks!!!" Zane screamed. Tommy and Yumna ran away.

Zane just stared at the fire. "You okay **Fallen**?"Chey asked as she sat down beside him. "Not really..." Zane mumbled. Chey touched Zane's shoulder lightly. "It's okay **Fallen-kun**." Chey whispered. "I guess I should tell someone in the group..." Zane said softly.

Shay looked over at Abby. "What's up?" Shay asked. "Nothing much, and you?" Abby asked. "Oh just the usual." Shay said with a smile. Going back to school was hard for Shay, mostly because it was a different school then in her own time. "Do you ever wonder if there is more to this life?" Shay asked. "Huh? Not really. Why did you ask that Shay-chan?" Abby asked. "Oh no real reason." Shay said softly.

Yumna rested his head on his desk. Math class was boring for him. "Yu-kun." Ashly whispered softly. " _Nani_?" Yumna asked as he jolted up. The teacher stared at Yumna. "Yu, is something wrong?" The teacher asked. Yumna's cheeks grew red. "N-no..." Yumna mumbled.

Kimai looked at the computer screen. She clicked the link. "Annie, what are you doing?" The teacher asked. Kimai quickly minimized it. "Why aren't you doing the task I asked you to do Annie?" The teacher asked. "I was about to get started Ma'am." Kimai said quickly. "Hurry it up Annie then." The teacher told Kimai as she walked away. Kimai sighed and opened up the window again, she quickly typed in Yumna's name. _Log in Password....what was it again?_

Tommy quickly logged in to the site. He scrolled down and quickly scanned the words. "What are you doing Sam?" A student asked Tommy. Tommy quickly minimized the window. "Why are you stalking me freak?!" Tommy hissed. The girl looked away and went back to her own screen. Tommy opened up the window again. _Next meeting is at lunch time, just great...._

Trunks was asleep in class again, having to update the site and try to keep up with school work was taking a total on the young Saiyan prince. Using fake names and wigs they went back to school. Half of them was still called 'Missing Children'. Trunks' mind soon took over.

_"Where am I?" Trunks asked. "I see you have come back again." Annabella said. "Not again...." Trunks muttered. Annabella laughed softly. "I see you don't like our little chats." Annabella said. "I was just in class! I don't have any control over this!" Trunks shouted. "So you don't want the latest update?" Annabella asked. "Well I do, but it just that I'm in class and if I get in trouble it's going to make the meeting later." Trunks told her. "Should I contact you at a later time?" Annabella asked. "If you want to." Trunks said. A voice broke through. "Tony, wake up Tony." It said. "I have to go." Trunks said._

Davey frowned. "Something wrong?" Davey's science partner asked. Davey shook his head. "Let's get back to work." Davey said. There was a knock on the door. "May I please speak with James Taylor?" The man asked. Everyone turned and looked at Davey. "C-coming." Davey mumbled as he got up from his seat. "That is all, please go back to working hard." The man said.


	35. Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Unknown, Chapter Two, Season Four, Episode 35; Lost Time

"Who are you?" Davey asked. "You don't remember me?" The man asked. "What are you talking about Sir?" Davey asked. "It's been too long..." The man mumbled. "What are you talking about?!" Davey asked sharply. "You've grown so much." The man said. "What the hell do you mean?!" Davey snapped. "I missed you so much son..." The man said. Davey's eyes grew wide with shock.

_Zane heard a wail. Where is it coming from? Zane asked himself. The wail grew louder. "Who's there?" Zane called out to the darkness. A voice was speaking but Zane couldn't make out the words. "Huh? What are you saying? I can't hear you, speak louder!" Zane shouted. A small figure came out for the shadows, it was a small boy covered in blood."Who are you?!" Zane asked sharply. The boy didn't respond. "Who the hell are you?!" Zane yelled. The boy looked up at Zane. Zane was face-to-face with himself!_

Chey leaned up against the wall. "Do you want to play Emily?" A girl asked. "Nah, I'm fine, I'm just waiting for someone." Chey told them. A man walked up to Chey. "Is that you Chey?" The man asked. "Who are you?" Chey asked, slightly confused. "How are the others doing?" The man asked. "Do I know you?" Chey asked. "I'm sorry for taking off on you guys." The man said. Chey's eyes widen with shock. "P-papa!" Chey choked out.

Tommy clicked the log out button. "Still hacking stuff I see." A man said. "Is that who i think it is?" Tommy asked trying hard to hide his happiness. "It's been a long time eh Tommy?" The man asked. Tommy looked up and saw Rex. "Daddy!!" Tommy shouted.

Az clicked on a random ad. "Bored again?" A woman asked. Az's heart leapt at the sound of the voice. _Could it be...?_ Az looked up, he saw a smiling face of someone he once knew! Az choked back a sob. _It couldn't be! She died!_ "It's been a long time Azzy." The woman said. "Mom..." Az said softly.

"Are you alright sweetie?" A woman asked Kimai. The voice was distant as if the person was talking from far away. Kimai moaned softly. The woman stroked Kimai's head. Kimai opened one of her eyes. Kimai couldn't believe her eyes. _It must be from the fever..._ Kimai told herself. "It's really me sweetie." The woman said. "Mommy..." Kimai said weakly.


	36. Zane's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Unknown, Chapter Three, Season Four, Episode 36; Zane's Past

Zane rubbed his head. "Are you alright now Ray?" The school nurse asked. "I'm fine Ma'am, thanks for helping me." Zane said as he jumped down. "Should I call your parents?" The nurse asked. "They're dead." Zane said in a hollow voice.

Tommy hugged his dad tightly. "What are you doing here?" Tommy asked. Rex grinned. "I saw you face and knew it was you." Rex told him. Tommy smiled. "I missed you so much..." Tommy said holding back tears. "I know..." Rex said as he gripped the knife in his pocket tighter.

Davey looked at his father. "I-I can't believe it..." Davey mumbled. "Can't believe what?" His father asked. "That you're here!! I saw you die!!" Davey shouted. Davey's father smiled slight. "That's right...." He said.

_Zane walked through the field. "Where are you going Zane?" A boy asked. "I'm going home." Zane said in a small voice. Two boys grabbed him. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Zane asked. "We're going for a walk." The leader said. They soon arrived at the river. "What are we doing here?" Zane asked. The leader smirked. "Put him under guys." He said. They two boys started to push Zane's head under the water. Zane kicked and struggled to get away. "Stop it!!" Zane screamed. "Hold him down!" The leader said. Zane's lungs started to burn, he need air, his mouth opened but only sucked in water. Zane slowly lost awareness. "He's a goner now Tomoo! Let's beat it!" One of the boys said. "Let's go." The leader Tomoo said as Zane lost all of his awareness._

Kimai opened her eyes. "M...mama...?" Kimai asked weakly. The woman looked at Kimai. "Yes sweetie?" She asked. "I-it's so hot..." Kimai mumbled. "Don't worry...your fever will go down soon." The woman said. "I-it hu-hurts mama..." Kimai said weakly.

_Zane awoken in a hospital. "Where am I?" Zane asked. "I'm glad you're awake Zane." Az said. "Onichan?" Zane asked confused. "You were found near the river, I'm glad you didn't die." Az said as tears started to fall down. "Why are they so mean to us onichan?" Zane asked softly. "It's because we're different, so they hate us." Az said. So they hate us? Just because we're different? Why is that?_

Trunks found himself staying in at lunch time. "You may go now." The teacher said. Trunks got up and left the room, he scanned the hallways for his team members.

_"No!! Leave me alone!!" Zane sobbed as Tomoo and his friends chased after him with rocks. "You're a freak!! Your younger siblings have horns!!" Josh shouted as he threw a rock at Zane. "Waahhh!! Stop it!!" Zane screamed. A rock hit his leg and he went down. "Ouch...." Zane sobbed. "We got you now! Everyone ready, aim, FIRE!!!" Tomoo shouted._

Yumna heard someone sobbing. "It hurts to much! Why papa, why?" The person sobbed. "Are you okay?" Yumna asked the crying child. The child looked up. "No..." The child said. "Can I do anything to help you?" Yumna asked. "Unless you can kill some bullies for me then I'm afraid that there's nothing you can do to help me." The child said.

_"Just let him rest Miss. Zukia." The doctor said. "But will my son be okay?" Stary asked. "I'm not too sure, he was beaten pretty badly." The doctor said. Zane just stared at the wall. "Will he be alright, will he still be able to do his school work?" Stary asked. "I'm afraid that this attack might have affected his I.Q. level." The doctor said. Tally looked at Zane. "Onichan?" She asked with tears in her eyes. Zane didn't bother to respond to her. "He might stay like this for the rest of his life Ma'am." The doctor told Stary. "Oh my god!! No Zane!! Come on!! You are my pride and joy!!" Stary sobbed._

Shay looked at the others, they seemed very tired. "What happened?" She asked her friends. "They bullies are back and they are after your brother." One of them said.


	37. Lost Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of Unknown, Chapter Four, Season Four, Episode 37; Lost Memories

Trunks quickly walked across the street, heading to their meeting place. A few voices made him stop. "Who the heck could that be?" Trunks asked himself as he walked in. Standing their was some of the Duski Group members. "H-hey Judy..." Trunks mumbled. The girl turned and faces Trunks. "Hey look who it is!" Judy said in a taunting voice. "What are you guys doing here?" Trunks asked. "We saw you site, and we're here to help." Judy said.

Zane rested his head against the tree. _I'm sooo sleepy...._ Zane started to close his eyes.

_"No! Get up onichan!!"_

Zane's eyes opened wide.

_"There is a chance he'll be retarded for the rest of his life."_

Zane gripped his head tightly.

_"No! Get up! You were my pride and joy!"_

"What is going on?!" Zane asked in a shrill voice.

_"Let me take care of him, I know how to help him."_

Zane's heart stopped. _That was Rex's voice! But what was that?! I don't understand this!_

_"Hello again Zane, what would happen if I unplugged your breathing tube?"_

Zane screamed and fainted.

_Zane's eyes looked at Tomoo. Please don't. Zane pleaded silently. Tomoo yanked on Zane's breathing tube while Josh unplugged his monitor. No please stop it! Zane begged silently. Tomoo took out Zane's breathing tube. "Good-bye you freak, have fun dying." Tomoo said with a smirk. No...please I don't want to die yet... Zane sobbed silently._

"Wake up please..." Chey told the bleeding Tommy. Tommy didn't respond. "Help me please! Somebody help!" Chey screamed. There was no answer. "I NEED HELP!!" Chey screamed. "Get up Tommy...please get up..." Chey sobbed.

_"Quick! He's going into Cardiac Arrest!" A nurse said. Zane found himself standing beside his bed. "Quick!! Shock him!!" The doctor said. "Clear!" The nurse shouted. "He's still not responding doctor!" Another nurse said. "Shock him again!" The doctor shouted. "Clear!" The nurse shouted. Zane couldn't understand what was going on. "His heart is beating again!" The 2nd nurse said. "He's still not breathing!" The first nurse said. "Do CPR and fast!" The doctor said. All of a sudden there was a flat line. "No, no! We're losing him." The 2nd nurse shouted. "Shock him! Try to jump-start his heart!" The doctor said. Zane felt his being start to fade away._

"Wake up, please get up." Shay begged. Yumna coughed up blood. "No!! Yumna-kun!" Shay screamed in a shrill voice. One of the bullies walked up and shoved Shay aside. "What are you doing?!" Shay asked. "We're not finished with him yet!" The bully answered. "Leave him alone!!" Shay screamed.

_"I'm sorry Ma'am but your son is gone, we did our best to try and save him but it didn't work." The doctor told Stary. "Oh my god..." Stary mumbled as she started to faint. Az caught his mother. "Easy mom." Az said. Stary broke down crying. "No Zane!! You were my pride and joy!!" Stary sobbed. Zane looked at his mom. "But mommy, I'm right here!" Zane said. His mother didn't seem to hear. "No Zane!! Come back to me!! Come back!!" Stary wailed. "I'm so sorry Ma'am, he was so young too." The doctor said. "Are you sure he's dead?" Az asked. "Yes I'm sure." The doctor told him. Az started to cry also. Not Zane! Please don't go Zane!_

Gohan looked at the sky. "Hey freak! Ya I'm talking to you!" A kid said. Gohan looked at the kid. "What's with you hair and clothes you freak?" The kid asked. "Go away." Gohan said.


	38. The Bully And Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of Unknown, Chapter Five, Season Four, Episode 38; The Bully And Me

_Zane jumped in the lake. "You got me wet!!" Tally screamed. Zane giggled. "Come on in! The water's great onichan!" Zane shouted. Az stayed back. Zane swam out farther. Something grabbed his leg and pulled him down under. "Zane?!" Az shouted. "Damn it!" Az said as he got ready to jump in after his younger brother._

"Are you alright?" A man asked Zane. Zane opened his eyes. "Are you hurt?" The man asked. Zane's eyes widened. It's Tomoo! "Hey don't I know you?" Tomoo asked. "I don't know who the hell you are!!" Zane yelled. Tears started to stream down Zane's face. _Why me...? Why is it always me...?_

_Davey looked away slightly. What the hell is going on?! Davey started to heal his arm. "Is something wrong?" Someone asked. Davey looked up. The young teen seemed slightly worried. "I'm fine, I'm just running away." Davey said. "Why are you running away?" The teen asked. "Because of my little sister." Davey said. "What happened to her?" The teen asked. "She got sick and my parents don't have time for me." Davey said. "I could train you kid, you seem like a fighter." The teen said. "I'll take you up on that!" Davey said happily._

"Eyes, blood, pain..." Yumna mumbled. Shay started to cry. "I'm sorry...." Yumna said. "No need to say that." Shay said. A man walked in. "Shay?" The man asked. "Yes...?" Shay asked. "I'm sorry, but these police men want to talk to you." The man said. Two tough men came in. "Shay Narikia?" The leader asked. "Yes?" Shay asked. "You're coming with us!!" The other man shouted.

Blood poured out. "Get up!" Chey screamed. " _Nani_...?" Tommy asked weakly. Chey hugged Tommy. "What happened? What happened?" Chey asked. "They know we're here...." Tommy said.

"Stay away from me!!!" Gohan screamed. The kid started to pull on Gohan's hair. "Leave me alone!!" Gohan shouted. Someone else started to laugh. "Weirdo!" A girl yelled. "Freak!!" The boy yelled. "Stop it!!" Gohan screamed. Something wet started to stream down Gohan's face. "Haha! Look at that freak now!!" Another boy yelled. Gohan covered his ears. 'Let me try it!" A 3rd boy said.


	39. The Darker Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 of Unknown, Chapter Six, Season Four, Episode 39; The Darker Half

Gohan stared at the ground. "Still no sis?" Yumna asked. Gohan nodded his head slightly. "Feeling dizzy Yumna?" Tommy asked softly. "Me fine." Yumna said. After the attack at the school Yumna had random dizzy attacks that made him talk weird. "You sure?" Tommy asked. "Me sure **Aqua**." Yumna said with a grin. Shay ended up in jail, but we all know she was framed, but we don't know by who just yet. "You alright Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks nodded his head. A small cry left Yumna's mouth. Everyone turned and looked at him. " **Illusie**?" Tommy asked. Zane's heart started to pound. There was blood everywhere he looked. " **Fallen Moon**?" Chey asked. "What is it?" Zane asked.

Hours had passed, no it was days, or was it years? Shay had no idea any more. Shay felt some tears stream down her face. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" A guard asked Shay. Shay didn't even bother to respond. "Hey! Answer me when I talk to you!!" The guard yelled at Shay. Shay looked at the guard. "I don't have time for this." Shay growled. The guard slapped Shay and Shay yelped in pain. The guard punched Shay. Shay fell to the ground from the shock of what had just happened. "Y-you have no right to do that to me." Shay said. The guard looked down on her. "Yes I do freak." And then he walked away. Shay got up and tried to think of something fast. _I have to get out of here! I need to be with my friends!_ There was a sudden noise at the cell's window. Shay jumped and backed away up to the door. "Don't be alarmed!" A voice hissed. Shay relaxed a bit. She knew that voice well and felt safe.

Zane walked towards the path way. "Where you going _Onichan_?" Tommy asked. "I'm going for a walk!" Zane hissed. "What's wrong **Fallen-kun**?" Tommy asked. Zane felt anger fill up his body. "Just fuck off Tommy and leave me the hell alone!" Zane snapped. Tommy jumped back and looked at his brother with a hurt look in his eyes. Zane sighed. "Look, I'm so sorry Tommy...I just have a headache, that's all." Zane said. "You sure?" Tommy asked. "Yeah, I'm sure. Please tell the others I'm going for a walk." Zane said as he turned and walked away. "Okay..." Tommy whispered softly.

Az started swearing at Kimai. "YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!! YOU'RE ALWAYS IN MY DAMN WAY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Az yelled. Kimai started to cry. "HEY!! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" Davey yelled at Az. "OH AND WHAT 'CHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT SHORT STUFF?!" Az shouted. Davey fell silent, then looked up at Az, eye ablaze with anger. "DON'T CALL ME SHORT!!! I AM NOT SHORT!! I'M NOT LITTLE, I'M NOT A KID AND I'M NOT SHORT!!! EARTH CRUSHER!!!" Davey shouted. Az quickly teleported behind Davey and kicked him to the ground. Davey growled. "You little asswhipe!!" Davey screamed. Nicola and Spence Jr watched from afar. "Should we stop them?" Spence Jr asked. "No, let them fight amongst themselves..." Nicola said as she turned and walked away.

Chey looked over at Gohan. "You okay **Meal-kun**?" Chey asked. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm okay." Gohan answered. Chey heard Trunks and Goten arguing over something stupid again. "Nu uh! It's my dance, you can't use it without my permission!" Trunks shouted. "Oh really?! It's just a stupid dance!!" Goten yelled. "Oh really?! And you're just a stupid dumb loser!" Trunks shouted. "Hey! Knock it off!" Yumna said. Trunks and Goten looked at Yumna. "What's wrong with us fighting?!" Goten asked sharply. "Can't handle it you baby?!" Trunks said. "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I KNOCK YOUR HEADS OFF?!" A girl shouted. The kids turned and saw Shay. "But...weren't you in jail **Tonnerre-chan**?" Gohan asked, confused by so much that had happened.

"Hey ya **Fallen Moon**!" Jake yelled. "Aah... **Inu-chan**...what are you doing out here?" Zane asked. "Hey! I ain't a girl and I'm a demon, not a cute thing!" Jake yelled. "Whatever _Bozu_..." Zane muttered. "I AM NOT A KID ANYMORE!!" Jake snapped. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, back to my question; what are you doing out here?" Zane asked. "Geez....for a smartie you ain't too bright..." Jake said. "Shut it Mutt!" Zane snapped. Jake jumped back. "Okay, okay! No need to go all killer on me!" Jake said sharply. "Well hurry it up, I'm just about ready to MURDER you for being so damn annoying you fucking asshole!" Zane hissed. "Geez....and you're the father type? What kind of dad did you have?" Jake asked. "Oh for fuck sakes! Why aren't you answering my question, or shall I just kill you here and now?" Zane asked as he got ready to pull out his Darkness Seal Sword. "Okay, okay...I came out here to find you. You know, trouble likes you guys..." Jake mumbled. "And what do 'cha mean by that?" Zane asked. "They are declaring another war on the Chosen Ones' again Zaney!" Jake said with a smile. "Ummm...why are you smiling?! THAT IS BAD NEWS YOU _BAKA_!!"Zane screamed. Jake giggled. "Sorry! I just can't help it." Jake answered. Zane sighed. "You little motherfucker...go bug the others, I got things to do...."

Davey sighed. "You play with fire you're gonna get burned!"Kimai said. "Shut it! I was playing with death!" Davey snapped. "Oh come now, he didn't kill you or anything! He doesn't hate you like he hates Zane, or used to hate Zane." Kimai answered. " **Chibi Death** has to stop being a bitch." Davey said. "What was that **Terre-kun**?" Az asked. "Nothing! I'm going out to...uh get some firewood!!!" Davey shouted as he jumped up and ran off. "There goes my _onichan_..." Kimai said. "More like there goes the _baka_!" Spence Jr said with a grin. "Okay look here, you and Nicola may be new here and all but don't you dare talk shit about my big brother!" Kimai shouted. "The little one has issues." Nicola said. "What did you just call me?! I AM NOT LITTLE!!!" Kimai screamed. "Yep, just like her brother..." Az muttered.

Trunks pulled out his sword. "Let's train!" He said. "No, put the Fire Seal Sword away." Gohan said. Shay giggled. "You guys haven't changed." She said. "Sooo...did 'cha like jail? Was it weird? Was it cool?" Goten asked. "Shut it hyper monster!" Chey said. "YAY!!! IMMA MONSTER!!!" Goten shouted. "YAY!!! NOW SHUT UP!!" Trunks snapped. "But Trunks-kun..." Goten whined. "Why don't you two just go and train together?" Shay suggested. "Sound like fun, is that okay with you **Lighter-san**?" Trunks asked. "Don't ask me, you're the leader." Gohan said. Trunks looked at Gohan and shrugged his shoulders. "You're older."

Zane walked along the path. It's as easy as it can be... Zane heard a noise behind him, he took out his sword and turned around. "Uh hiya **Fallen Moon- _kun_**..." Bra said sheepishly. "What are you doing here?!" Zane asked sharply. "I uh came to find you." Bra said as she blushed slightly. "Why are you blushing?" Zane asked. "Umm... **Fallen Moon- _kun_**...umm Nicola-chan sent me to get you." Bra said softly.


End file.
